Nennt uns Legenden II: Die Legende der Omegas
by Afaim
Summary: Zweiter Teil von "Nennt uns Legenden": Die Omegas der Waverider wurden entführt. Der Rest der Legends kann sich das natürlich nicht bieten lassen, und setzt alles daran ihre Freunde zu befreien, auch wenn das genau dem entspricht, was sich Eobard Thawne erhofft hat...
1. Hört sich nach einer Legende an

**Nennt uns Legenden II: Die Legende von den Omegas**

* * *

 _A/N: Dies hier ist ein A/B/O-AU und die Fortsetzung meiner vorherigen A/B/O-Legends-Fic „Nennt uns Legenden I: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta und Omega"._

 _Meinen „Arrow"-A/B/O-Fic „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen" spielt in den gleichen Universum wie meine „Legends"-Fics._

* * *

 _Für diejenigen, die sich nicht die Mühe machen wollen vor dieser Fic, die beiden Vorgänger zu lesen hier ein paar Vorbemerkungen:_

 _Was bedeutet A/B/O?_ _Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

 _Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform?_ _Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

 _Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist? __Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

 _Das hört sich verdächtig nach Mpreg an!_ _Ja, das ist irgendwie der Punkt bei den meisten A/B/O-Fics. Es muss aber nicht sein. Bei einigen ist es auch so, dass männliche Omegas evolutionäre bedingt keine Kinder mehr austragen können. Wie etwa bei mir hier. Also sorry, keine Mpreg._

 _Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind?_ _Ich werde natürlich innerhalb der Fic alles erklären, sobald es aufkommt, aber für die, die es schon vorher wissen wollen: Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

* * *

 _Und wer ist was?_ _Das wird natürlich auch immer besprochen, wenn es aufkommt, aber da manche nur gewisse Charakterisierungen lesen wollen, hier ein kurzer Überblick über die Crew der_ _ **Waverider**_ _und ihre Feinde_ _ **:**_

 _Rip Hunter –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Sara Lance –_ _ **Al**_ _pha_

 _Martin Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Jax Jackson –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Ray Palmer –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Mick Rory –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Nate Heywood –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Amaya Jiwe –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Eobard Thawne – Prime_ _ **Al**_ _pha*_

 _Damien Darhk –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Malcolm Merlyn – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans Beta- Alpha, keine Sorge, was das genau heißen soll, wird noch erklärt werden)_

 _Leonard Snart –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Kendra Saunders (und all ihre anderen Inkarnationen)–_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Carter Hall (und all seine anderen Inkarnationen) -_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Vandal Savage –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Gideon – programmiert auf_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _* Eine erst in der Zukunft entdeckte Unterart von Alpha, die dominanter, stärker und weniger hormongesteuert als andere Alphas sind, und der sich Eobard zurechnet._

 _Und zur allgemeinen Info für Referenzen, Kurzauftritte und Crossover:_

 _Oliver Queen – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans Beta- Alpha); Laurel Lance –_ _ **A**_ _lpha; Quentin Lance –_ _ **O**_ _mega; Felicity Smoak –_ _ **B**_ _eta; Nyssa –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Barry Allen –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Cisco Ramon –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Caitlin Snow – bisher_ _ **B**_ _eta, Lisa Snart –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Clarissa Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Lily Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta, Kara Danvers –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Andere teile ich euch gerne auf persönliche Anfrage hin mit, ich kann hier nicht alle rein schreiben (aber ja, ich habe sie alle mit einem sekundären Geschlecht bedacht)._

* * *

 _Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Zur 2. Staffel, sowie für Arrow bis zu Staffel 5, Flash bis zu Staffel 3 und Supergirl bis zu Staffel 2, denn diese Fic spielt Großteils in der 2. Staffel; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Seximus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste (hallo, Eobard), Character Death, PTSD, Mick ist Mick (aber er beschützt seine Omegas), Erwähnung von Mpreg von Omegas in vergangenen Zeiten,, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie . (Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein.)_

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow", „The Flash" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

* * *

 _Pairings:_ _Stellt auch bitte auf wechselnde Pairings quer durch die Geschlechter (primäre und sekundäre) ein und auch auf Dreiergespanne:_ _Hauptpairings_ _: Atomwave (sorry?, nein, gar nicht), TimeCaptain, Steelvixen, Erw. von vergangenes Hawkatom, vergangenes CaptainCanary, vergangenes lockeres Coldwave._

 _Für dieses Kapitel extra noch: Ray/Sara, Amaya/Rex, Eobard/Ray, Ray/Felicity/Oliver_

* * *

 _Was bisher geschah:_ _Die zweite Staffel von „Legends" geschah, bis Eobard bei seinem Versuch das letzte fehlende Stück des Speer des Schicksals vom Mond zu holen von den Legends geschlagen wurde und das darauf schob, dass Ray als Omega so gut gerochen hat und er ihn ablenkte indem er ihn zu verführen versuchte. Woraufhin Eobard auf die Idee kam die Legends mittels ihrer Omegas abzulenken, denn bekanntlich ist es ja so: Ein Omega in Gefahr ist ein Problem, mehrere Omegas in Gefahr sind eine Katastrophe. Und immerhin gibt es Omega-Sklavenhandel, nicht wahr?_

* * *

 **1\. Hört sich nach einer Legende an**

* * *

War sie wirklich ein besserer Captain als Rip? Sara hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Sie hatte einfach versucht seine Fußstapfen in seiner Abwesenheit so gut sie konnte zu füllen, und nun da er wieder da war, führte sie hauptsächlich immer noch deswegen das Kommando, weil sie es inzwischen gewöhnt war Befehle zu geben, und weil Rip nicht nur eine sondern gleich zwei Gehirnwäschen hinter sich hatte, und sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er nun schon wieder in der Lage wäre als Captain zu agieren. Und als Rudel-Alpha war es ihre Pflicht gar nicht erst zuzulassen, dass ein Omega unnötigen Stress ausgesetzt wurde, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Jeder Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie Rip eine Möglichkeit geben musste sich zu von allem, was ihm zugestoßen war, zu erholen, aber zugleich waren da all ihre Pflichten, denen sie nachkommen musste. Die Zeitlinie beschützen, verhindern, dass Eobard Thawne und seine Kohorten, Malcolm Merlyn und Damien Darhk, den Speer des Schicksals an sich brachten und so das Schicksal der Welt umschrieben; das alles waren wichtige Aufgaben, die einen klaren Kopf erforderten und nicht wirklich zuließen, dass sich irgendwer entspannte.

Eobard war mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut darüber, dass er das letzte Fragment des Speers an die Legends verloren hatte, und er war vermutlich dabei sich einen Weg zu überlegen, wie er die Fragmente, die sich im Besitz der Legends befanden, an sich bringen konnte. Im Augenblick besaßen die Legends zwei Teile des Speers, genau wie Eobards Team (Nein, Sara weigerte sich diese Gruppe als Legion der Verdammnis zu bezeichnen, auch wenn Nates Spitzname für diese Gruppe inzwischen von so gut wie allen anderen aus ihrem Team benutzt wurde). Damit herrschte eine Pattsituation und die Frage war, welche Gruppe bei ihren Versuchen, der anderen ihre Teile des Speers abzunehmen, zuerst Erfolg haben würde. Sara hoffte natürlich sehr, dass es ihre Gruppe sein würde, aber wissen konnte sie es nicht. Also galt es auf der Hut zu sein und sich zugleich zu überlegen, wie sie an die Stücke ihrer Gegner kommen sollten.

Und der Schlüssel zu dieser Frage war leider ebenfalls Rip, immerhin war er bis vor kurzem selbst ein Mitglied der Legion, also von Eobards Gruppe gewesen, wenn auch nicht freiwillig sondern nur durch Gehirnwäsche, aber immerhin hatte er bestätigt, dass er sich an alles erinnern konnte, was er in seiner Zeit als böse Version seiner Selbst so getan hatte, also wusste er vermutlich, wo Eobard Thawne sein Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatte und seine Fragmente des Speers aufbewahrte.

 _Aber soll ich ihn jetzt wirklich danach fragen? Gerade jetzt, nachdem er mir gestanden hat, wie nutzlos und ziellos er sich fühlt? Nein, er sollte sich erst mal ausschlafen, das sollten wir alle tun. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag._

Immerhin war Rip nicht der einzige Omega an Bord, der im Moment nicht dazu der Lage war klar zu denken. Nate hatte seinen Großvater sterben sehen, und obwohl sich die beiden nur durch Zeitreisen kennen gelernt hatten, hatte sie große Zuneigung verbunden. Henry Heywoods Tod musste ein harter Schlag für Nate gewesen sein.

Und er war wohl auch ein harter Schlag für Amaya gewesen. Alphas galten zwar als tough, und Amaya war selbst für einen Alpha erstaunlich tough, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie keine Gefühle besaß, die verletzt werden konnten, und Henry Heywood war jahrelang ihr Teamkamerad und persönlicher Freund gewesen, und nur der letzte in einer Reihe ehemaliger Teamkameraden und Freunde, die sie in der letzten Zeit hatte begraben müssen – zuerst war ihr Geliebter Rex Tyler von Eobard ermorden worden (was der Grund dafür war, warum sich Amaya den Legends überhaupt erst angeschlossen worden), und dann hatte sie Dr. Mid-Nite ermordet in der fernen Zukunft aufgefunden (er war leider ausgerechnet vom gehirngewaschenen Rip ermordet worden). Und auch ihre anderen Teamkameraden hatte sie verloren. Star-Girl war in Camelot zurückgeblieben, und eine gealterte Version von Obsidian hatte sie zuletzt in den 1980'ern getroffen und sich dort von ihm verabschieden müssen, da er nicht dazu bereit gewesen war sich ihren Zeitreiseabenteuer anzuschließen.

Ja, Amaya hatte einige Abschiede hinter sich bringen müssen, und es war nur recht und billig auch ihr Zeit zum Trauern zuzugestehen. Zumindest ein wenig. Als Rudelführer hatte sich Sara nicht nur um die Omegas des Rudels zu kümmern, sondern um alle Mitglieder gleichermaßen.

Und eine Pause käme ihnen offenkundig allen nur recht.

 _Damit ist es abgemacht. Morgen wenden wir uns wieder unseren Problemen zu, für heute haben wir uns genug mit ihnen auseinandergesetzt._

Sara wandte sich Rip zu. Sie beide befanden sich in seinem Büro und hatten gerade gemeinsam auf das Dasein als Legenden angestoßen. Rip wirkte müde und unglücklich, und er hatte zugegeben, dass ihn nicht so sehr belastete, dass er nicht mehr der Captain war und auf die Befehle anderer hören musste, sondern dass Sara ein viel besserer Captain als er war. Und dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo genau sein Platz nun war. Sara hatte erwidert, dass sein Platz hier bei den Legends war, denn immerhin bestanden sie aus Außenseitern und Verlorenen, die nicht wussten, wo ihr Platz in ihrer täglichen Existenz eigentlich war. Darauf hatten sie beide getrunken.

 _Auch wenn er im Augenblick zweifelt, sein Platz ist hier bei uns. Das hier ist auch sein Rudel. Er gehört zu uns,_ dachte Sara, als sie Rip musterte. Immerhin waren sie es die die Wahrheit über Rip Hunter wussten, die wussten, dass er ein Omega war, der sein ganzes Leben nur vorgegeben hatte ein Beta zu sein, da Omegas keine Time Master sein konnten. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau waren sie neben gewissen Bekannten aus Rips Kindheit die einzigen, die davon wussten. Abzüglich der Legion (nur Legion ging ja, Sara könnte sie nur „Legion" nennen anstatt „Legion der Verdammnis"), all jenen die Rip als Phil Gasmer, Filmstudent im Amerika der 1960er kannten, und den Großteils verstorbenen Mitgliedern der JSA, die auf Rip getroffen waren, nachdem er aufgehört hatte sich für einen Beta auszugeben.

 _Okay, die Liste wird immer länger, aber wir sind die einzige, die es akzeptieren, ohne es zu hinterfragen, und es einfach hinnehmen. Es ändert für uns nichts. Vorher war er Rip Hunter, und jetzt ist er Rip Hunter, nur dass er jetzt so viel mehr Sinn ergibt. Auf jeden Fall lieben wir ihn trotzdem immer noch – nicht auf diese Weise versteht sich – sondern als Rudelmitglied. Nichts hat sich für uns verändert._

Das war zumindest die Lüge, die sich Sara einredete. Die Wahrheit war: Alles hatte sich verändert. Jetzt, da sie es wussten, sahen sie alle Rip zwangsläufig mit anderen Augen. Für Ray und Nate war er jetzt einer von „ihnen" (nicht, dass Nate Rip zuvor, als er sich noch als Beta ausgegeben hatte, gekannt hätte, aber er hatte immerhin eine gewisse Vorstellung von Rip Hunter gehabt), für Mick und Amaya (die ebenfalls nur eine Vorstellung vom Beta-Rip gehabt hatte, da sie ihn nie kennen gelernt hatte) war er jetzt jemand, der Schutz brauchte, für Professor Stein und Jax war er jetzt nicht mehr einer von „ihnen", und für Sara … tja, was war er für Sara?

Amaya hatte ihr vorgeworfen, sie hätte sexuelles Interesse an Rip, aber wenn das stimmen würde, dann hätte sie das nicht erst entwickelt, als sie erfahren hatte, was Rip wirklich war, oder? Vielleicht hatte sie es schon zuvor entwickelt gehabt. Sie erinnerte sich an ein paar unangenehme Szenen mit Mick, die Rip involvierten, aus der Zeit kurz bevor sie Rip an die Zeit verloren hatten. Daran, wie sie Mick am liebsten die Kehle herausgerissen hätte, nur weil er mit Rip zusammen alleine getrunken hatte. Also ja, okay, sie war besitzergreifend geworden, schon zuvor, vermutlich weil Rip nach dem endgültigen Verlust seiner Familie nicht mehr ständig darauf geachtet hatte seinen wahren Geruch zu überdecken, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Sie war auch besitzergreifend Ray und Nate gegenüber, und trotzdem ließ sie ihnen ihre Affären. Sie wollte sie nicht. Sie hätte Ray haben können, aber sie hatte sich bewusst gegen diese Variante entschieden. Sie hatte ihn Kendra überlassen, und nun überließ sie ihn Mick. Und Nate überließ sie Amaya. Und nur weil es niemanden an Bord gab, der Interesse an Rip hatte, hieß das nicht, dass sie ihn nicht ebenfalls jemand anderen überlassen würde, wenn dieser Interesse bekunden würde. Falls diese Person würdig wäre mit Rip etwas anzufangen, versteht sich.

Und nebenbei: Sara ging nicht mit Omegas aus. Sie bevorzugte Betas und genoss Sex mit anderen Alphas. Ja, ab und an ließ sie sich mit einem Omega ein, der sich bewusst war, dass das nur eine kurze Nummer und nicht die wahre Liebe war, aber das war auch schon alles. Und Rip Hunter war kein „kurze Nummer"-Typ. Er war ein Witwer, der auch seinen Sohn begraben hatte. Mit ihm musste man vorsichtig umgehen. Er war eben … fragil. Das war alles. Sara wusste, dass dem so war, und deswegen war sie so besitzergreifend und beschützend dem Omega gegenüber eingestellt, mehr steckte nicht dahinter.

Sie hatte nicht damit aufgehört sich durch die Zeiten zu schlafen, weil sich dachte, dass das Rip missfallen könnte, nein sie hatte damit aufgehört, weil sie diese Phase ihrer Trauer um ihre Schwester überwunden hatte, und weil sie zum Captain der _Waverider_ geworden war, und ein Anführer ein Vorbild zu sein hatte. Mehr steckte da nicht dahinter.

„Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten zu Bett gehen", meinte Sara zu Rip.

Dieser sah sie einen Moment lang mit großen Augen an, fast so als würde er annehmen sie würde damit meinen, dass sie gemeinsam zu Bett gehen sollten. Was sie natürlich nicht gemeint hatte, ganz und gar nicht. „Ich meinte, jeder in seiner Kabine", erklärte sie schnell.

„Natürlich. Was solltest du auch sonst meinen?", erwiderte Rip etwas zu schnell. Offenbar hatte er wirklich gedacht, sie würde es anders meinen, als sie es gemeint hatte. Nun gut, er konnte nichts dafür, immerhin war er immer noch verwirrt und hatte einen Großteil seiner Zeit in den letzten Wochen zwischen Alphas verbracht, die ihn nicht sonderlich gut behandelten, er war es also nicht mehr gewohnt, dass jemand auf ihn und seine Bedürfnisse Acht gab, besonders wenn dieser jemand ein Alpha war.

„Ja, also dann … Gute Nacht", meinte Sara etwas hilflos und beschloss einfach als erste zu gehen, damit keine weiteren Missverständnisse aufkommen könnten. Sie nickte Rip noch einmal zu, stellte ihr Glas ab, und verließ dann sein Büro.

Draußen angekommen atmete sie tief durch. Was war denn das eben gewesen? _Das liegt nur daran, dass er ein Omega ist, und ich ein Alpha bin, und er in letzter Zeit so viel durchgemacht hat, und ich unrund bin, weil mein Rudel solange zerrissen war und erst jetzt wieder zusammen ist. Der Alpha-Teil von mir will alles tun um zu verhindern, dass er noch mal verloren geht, und das wiederum spürt er, und es verwirrt ihn,_ sagte sie sich. Wenn er doch nur der Einzige wäre, den das verwirren würde…

* * *

Rays Liebesleben war schon mal einfacher gewesen. Damals vor langer Zeit in seiner Jugend. Aber selbst seine seltsame Dreiecksbeziehung mit Oliver und Felicity in Starling City war übersichtlicher gewesen als all die Beziehungen, in die er sich verwickeln hatte lassen, seit er die _Waverider_ betreten hatte. Kendra, Sara, Leonard, Amaya, und natürlich Mick.

Mick war der Schwierigste von allen. Zuletzt hatte ihm Ray gesagt, dass er bereit für eine Beziehung mit dem Alpha wäre, wenn dieser das auch wolle. Dass er Mick gut genug kannte und verstand um zu wissen, worauf er sich einließ, dass er sich aber trotzdem darauf einlassen wollte, weil er eben nur Mick wollte. Und dann hatte er auf eine Reaktion des Alphas gewartet. Zunächst hatte er umsonst gewartet, aber inzwischen war er an schwierige Alphas gewöhnt und hatte Geduld erlernt. Seine Kabinentüre blieb auch nach der Sache mit dem Mond und Eobard Thawne unverschlossen, doch Ray erwartete sich eigentlich nicht wirklich, dass Mick zu ihm kommen würde, und war deswegen um so überraschter, als der Alpha hereinkam, wortlos zu ihm ins Bett kroch, und sich dann auf ihn legte und begann ihn zu beschnuppern.

„Hi, Mick", war alles, was Ray als Begrüßung einfiel.

„Du riechst nach diesem Bastard", meinte Mick vorwurfsvoll.

„Tatsächlich? Nun, wir waren relativ lange gemeinsam in einer Raumkapsel eingeschlossen, und er besitzt relativ starke Pheromone, und natürlich habe ich ihn gefesselt und entfesselt, also vielleicht ist es deswegen so, aber…", brabbelte Ray mögliche Erklärungen vor sich hin, weil er nicht wollte, dass Mick auf die Idee käme, dass auch nur irgendetwas zwischen Ray und Eobard Thawne gelaufen wäre, obwohl er sich darüber bewusst war, dass er nur Unsinn brabbelte.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit! Hat er dich angefasst?!", unterbrach ihn Mick ungehalten.

„Ähm, nein. Nein, wirklich nicht", erklärte Ray schnell, „Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber nicht auf diese Weise, Mick. Ich bin kein Stricher-Junge!"

Mick brummte zustimmend und begann dann damit sich an Rays Körper zu reiben. Allerdings nicht unbedingt auf die aufreizende Art, sondern eher auf die besitzergreifende Geruchsübertragungs-Art. _Na toll,_ dachte Ray, _Er ist eifersüchtig, aber trotzdem will er nicht mit mir schlafen. Das ist wieder mal typisch._ „Weißt du, es gibt einen einfacheren Weg dafür zu sorgen, dass ich nach dir rieche, Mick", meinte er trotzdem hoffnungsvoll.

„Sei still, Schmalzlocke", warnte ihn Mick und fuhr mit seinem Tun fort.

„Wir könnten uns ja wenigstens ausziehen, dann ginge es schneller", startete Ray einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch.

„Passt schon so", meinte Mick nur. Ray war ganz und gar nicht dieser Meinung. Er wusste ja, dass Mick der Meinung war, er hätte Ray nicht verdient, hätte überhaupt keinen Omega verdient, aber das hier war jetzt nur noch verwirrend. Wollte er, dass Ray nach Mick roch damit kein anderer Alpha auf die Idee käme zu glauben, dass Ray ein ungebundener Omega und damit zu haben wäre? Aber wollte er sich zugleich immer noch nicht auf Ray einlassen? Das wäre alles schon etwas … extrem.

„Bist du betrunken, Mick?", erkundigte sich Ray vorsichtig.

„War auf dem Mond", murmelte Mick anstatt einer Antwort, aber zumindest hatte er inzwischen damit aufgehört sich an Ray zu reiben.

„Ja, ich war auf dem Mond. Was hat das …. Mick?!"

Micks einzige Antwort bestand in einem lauten Schnarchen. _Na wunderbar. Unsere bisherigen gemeinsamen Nächten waren auf jeden Fall erotischer,_ dachte Ray verbittert, _Unter anderen Umständen würde ich mich ja geschmeichelt fühlen, aber unter diesen, habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich von dem allen jetzt halten soll._

Wie er Mick kannte, würde der Mann am nächsten Morgen nur wieder damit beginnen sich von Ray zurückzuziehen um so den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er überhaupt keine Gefühle für den anderen Mann hegen würde. _Ich muss Amaya zu dem hier befragen. Vielleicht weiß sie, was das alles soll,_ beschloss er. Amaya war gut mit Mick befreundet und schien ihn besser zu verstehen als die meisten anderen an Bord. Und sie war auch gut mit Ray befreundet, was Mick aber nicht zu stören schien, vielleicht deswegen, weil sie und Nate in letzter Zeit zunehmend nacheinander rochen. Da Amaya also offenbar mehr Interesse an Nate hatte als an Ray, schien Mick sie nicht als Bedrohung anzusehen, und Ray konnte mir ihr abhängen ohne sich Sorgen um Hintergedanken machen zu müssen, und sich mit ihr darüber beratschlagen, wie er Mick am besten herumkriegen könnte. Mit ihr und Nate, der über dieses Thema nie sehr glücklich war, aber immerhin ein gut genuger Freund war um Rays Jammereien zuzuhören.

Ja, er würde sich Rat bei Amaya und Nate holen … und das obwohl er Nate nahegelegt hatte, dass dieser keine Zukunft mit Amaya haben könnte, da diese Teil der Geschichte war und in ihre angestammte Zeit zurückkehren musste. Nachdem er bewusst versucht hatte seine beiden Freunde auseinanderzubringen, war es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee sich mit ihnen über sein eigenes Liebesleben zu beratschlagen.

Ray seufzte tief und beschloss sich über all das Morgen Gedanken zu machen und wenigstens zu versuchen zu schlafen. Er versuchte sich unter Mick hinauszumanövrieren um weniger Gewicht auf sich liegen zu haben, was dem Alpha ein unwilliges Stöhnen entlockte und aber nur zu gesteigerter sexueller Frustration auf Rays Seite führte und zu keiner besseren Schlafposition.

Ray seufzte noch einmal und gab es auf sich bewegen zu wollen. Es war ja eigentlich ganz entspannend einen großen Alpha auf sich liegen zu haben (auch wenn er Morgen vermutlich kein Gefühl mehr in seinen Extremitäten haben würde). Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich nur auf seine Müdigkeit zu konzentrieren….

Bis er ein lautes Geräusch hörte, das ihn auffahren ließ. Und nicht nur ihn. Mick war regelrecht aufgesprungen und stand nun vor dem Bett, bereit zum Kampf. „Was war das?", knurrte er.

„Ich weiß nicht", räumte Ray ein, „Das hörte sich an wie …"

Laute explosionsartige Geräusche drangen durch die _Waverider._ „Schüsse", schloss Ray seinen Satz. Mick knurrte unruhig. „Die Hitzekanone", murmelte er. Sie war nicht hier, sondern in Micks Quartier. „Mein Anzug ist im Frachtraum", erklärte Ray, „Genau wie die Kältekanone."

„Hast du irgendwelche Waffen?!", wollte Mick wissen.

Ray schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. Mick langte nach dem Buttermesser auf Rays Nachttisch und meinte dann: „Ich gehe nachsehen. Du bleibst hier."

Ray dachte ja gar nicht daran. Mick war nicht Sara, er hatte ihm keine Befehle zu geben, da er ja noch nicht einmal richtig mit Ray zusammen sein wollte. Er war nicht Rays Alpha.

Ray nahm die Gabel und folgte Mick nach draußen. In den Gängen der _Waverider_ war ein ausgewachsener Kampf im Gange. Firestorm flog herum und bekämpfte einen Haufen Leute, die Ray noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, und von denen er auch nicht wusste, wie sie an Bord gekommen waren. Die Eindringlinge waren bewaffnet und gepanzert und wirkten nicht ganz menschlich auf Ray. Und sie schossen auf Firestorm. „Passt auf wo ihr hinzielt, ich habe sowieso noch genug Reparaturen vor mir!", beschwerte sich Jax bei seinen Gegnern, „Und ja, Grauer, offenbar gehört die Einstiegsluke dazu!" Letzteres richtete sich an Martin, der ihm offenbar telepathisch etwas eingeflüstert hatte, was er in der letzten Zeit während Kampfsituationen schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Ray sah, dass auch Mick Teil des Kampfes war. Er bekämpfte mit dem Messer einen der gepanzerten Angreifer. Amaya lag bewusstlos am Boden, und Sara ebenfalls.

„Gideon, was ist los? Wie konnten die in das Schiff kommen, ohne, dass wir es bemerken?!", wollte Ray wissen, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Offenbar war die Schiffs-AI deaktiviert worden. Das ganze erweckte eine Art unangenehmes Deja Vu in Ray. Hatte Rip sie etwa schon wieder verraten? Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben!

In diesem Moment kam Nate in Stahlform um die Ecke gerannt und stürzte sich in den Kampf. Ray wurde dadurch daran erinnert, dass der Kampf in vollem Gange war, doch wie sollte er gegen eine Truppe ankommen, die Amaya und Sara ausgeschaltet hatte?

„Verschwinde und hol deinen Anzug, Schmalzlocke!", rief ihm Mick zu. Ray nickte und fragte sich dann aber, wie er an den Kampf vorbeikommen sollte. Offenbar musste er einen anderen Weg nehmen. Er drehte sich um und rannte in die andere Richtung los und lief schnell Rip in die Arme, der ihm ein futuristisches Gewehr reichte. „Hier, Dr. Palmer. Es gab eine Art EMP, ich weiß nicht, ob der Atom-Anzug unter diesen Umständen funktionieren würde", meinte er, „Diese hier waren aber geschützt."

„Besser als eine Gabel", fand Ray und ignorierte Rips verwirrten Blick, „Der Kampf ist dort hinten."

Gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Kampf zurück, der jedoch noch schlechter als zuvor für sie aussah. Jax und der Professor lagen ohnmächtig und getrennt voneinander auf dem Boden, Mick war ebenfalls geschlagen worden, und nur Nate stand noch, wenn er auch allerdings von einem der Angreifer im Würgegriff gehalten wurde. „Stahl runter, oder wir töten dich!", warnte dieser den Historiker, während seine Kollegen um die beiden herumstanden und den Kampf beobachteten.

„Lasst ihn los und ergebt euch!", forderte Rip lautstark und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der Eindringlinge auf sich und Ray.

„Das sind sie", meinte einer der gepanzerten Angreifer, „Die anderen Omegas."

Ray fragte sich, was daran so bedeutend war. Doch er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er es gleich herausfinden würde.

Der Sprecher nickten seinen Leuten zu, woraufhin jeder von denen, der die Hände gerade frei hatte, etwas an seinem rechten Handgelenk berührte und plötzlich wurde Ray mit einem Mal schwindelig und dann schwarz vor Augen, und er spürte noch wie er in sich zusammensank und am Boden aufkam, und dann spürte er gar nichts mehr.

* * *

 _A/N: Willkommen zum zweiten Teil dieser Fanfiction-Reihe._

 _Ich freue mich immer über Reviews. In Zukunft erwarten euch düsterer Themen, also stellt euch schon mal darauf ein._


	2. Piraten!

_Extra-Warnings: Erw. von sexueller Sklaverei, Kidnapping und Sklavenhandel_

* * *

 **2\. Piraten!**

* * *

„Da sind Sie ja endlich wieder, Mister Rory."

Mick fuhr auf und hatte sich schon halb aufgerichtet, als er diese Bewegung schon wieder bereute. Aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, und das beunruhigte ihn zutiefst und versetzte all seine Sinne in Alarmzustand. Er starrte in Professor Steins Gesicht, der gerade dabei zu sein schien an seinem Kopf herumzufummeln - schon wieder einmal. „Sie haben einiges abbekommen, aber Ihr Dickschädel hat schon anderes ausgehalten", meinte der Professor.

Mick warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der den Mann allerdings nicht zu beeindrucken schien. Aber zumindest sorgte er dafür, dass der Beta ein wenig aus Micks Sichtfeld trat um Gott-weiß-was-zu-tun. Das gab Mick Gelegenheit sich in der Krankenstation umzusehen. Er erkannte Amaya auf der Liege ihm gegenüber sitzen, deren linken Arm Jax gerade mit einem Verband umwickelte. Sara stand wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt und wirkte ebenfalls überaus ramponiert, aber zumindest sie war schon wieder auf den Beinen.

Das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wurde stärker als Mick sich noch einmal prüfend im Raum umsah. Nein, etwas stimmte definitiv nicht. Etwas - jemand - fehlte, der auf jeden Fall hier sein würde und sich besorgt um Mick bemühen würde, und sei es nur um ja sicher zu stellen, dass ihm auch wirklich nichts fehlte.

Und er war nicht der Einzige, der fehlte. Der Schönling war nicht da, was unglaubwürdig war, da Amaya verletzt war, und er in diesem Fall niemals freiwillig woanders wäre als sie. Und ja, der Engländer könnte auf der Brücke sein, aber in Saras Haltung lag eine Anspannung, die Mick darauf hinwies, dass das vermutlich nicht der Fall war.

„Wo sind sie?", brachte Mick hervor und war überrascht darüber, dass seine Stimme nach einem Krächzen klang, „Wo sind Schmalzlocke und die anderen?"

Stein tauchte wieder in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf und redete mit beruhigender Stimme auf Mick ein, während er eine Hand auf dessen Schulter rasten ließ, was mehr als nur ein bisschen verdächtig war. „Nun, Mister Rory, Sie haben einiges hinter sich und sollten sich wirklich nicht aufregen. Immerhin haben Sie gegen die Angreifer nur mit einem Buttermesse und ihren eigenen zwei bloßen Händen gekämpft, und die waren bewaffnet und gepanzert und ….", schwafelte der Professor vor sich hin.

Mick knurrte unwillig und schüttelte die Hand des Professors ab. „Hören Sie auf mich zu beta-n, Professor, und sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen will! Wo sind unsere Omegas?!", wollte er lautstark wissen, woraufhin alle zu ihm sahen.

Martin seufzte tief und meinte dann: „Wie es scheint wurden sie entführt…"

Mick hatte es geahnt und versuchte natürlich sofort wieder aufzustehen. Der Professor drückte ihn entschieden wieder in seine aufrechtstehende Liege nieder. „… aber das ist kein Grund zur Aufregung", fuhr er fort, „Gideon wurde reaktiviert und arbeitet schon an diesem Problem. Im Moment gibt es nichts, was wir tun können, also können Sie genauso gut sitzen bleiben." Das hörte sich zwar logisch an, aber Mick war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass das Ganze ein weiterer Beta-Trick war um ihn ruhig zu halten.

„Wer waren die überhaupt?", fragte er in die Runde, da er nicht einfach nichts tun konnte, aber nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.

„Piraten, wie es aussieht", meinte Sara, „Aber keine Zeitpiraten, diesmal." Sie begann damit unruhig hin und her zu wippen. „Sie haben nichts und niemand anderen mitgehen lassen, außer den Omegas. Es wirkt so, als wären sie gezielt hinter ihnen her gewesen", fuhr sie fort, „Und wir wissen, was das heißt…"

„Omega-Sklavenhandel", stieß Mich hervor und war alles andere als erfreut. Der Engländer kam vermutlich zurecht, aber Ray und Nate waren nicht aus dem Stoff gemacht um sich mit Sexsklaverei auseinanderzusetzen. Verdammt, sie hätten überhaupt nie in so eine Situation geraten dürfen!

Natürlich kannte Mick die Gerüchte, jeder kannte sie; die bestellbaren Omegas, die man online kaufen konnte, um sich einen Gefährten zuzulegen. Je exotischer desto besser. Ab und an berichteten die Nachrichten über das Auffliegen eines Sklavenhandelrings und misshandelte Omegas, die gerettet worden waren. Mick hatte diesen Meldungen niemals viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. So etwas passierte niemals Leuten, die er kannte. So etwas passierte niemals Amerikanern. Nun, zumindest auf der Erde des Jahres 2016 wäre es Ray und Nate vermutlich niemals passiert. Aber dort hatten sie sich nicht befunden, als sie entführt worden waren. Sie waren von der _Waverider_ entführt worden! Mitten aus dem Zeitvortex! Das alleine war schon seltsam genug. Aber Mick hatte das Gefühl, dass Sara recht hatte, dass es ein gezielter Angriff gewesen war, dass es diese Piraten gezielt auf ihre Omegas abgesehen gehabt hatten.

„Wer waren die?", wollte Mick wissen, „Wieso konnten sie uns aufspüren?!"

„Meinen Messungen zufolge waren sie nicht-menschlich", erklärte Gideons Stimme.

Na toll, auch das noch. „Sollen wir Supergirl um Hilfe bitten?", wollte Amaya daraufhin wissen.

Sara schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Keine Zeit. Dafür müssten wir ins Jahr 2016 oder 2017 zurück und mit StarLabs Kontakt aufnehmen, damit die Supergirl auf ihrer Erde kontaktieren, die dann in unser Universum kommen müsste um ihre Daten mit uns zu teilen. Das würde alles viel zu lange dauern. Bis wir damit fertig sind, könnte Rip und den anderen alles Mögliche zugestoßen sein. Nein, wir müssen sofort die Verfolgung aufnehmen", meinte sie, „Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie auf den bekanntesten intergalaktischen Omega-Sklavenumschlagshandlungsplanten gebracht werden. Also müssen wir auch dort hin."

Mick nickte. „Das hört sich gut für mich an", meinte er. Wenn er schon mal dort war, könnte er auch gleich ein paar Kiefer von einigen Sklavenhändlern brechen, vielleicht würde er sich dadurch etwas besser fühlen.

„Setze Kurs auf Maaldoria im Arcturus-System", erwiderte Gideon, „Ich habe die Chronitonpartikelspur der Angreifer analysiert und verfolgt um festzustellen in welche Zeitperiode sie unterwegs sind und unseren Zielort entsprechend angepasst."

Sara nickte zufrieden. „Gut so. Während wir unterwegs sind, sollten wir uns über Maaldoria informieren und Rips Waffenkammer nach größeren Kalibern durchsuchen", meinte sie, „Das hier wird anders werden als all unsere bisherigen Missionen. Wir bekommen es mit außerirdischen Rassen zu tun, die mit den Dominators mithalten können. Ein Spaziergang sieht anders aus."

„Und natürlich brauchen wir noch einen ausgereifteren Plan", warf Martin ein, „Ich meine, wir können nicht einfach kopflos um uns schießend diesen Planeten stürmen und nach unseren Freunden fragen und hoffen, dass wir damit Erfolg haben."

Mick sah nicht ein, warum sie das nicht können sollten, aber das war vermutlich wieder mal nur seine Meinung. Trotzdem brauchte Sara etwas länger als erwartet, bevor sie „natürlich" sagte. Vielleicht war sie dieses Mal zur Abwechslung doch einmal Micks Meinung.

„Ich seh mal nach, was die Waffenkammer so alles zu bieten hat", bot sich Jax an, „Kommst du mit, Sara?"

Sara, die wieder damit begonnen hatte nach hinten und nach vorne zu wippen, wirkte einen Moment zerstreut, bevor sie nickte und dann mit Jax die Krankenstation verließ.

„Und ich bleibe dann wohl hier … bei Ihnen beiden", meinte der Professor.

„Wir brauchen keinen Babysitter", meinte Mick, „Sie sollten sich lieber auf der Brücke oder in der Bibliothek nützlich machen, Professor."

„Oh, das werde ich noch", versicherte ihn Martin, „Ich denke nur, dass ich im Moment noch hier bleiben sollte. Bis ich sicher bin, dass Sie sich genug erholt haben um wieder herumzulaufen, Mister Rory." Mick gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich.

„Ich kann Mick versorgen, Professor", bot sich Amaya an, „Und Gideon kann seine Werte im Auge behalten."

Martin sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann meinte er: „Nun, vielleicht haben Sie recht. Immerhin haben wir ja keine Zeit zu verlieren, nicht wahr? Dann fange ich am Besten gleich mit der Recherche in der Bibliothek an." Er warf den beiden Alphas noch einmal prüfende Blicke zu, bevor er ging.

„Er denkt, wir brauchen einen Beta zur Beruhigung", meinte Mick zu Amaya, und gab ungerne zu, dass er, kaum dass der Professor den Raum verlassen hatte, damit begann unruhiger zu werden. „Vielleicht hat er damit ja sogar recht", meinte Amaya, die ähnlich zu empfinden schien.

„Ich brauche keine Beruhigung. Ich brauche das Gefühl etwas zu tun um den Jungs zu helfen", erwiderte Mick nur.

„Keine Sorge. Bald wirst du mehr als genug zu tun haben", gab Amaya zurück, „Sara hat recht. Das hier wird keine Mission wie jede andere. Und wir können nur hoffen, dass wir trotzdem Erfolg haben werden."

Für Mick gab es keine Alternative dazu. „Keine Sorge. Wir reden Ray und Nate retten", versprach er.

„Und Rip", erinnerte ihn Amaya.

„Das war impliziert", behauptete Mick schnell. In Wahrheit konnte er aber natürlich nur an Ray denken. Warum hatte sich dieser Idiot nur entführen lassen? Und wie lange konnte er entführt bleiben, bevor Mick die Kontrolle über sich verlieren würde?

* * *

Martin war besorgt. Die Dinge liefen überhaupt nicht gut, und als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er sich Sorgen um Rip, Raymond und Nate machen musste, musste er sich nun auch noch Sorgen um die Alphas ihres Rudels machen. Diese traf die Entführung der Omegas natürlich noch härter als Martin und Jefferson, und das gleich aus mehreren Gründen. Es ging gegen ihren Alphastolz und ihren Alphainstinkt nicht sofort loszurennen und alle Entführer zu töten, und die Tatsache, dass von allen Seiten gewisse Gefühle für jeweils mindestens einen der entführten Omegas im Spiel waren, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

 _Und genau wegen so einer Situation war ich nicht begeistert davon Omegas an Bord zu haben,_ dachte er, _Ich habe es kommen sehen und ich hatte Recht._ Dr. Heywood hatte wenigstens Superkräfte, aber Dr. Palmer und Captain Hunter waren praktisch wehrlos. Nicht, dass sie keine Fähigkeiten besessen hätten, die ihnen in anderen Situationen von Nutzen gewesen wären, aber hier ging es um Sklavenhändler und Piraten, die wussten wie man Omegas klein hielt. Gar nicht erst zureden davon, dass Captain Hunter nach allem, was er zuletzt durchgemacht hatte, nicht unbedingt in Bestform war. Genau wie Dr. Heywood, der seinen Großvater verloren hatte, und Raymond, der gerade erst am Mond gestrandet gewesen war.

Der Gedanke an die Gefahr, in der sie alle schwebten, war schon schlimm genug, aber hinzu kamen nun noch Sara, Mister Rory und Miss Jiwe, die offensichtlich neben sich standen. Sara hatte sich bisher als guter Captain und gute Rudelführerin erwiesen, aber Martin war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie dazu in der Lage war mit dieser Situation rational genug umzugehen. Vom ersten Moment an, als sie nach dem Überfall aufgewacht war, hatte er gespürt, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Dieses nervöse Wippen, wenn sie dachte, dass es keinem auffiel, ihr Zögern als er darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie einen besseren Plan bräuchten als einfach nur drauf loszuschießen….

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich wieder einiger Maßen unter Kontrolle bekommen würde, bevor sie Maaldoria erreichten. Ansonsten hatten sie ein Problem. Unter anderen Umständen wäre Miss Jiwe ein geeigneter Ersatz als Anführerin im Kampf, doch die Tatsache, dass sie erst vor kurzem einen guten Freund verloren hatte, und dass der Omega, mit dem sie sexuellen Verkehr pflegte, entführt worden war, machte sich noch weniger verlässlich als Sara, was diese Mission anging. Und Mister Rory war auch ohne den Gedanken an einen Raymond in Sklaverei schon unbeherrscht genug.

Jefferson betrat die Bibliothek, und Martin wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Da bist du ja endlich, Jefferson, ich habe dich schon vor langem gerufen!", begrüßte er seinen jungen Partner.

„Ich war mit Sara in der Waffenkammer. Wie ich gesagt habe. Was ist überhaupt der Notfall, Grauer? Wir haben schon genug Probleme, sag nicht, dass du schon wieder irgendetwas mit Lily und Zeitlinie angestellt hast", erwiderte Jefferson.

„Nein, nein, es geht nicht um Lily. Sag mir, wie ist dir Sara erschienen? Kam sie dir normal vor? Hatte sie sich im Griff?", bestürmte Martin den jungen Mann schnell mit Fragen.

„Na ja, sie war schon nervös und wollte das offensichtlich verbergen, aber im Moment sind wir doch alle etwas neben der Spur, also…"

„Wir können es uns aber nicht leisten, dass sie neben der Spur ist, Jefferson. Ich habe über den Sklavenmond, den wir ansteuern, nachgelesen, und das ist ein wirklich hartes Pflaster. Alphachat pur. Wir brauchen einen starken Alpha und einen kühlen Kopf, wenn wir dort überleben wollen, und erst recht um dort eine Spur von Raymond und den anderen zu finden", erklärte Martin, „Dort wimmelt es nur so von Aliens, aber nicht der der netten Sorte. Unsere Fähigkeiten verschaffen uns dort keinen Vorteil. Und da wir kein Geld haben, zumindest keines, das intergalaktisch anerkannt werden würde, können wir unsere Freunde nicht einmal einfach freikaufen, sondern müssen sie befreien, also…"

Jefferson packte ihn beruhigend an der Schulter und meinte: „Schon gut, Grauer, es ist ernst. Das habe ich verstanden. Ich mache mir ja auch Sorgen um Ray, Rip und Nate, aber Panik zu schieben bringt uns jetzt auch nichts."

„Ja, genau, das ist ja das Problem. Sara darf jetzt nicht in Panik geraten. Ihre Sorge um Captain Hunter darf sie nicht von der Mission ablenken. Mister Rory und Miss Jiwe werden schwer genug zu kontrollieren sein. Ein Alpha, der um seinen Gefährten kämpft, ist eine Naturgewalt, mit der man nicht spaßen sollte. Drei davon sind zu viele für uns beide!"

Jefferson zog eine nachdenkliche Miene. „Ich denke nicht, dass Amaya und Mick in Nate und Ray ihre Gefährten sehen. Ich meine, ja, da war Sex im Spiel, aber Amaya wollte es doch sicher locker halten damit sie in ihre Zeit zurück kann, und bei Mick und Ray blickt doch sowieso keiner durch….", sagte er dann.

„Mister Rory riecht, falls es dir entgangen ist, von Oben bis unten nach Raymond, und Miss Jiwe hat einiges an Sympathie für Dr. Heywood übrig und erscheint mir nicht als jemand der Liebesdinge locker hält. Und eine Entführung ihrer Partner bringt in ihnen sicherlich nicht gerade vernünftige Gedanken zum Vorschein. Offizielle Gefährten oder nicht, das Gefühl einen Gefährten zu haben alleine, der in Gefahr ist, reicht aus. Das hier ist kein einfacher Kampf. Unsere Omegas befinden sich nicht einfach in Gefangenschaft, sie sollen als Sexsklaven verkauft werden. Allein der Gedanke daran dürfte ausreichen um den gefestigtsten Alpha aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen", erklärte Martin, „Deswegen müssen wir uns auf Sara verlassen können. Können wir das?"

Jefferson zögerte. „Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich wieder einkriegen. Du kennst sie doch, wenn sie erst mal im Kampfmodus ist…"

Martin schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, das reicht diesmal nicht aus. Wir müssen uns der Möglichkeit stellen, dass du möglicherweise das Kommando übernehmen musst", beschloss er.

„Ich? Wieso denn ich?!", empörte sich Jefferson, „Meine Zeit als Kommandant lief nicht gerade gut, falls du dich daran erinnern kannst. Sara wurde ermordet, und ich gab den bösen Rip den Speer des Schicksals! Das ist keine überwältigende Bilanz."

„Trotzdem musst du es sein. Sara hat dich zu ihrem Stellvertreter ausgebildet, genau deswegen hat sie dir bei jenem Zwischenfall das Kommando übertragen. Und ja, was danach geschehen ist, war alles andere als erfreulich, es ändert aber nichts daran, dass du unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen der einzige Kandidat für den Posten bist. Miss Jiwe fällt weg, und Captain Hunter ist nicht hier. Genauso wenig wie Raymond oder Dr. Heywood. Und nachdem ich schon schmerzhaft lernen musste, dass ich nicht zum Anführer geschaffen bin, bleibst nur du", klärte ihn Martin auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier gerade hinter Saras Rücken einen Coup diskutieren!", empörte sich Jefferson kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass es nicht dazu kommt, aber wir müssen auf die Möglichkeit vorbereitet sein. Du musst vorbereitet sein", entgegnete Martin.

„Nun betrachte mich als vorbereitet. Nachdem man ja niemals wirklich auf so etwas vorbereitet sein kann", seufzte Jefferson, „Ich muss jetzt auf die Brücke. Nach diesem Gespräch denke ich, dass ich wichtig ist, dass zumindest irgendjemand mit kühlem Kopf dort ist, und da ich im Moment die einzige Person auf diesem Schiff zu sein scheine, die einen kühlen Kopf hat, fällt auch diese Bürde wohl mir zu."

„Da widerspreche ich dir nicht", gab Martin nur zurück, der sich von Jeffersons Versuchen sarkastisch zu sein noch nie hatte beeindrucken lassen und nicht vorhatte jetzt damit anzufangen.

„Aber warte mal, Grauer", fiel dem jungen Beta dann noch ein, „Wenn wir alle in Panik geraten … Irgendwie ist es diesen Piraten gelungen uns zu finden, und sie wussten, dass wir Omegas an Bord haben, und scheinbar auch wer diese sind. Was wenn die Liga der Verdammnis genau das erreichen wollte? Dass wir in Panik geraten, meine ich."

Martin seufzte seelenvoll. „Oh, Jefferson, ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass das genau das ist, was die Liga erreichen wollte. Dieser ganze Trip zum Sklavenmond, der eigentlich ein Planet und kein Mond ist, ist offensichtlich eine Falle von Mister Thawne für uns. Deswegen bin ich ja so nahe am Verzweifeln: Weil es für uns keine Möglichkeit gibt, ihm nicht in diese Falle zu gehen!"

* * *

 _A/N: Kenner der Arrowversums haben hoffentlich, dass „Supergirl"-Easteregg erkannt, das bald kein Easteregg mehr sein wird, sondern der Schauplatz dieser Fic._

 _Reviews?_


	3. Gefangen

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Sex_

 _Zusätzliche Pairings für dieses Kapitel: Rip/Miranda, Rip/Gideon, Rip/Ray_

* * *

 **3\. Gefangen**

* * *

„Meine Kräfte funktionieren immer noch nicht", erklärte Nate den anderen resignierend. Seit er wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er immer wieder versucht zu Stahl zu werden, und seit dem hatte das nicht funktioniert. Was auch immer seine Entführer mit ihm gemacht hatten, es war nicht wahrscheinlich, dass es bald wieder nachlassen würde.

„Nun, das war auch zu erwarten gewesen, oder?", meinte Rip nur dazu, „Wer auch immer diese Piraten sind, sie wissen, was sie tun."

Das war leider zu wahr. Nachdem die Piraten die _Waverider_ gestürmt und Gideon ausgeschaltet hatten, hatten sie alle Legends im Kampf ausgeschaltet, bis auf Nate, Ray und Rip, die sie dann aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise, die Nate nicht nachvollziehen konnte, betäubt hatten. Als Nate wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatten nicht nur seine Kräfte nicht funktioniert, nein, er hatte sich in Hand- und Fußschellen an den Boden gefesselt in der Gegenwart von Ray und Rip, die genauso gefangen gehalten wurden, in einer Art Zelle wiedergefunden. Zumindest nahmen sie an, dass es sich um eine Zelle handelte, da sich in dem Raum, in dem sie gefangen gehalten wurden, nichts befand außer - und zwar wirklich nichts außer - ihnen dreien. Der Raum hatte außerdem keine Fenster, und nur eine Türe, die fest verschlossen war. Der Komfort ihrer Gefangenen schien ihren Entführern nicht besonders wichtig zu sein, soviel stand fest.

Nate konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen waren, aber sie waren nun schon seit einiger Zeit wieder wach, und bisher hatte sich niemand bei ihnen blicken lassen um nachzusehen, wie es ihnen ging.

Nates erster Gedanke war natürlich gewesen, dass die Liga der Verdammnis hinter dem Angriff auf sie steckte, doch dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass nur die Omegas der _Waverider_ gemeinsam in dieser Zelle saßen, was irgendwie seltsam war. Und dann hatte Rip darauf hingewiesen, dass es sich bei ihren Entführern vermutlich um Aliens handelte, was die Liga als Täter eigentlich ausschloss, da es denen nur um irdische Angelegenheiten ging. Und warum Zeitpiraten sie entführen sollten, war Nate auch nicht ganz klar. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu …

Vielleicht hatten seine Eltern ja doch gewusst, warum sie ihn nicht aus dem Haus lassen wollten. _Aber in den guten alten USA wäre mir das wohl nicht passiert._ „Wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen. Sara und die anderen sind sicher schon hinter unseren Entführern her. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie uns retten", meinte Nate zu den anderen und versuchte dabei möglichst optimistisch zu klingen, wobei er allerdings nicht wusste, ob er die anderen oder sich selbst von diese Idee überzeugen wollte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", meinte Rip, „Das hier sind offensichtlich Profis. Und wer weiß schon, was sie Miss Lance und den anderen angetan haben…"

Nate war von diesem Einwurf gar nicht begeistert. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Rip ist Pessimist, ich bin sicher, du hast recht und die anderen sind bereits damit beschäftigt einen Plan zu schmieden, wie sie uns hier wieder raus holen", mischte sich Ray ein und klang dabei sogar überzeugend. Aber so sehr Rip Hunter ein Pessimist war, so sehr war Ray ein Optimist. Er ging immer davon aus, dass das Gute siegen würde, und dass sich alles von selber fügen würde, einfach deswegen, weil dem immer so war. Der Realist in Nate neigte dazu in ihrer speziellen Situation eher Rip zuzustimmen.

„Wo die uns wohl hinbringen?", wunderte er sich laut um nicht weiter über diese Frage nachdenken zu müssen.

„Auf einen Sklavenmarkt, nehme ich an", erwiderte Rip, „Und keinen auf der Erde, soviel ist sicher."

Nate wünschte sich fast, er hätte nicht gefragt. Er versuchte wieder zu Stahl zu werden und wieder funktionierte es nicht. Warum nur musste er auch ein Omega sein? Wenn er ein Beta geworden wäre, wie sein Vater es sich immer gewünscht hatte, wäre ihm das nicht passiert!

„Okay, das war's", verkündete Rip und Nate sah hinüber zu ihm und stellte fest, dass sich der ehemalige Time-Master von seinen Handschellen befreit hatte. „Wenn ich bitten darf, Dr. Palmer", wandte sich Rip dann an Ray, der neben ihm saß, und begann dann damit an Rays Handschellen zu arbeiten.

„Ein Dietrich?", wunderte sich Nate, „Das würde Mick gefallen."

„So etwas ähnliches. Man weiß nie, in welche Lage man geraten wird", gab Rip zurück, während er mit etwas langem Schmalen in dem Verschluss von Rays Handschellen herumstocherte. Schließlich ertönte ein leises Klickgeräusch und auch Rays Hände waren frei.

„Wunderbar. Jetzt ich!", verlangte Nate, woraufhin Ray kein sehr begeistertes Gesicht zog.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann", gab der Wissenschaftler zu, „Ich meine, ich kann's versuche, aber…"

„Nein, ich befreie meine Füße und kümmere mich dann selber darum", befand Rip und wandte sich seinen Fußschellen zu. Na toll, das bedeutete wohl, dass Nate noch mehr Zeit gefesselt verbringen musste. Er seufzte laut auf und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihnen. Sie war warm und Nate fragte sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

„Amaya muss halb verrückt sein vor Sorge", meinte er.

„Und Mick erst", fügte Ray hinzu, „Diese Piraten haben Glück, wenn er sie nicht alle mit bloßen Händen erwürgt."

Nate warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen Mick und dir?", wollte er wissen, „Seid ihr wieder zusammen? Ich meines, es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr die Nacht zusammen verbracht habt, aber ich dachte eigentlich, er will nichts mehr von dir."

Ray zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was zwischen uns läuft, und ich würde nicht davon sprechen, dass wir die Nacht zusammen verbracht hätten. Ich meine, ja genau genommen haben wir das, aber er hat mich nur geruchsmarkiert und ist dann schnarchend eingeschlafen. Was das nun wieder bedeuten soll, weiß ich auch nicht", meinte er.

Rip warf ihnen beiden einen verstörten Blick zu. „Halten Sie das für den richtigen Moment dieses Thema zu diskutieren?", wollte er dann mit leicht tadelndem Unterton wissen.

Nate und Ray wechselten einen kurzen Blick. „Entschuldigung, du hast recht", sagte Nate dann zerknirscht. Obwohl ein Gespräch über Rays Nichtbeziehung zu Mick wenigstens dazu diente sie von ihrer derzeitigen Lage abzulenken.

Inzwischen hatte es Rip geschafft einen seiner Füße zu befreien und arbeitete nur noch am zweiten. „Oh, nein", murmelte Ray plötzlich und auch Nate konnte es hören - Schritte näherten sich ihrer Zelle, und gleich darauf öffnete sich die Türe.

Ray hatte sich schnell seine Handschellen wieder angelegt, doch Rip war nicht schnell genug um den Dietrich verschwinden zu lassen, sich wieder hinzusetzen, seinen Fuß wieder in die Schelle zu legen, und sich die Handschellen wieder anzulegen, und war gerade dabei seine Hände wieder in seine Handschellen zu legen, als drei ihrer gepanzerten Entführer hereinkamen.

Einer gab einen tadelnden Klicklaut von sich. „Böser Omega", meinte er und zerrte Rip dann auch schon auf die Beine und blickte kurz auf den Fuß hinab, der immer noch angekettet war. „Ich sollte ihn dir eigentlich ausreißen, damit du es lernst, aber unverletzte Omegas bringen mehr ein", befand er und wie von selbst mit einem Klick öffnete sich die Fußschelle.

Rip versuchte nach dem Mann, der ihn gepackt hatte, zu schlagen, doch dieser ließ sich von dem Versuch nicht beeindrucken und hob den Omega hoch, als würde er nichts wiegen, und schüttelte ihn ein wenig durch. Falls er sich dadurch erhoffte den Dietrich zu finden, hatte er allerdings kein Glück. „Passt bei die beiden anderen auf", wies er dann seine Leute an, „Besonders den Dunkelhaarigen, der saß neben dem hier." Dann warf er den strampelten Rip über seine rechte Schulter und verließ die Zelle.

„Hey, was macht ihr mit ihm?! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", protestierte Ray.

„Keine Sorge, ihr werdet alle versorgt", meinte einer der beiden anderen Gepanzerten und baute sich vor Ray und Nate auf. Ray schoss nach vorne und rammte seine Hände seitlich in die Knie des Gepanzerten, doch das hatte keinerlei Erfolg.

„Wirklich?", fragte der Pirat nur, „Das ist so bemitleidenswert, dass es fast schon wieder süß ist." Dann machte es wieder Klick, und Ray wurde von ihm auf die Beine gezerrt und ebenfalls geschultert und weggebracht.

Nate bekam langsam ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei dieser Sache. „Ähm, hi", meinte er zu dem dritten Gepanzerten, „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich bin immer noch überall angekettet." Zum Beweis hielt er seine von Handschellen umschlungenen Hände hoch. „Siehst du?"

Mit einem Klick fielen seine Handschellen ab, und auch seine Beine kamen frei. Nate versuchte noch einmal zu Stahl zu werden, doch nichts geschah. Einen Angriffsversuch ersparte er sich daraufhin, nachdem er den Erfolg seiner Kameraden beobachtet hatte, lieber. „Ähm, darf ich wenigstens selber gehen, wenn ich verspreche nichts zu versuchen?", fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll und las wenig erfreut die Antwort aus dem behelmten Gesicht des Gepanzerten ab. „Nun, fragen kostet ja nichts, nicht wahr?", murmelte er dann noch, bevor er hochgehoben wurde.

* * *

Sie wurden gewaschen (falls man das so nennen konnte) und mit Geruchsneutralisator eingesprayt. Außerdem wurde ihnen ihre Kleidung weggenommen und stattdessen erhielten sie braune Kitteln, die nicht sehr kleidsam waren, aber zumindest alles verdeckten, was mehr war, als zu erwarten gewesen war, zum Überziehen.

Rip war außerdem dreimal genau durchsucht worden, und das in allen Körperöffnungen, die er besaß. Und das obwohl sie den Allzwecköffnungsstab bereits in seiner Unterwäsche gefunden hatten. Offenbar trauten ihre Entführer ihm nicht mehr über den Weg, was er einerseits verstand, anderseits aber auch etwas übertrieben hielt. Immerhin wurde immer deutlicher, dass er sowieso keine Chance hatte zu entkommen.

Die gepanzerten riesigen Aliens lachten nur über jeden Angriffsversuch von seiner Seite und gingen mit ihm um, als wäre er ein Kleinkind, oder noch schlimmer, eine Puppe. Und ganz abgesehen davon: Wohin sollte er fliehen? Sie befanden sich offensichtlich auf einem Raumschiff. Die Fluchtmöglichkeiten von diesem waren überaus eingeschränkt.

Sobald sie am Sklavenmarkt angekommen wären, wären ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten aber noch bescheidener. Rip nahm an, dass sie Maaldoria ansteuerten. Und von dort zu entkommen galt im Allgemeinen als unmöglich. _Der Sklavenmond, ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ich mal dort lande…_ Offenbar blieb ihnen wirklich keine andere Wahl als darauf zu hoffen, dass Sara und Gideon einen Weg finden würden sie aufzuspüren und zu retten.

Schließlich fanden sich die entführen Omegas in ihrer Zelle wieder. Ihre Füße waren wieder angekettet worden, doch auf Handschellen war diesmal verzichtet worden. Nicht, dass ihnen das viel bringen würde.

„Warum haben die uns gewaschen?", wunderte sich Nate, „Sollen wir so schnell verkauft werden?"

„Nur an die Händler, und dabei geht es weniger um Sauberkeit als darum, dass wir nicht wie gestohlene Omegas wirken sollen", erklärte Rip, „Jede Geruchsspur eines Alphas oder eines Betas ist ein Risiko, da sie darauf hindeutete, dass wir keine einfachen für den Verkauf bestimmten Omega-Sklaven sind."

„Na toll", meinte Nate, „Also wollten sie jeden Beweis vernichten, der bei den Sklavenhändlern für Skrupel sorgen könnte."

„Wir können denen doch trotzdem erzählen, dass wir keine Sklaven sind, sondern entführt wurden", meinte Ray, „Vielleicht glauben sie uns ja."

„Weil diese Geschichte auch überhaupt nicht von allen Omegas, die ihnen unterkommen, erzählt wird", gab Rip nur düster zurück.

„Versuchen können wir es ja trotzdem", beharrte Ray.

Rip ersparte sich weiteren Protest. Er wusste, dass Dr. Palmer seinen Silberstreifen am Horizont brauchte, aber falsche Hoffnung brachte ihnen in ihrer derzeitigen Situation auch nichts. Es war an der Zeit sich den Tatsachen zu stellen: Sie saßen überaus tief in der Tinte, und bald würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden. Was sie brauchten um aus dieser Sache unversehrt wieder rauszukommen war nichts weniger als ein Wunder. Und Sara. Sie brauchten Sara.

Rip spürte ein ungewohntes, aber doch bekanntes, Gefühl in sich aufsteigen und schüttelte sich. Er konnte Ray neben sich direkt schnuppern hören.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte befürchtet, dass das früher oder später passieren würde, aber zwischen der Liga, der NASA und dem Speer hatte ich keine Zeit einen Unterdrücker auf gut Glück zu nehmen", erklärte Rip schnell, „All der Stress der letzten Zeit fordert seinen Tribut."

„Ich denke mal, die wissen, dass unberührte Ware besser ankommt als frisch benutzte", vermutete Ray.

„Wollen wir es hoffen", murmelte Dr. Heywood, „Denn wenn wir Pech haben, löst Rip bei uns ebenfalls Stresshitzen aus, und dann leiden wir alle drei zusammen unter Hitze. Und das kann erst lustig werden."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", beteuerte Rip.

„Ist schon in Ordnung!", meinte Dr. Palmer großzügig und klopfte Rip aufmunternd auf sein Knie, „Das ist eine ganz natürliche Reaktion auf diese Situation hier, es hätte jeden von uns passieren können."

Rip war nicht dieser Meinung. Seine letzte Stresshitze hatte er als Phil Gasmer in der Gewalt der Liga erlebt, und damals hatte Thawne ihn gleich mit einem Unterdrücker versorgt um zu verhindern, dass der gefangene Omega sein Team zu sehr verwirrte. Und nun, kaum, dass er sich wieder in feindlicher Gefangenschaft befand, erfolgte seine nächste Stresshitze. Nun, wer sein Leben lang seinen natürlichen Zyklus unterdrückte, musste wohl mit solchen Konsequenzen rechnen, nicht wahr?

Rip stöhnte, als er begann die ersten Auswirkungen zu spüren. Gerade jetzt, war ihm das gar nicht recht. „Wir könnten ja um einen Unterdrücker bitten", schlug Ray vor.

„Bloß nicht. Wer weiß schon, auf was für Ideen die kommen würden", widersprach Rip und begann unruhig hin und her zu rutschen. Nein, das kam ihm im Moment überhaupt nicht gelegen. Schlimm genug, dass ihm heiß war, und er schwitzte und stank. Aber das hier auch noch, nein, das war alles andere als passend. Er konnte spüren, wie die anderen beiden Omegas ihn prüfend musterten.

„Kommst du zurecht, Rip?", wollte Ray wissen.

„Natürlich", log Rip, „Wie du – wie Sie richtig gesagt haben, ist das hier nur ein natürliches Phänomen, was vorbei gehen wird." Er rutschte wieder hin und her und wünschte sich er wäre allein. Zuvor hatte ihm der Gedanke von den beiden anderen Omegas getrennt zu werden noch Sorge bereitet, aber nun hätte er alles für ein paar Minuten Privatsphäre gegeben.

„Es ist nur …. Ich bin Hitzen nicht gewöhnt. Schon gar keine Stresshitzen", erklärte er etwas hilflos, „Phil war ein Omega, der Hitzen kannte, aber jetzt kann ich mich wieder an eine so viel längere Zeit ohne sie erinnern. Und normalerweise ist er, also bin ich, in dieser Zeit einfach nicht vor die Türe gegangen, wenn ich keinen Unterdrücker genommen habe. Aber ich habe meine Hitzen seit ich geschlechtsreif wurde eigentlich immer unterdrückt. Als Rip, meine ich." Er unterbrach sich selbst, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie verwirrt er klang. Er fühlte sich auf verwirrt, es war erstaunlich schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

 _Ich wünschte Sara wäre hier. Oder Kendra. Oder zumindest Mister Rory. Meine Güte, im Moment würde ich sogar mit Malcolm Merlyn Vorlieb nehmen._ Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern sich jemals zuvor die Gegenwart eines Alphas herbeigewünscht zu haben.

„Er sieht schlimm aus. Es hat ihn ziemlich schnell ziemlich heftig erwischt", hörte er Dr. Heywoods Stimme.

„Damit hätten wir rechnen müssen, aber wir waren alle zu sehr auf den Speer des Schicksals fokussiert und dachten im Fall der Fälle könnte Gideon ihn medizinisch betreuen", erklang Dr. Palmers Stimme, „Aber jetzt müssen wir ohne Gideon zu Recht kommen."

Gideon. Rip erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie geküsst hatte. Es war nicht real gewesen, aber es hatte sich real angefühlt. „Ich habe Gideon geküsst", gestand er.

„Phantasiert er jetzt schon?", wunderte sich Dr. Heywoods Stimme.

„So geht das nicht weiter, wir müssen was tun", befand Dr. Palmers Stimme.

„Und was schlägst du vor?", wollte Dr. Heywood wissen, und die Antwort auf diese Frage hätte Rip eigentlich auch interessiert.

„Ohne Fußfesseln wäre das alles viel leichter", murmelte Dr. Palmer neben Rips Ohr, „Das tut mir jetzt sehr leid, Rip, aber du wirst mir später dankbar dafür sein. Nate, etwas Privatsphäre bitte."

 _Privatsphäre? Wofür denn?_ , wunderte sich Rip noch, als plötzlich eine fremde Hand zwischen seine Beine fasste.

„Ray!", entfuhr es Rip erschrocken.

„Ja, ich bin's. Ganz ruhig", ertönte Rays Stimme in beruhigendem Tonfall, „Sieh das als medizinischen Eingriff an, wenn es dir hilft. Mhm … ja, das fühlt sich dringend an. Am besten, du lehnst dich zurück und denkst an Miranda."

Rip zischte unwillig, als er spürte wie Rays kalte Hand ihn berührte. „Kalt!", beschwerte er sich. Die Hand verschwand und kehrte wenig später nasser und wärmer zurück.

„Das ist besser, ja?", wollte Ray wissen.

„Ja, besser", meinte Rip und zischte dann erneut als Rays Hand mit ihrer Arbeit begann. _Es ist ein medizinischer Eingriff,_ erinnerte er sich, _Ich sollte tun, was er gesagt hat, mich zurücklehnen und an Miranda denken. Ja, an Miranda denken…._ Doch stattdessen dachte er nur an Sara.

Nachdem es vorbei war, fühlte Rip sich schrecklich peinlich berührt. Aber zumindest konnte er wieder klarer denken. „Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Assistenz, Dr. Palmer", sagte er bemüht beherrscht.

„Wirklich? Nachdem, wo ich gerade eben meine Hände und Finger hatte, ist es immer noch _Dr. Palmer_?", wunderte sich Ray nur gutmütig.

„Ray", verbesserte sich Rip, „Ich danke dir, Ray."

„Nun, das war eine helfende Hand bzw. helfende Hände unter Freunden, aber bedank dich lieber noch nicht, Rip, so wie ich das sehe, haben wir noch ein paar Runden vor uns, bis es vorbei ist", erwiderte Ray, und Rip stellte unglücklich fest, dass der andere Mann recht hatte, und die unteren Regionen seines Körpers schon wieder damit begannen zum Leben zu erwachen. Er stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Wie furchtbar. Und so was soll man alle zwei Monate überleben, und das auch nur, wenn man Stresshitzen nicht mitzählt?!", beschwerte er sich.

„Willkommen im Leben als Omega", meinte Dr. Heywood trocken, „Ich hoffe, du überlebst die Erfahrung."

Rip erkannte das Zitat und wusste, dass die Aussage ein Witz gewesen war, doch im Moment fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er die Erfahrung unter den gegebenen Umständen tatsächlich überleben würde.

* * *

 _A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel erreichen wir Maaldoria._

 _Reviews?_


	4. Der Sklavenmond

_Extra-Warnings: Rassismus_

* * *

 **4\. Der Sklavenmond**

* * *

Maaldoria war Jax auf Anhieb unsympathisch. Und das nicht nur, weil die Sonne dort die falsche Farbe besaß. Der Planet war im Grunde genommen ein Ödland, wenn man von den diversen Sklavenlagern und –märkten, die über den ganzen Planeten verteilt waren, absah. Gideons Datenbank hatte sie darüber informiert, dass der Planet vermutlich gar kein Planet war, sondern ein „entlaufener Mond", so ähnlich wie Pluto, da er aber keinen zugehörigen Hauptplaneten mehr besaß, bezeichneten ihn alle jedoch als Planeten, zugleich war aber der Spitzname „Sklavenmond" im Umlauf – im Grunde schien sich also niemand darüber einig zu sein, ob Maaldoria ein Mond oder ein Planet war, was Jax aber im Grunde ziemlich egal war - ob Mond, Planet oder Zwergplanet, er mochte diesen Ort einfach nicht.

Die große Frage, die sich ihnen stellte, als sie mit der _Waverider_ auf Maaldoria landeten, war natürlich die, was sie mit den Fragmenten des Speer des Schicksals, die sich in ihrem Besitz befanden, tun sollten. Wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten Rip, Ray und Nate zu finden, dann mussten sie alle ihre Ressourcen dazu aufwenden, da die ganze Entführung aber eindeutig nach einer Falle der Liga der Verdammnis roch, wäre es fahrlässig die Speerstücke unbewacht zurückzulassen, aber noch fahrlässiger wäre es sie an einem Ort wie diesen mit sich herumzutragen. Was wenn sie verloren gehen würden?

„Es ist ganz einfach", meinte Sara, als sie darüber mit Jax in Rips Büro diskutierte, „Wir verstecken sie an Bord der _Waverider_ und führen ein System ein, nach dem wir das Schiff niemals zu lange alleine unbewacht zurücklassen. Das letzte Mal konnte die Liga unser Speerstück nur an sich bringen, weil sie Rip auf ihrer Seite hatte. Ohne ihn wird es ihnen nicht wieder so einfach gelingen Zugang zur _Waverider_ zu erlangen."

„Aber Thawne war an Bord, vergiss das nicht, und wer weiß, was er dabei alles in Erfahrung gebracht hat. Auf jeden Fall hat es ausgereicht um den Piraten genug Informationen über Gideons Funktionen und einen durchführbaren Einbruch in die _Waverider_ zukommen zu lassen", erinnerte sie Jax, „Können wir es wirklich riskieren die Speerstücke unbewacht alleine zu lassen, sei es auch nur für wenige Minuten?"

Jax konnte Sara ansehen, dass ihr dieser Einwand gar nicht gefiel. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, dass ihr der Speer im Moment eigentlich vollkommen egal war, und es ihr nur darum ging ihre Omegas zu retten, doch zugleich wusste er auch, dass sie wusste, wie wichtig der Speer war. „Rip wäre meiner Meinung", warf er deswegen ein, weil er wusste, dass dieses Argument Sara besser zur Vernunft bringen würde als alles andere. Und außerdem war es noch dazu wahr.

Die ehemalige Assassinin seufzte. „Ja, du hast ja recht, aber wenn wir jemanden an Bord zurücklassen, schmälern wir damit unsere Chancen die anderen zu finden", meinte sie.

„Oder auch nicht. Wenn jemand an Bord der _Waverider_ bleibt, dann kann er im Notfall angeflogen kommen. Das hat uns schon öfter gerettet, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst. Und außerdem hätten wir dann immer jemanden, der schneller als die anderen von A nach B kommt. Selbst, wenn der Rest das Jumpschiff nimmt, die _Waverider_ ist schneller", widersprach ihr Jax.

Sara schien darüber nachzudenken. „Na gut, du hast recht", gab sie zu, „Aber mehr als einer kann nicht an Bord zurückbleiben, und ich kann weder Mick noch Amaya befehlen Speerbabysitter zu spielen, wenn Ray und Nate irgendwo dort draußen sind."

Jax nickte. „Kein Problem. Dort draußen herrschen sowieso die Alphas. Und es ist so oder so das Klügste, wenn…" Er unterbrach sich als ihm wieder einfiel, was der Professor mit ihm besprochen hatte. „… wenn der Professor an Bord zurückbleibt", beendete er seinen Satz dann deswegen anders als zuerst geplant.

Sara nickte, doch dann stutzte sie, da ihr offenbar auch aufgefallen war, dass der Satz anders weitergegangen war als erwartet. „Der Professor?!", wiederholte sie ungläubig, „Nichts gegen Martin, aber bist du sicher, dass er die beste Wahl ist um das Schiff zu bewachen und es gegen mögliche Eindringlinge zu verteidigen?"

„Aber klar doch", behauptete Jax, „Immerhin ist der Graue verdammt schlau. Er wird sich von Thawne und seinen Kohorten nicht übertölpeln lassen. Und ich werde ein paar Fallen vorbereiten, die er auslösen kann, nur für den Fall der Fälle."

Sara sah ihn zweifelnd an. Dann meinte sie: „Gut, wenn du meinst, dass du uns bei der Suche von größeren Nutzen sein könntest als an Bord, dann soll es mir nur recht sein. Wir brechen in zehn Minuten auf. Und du kannst Martin beibringen, dass er hierbleiben muss. Viel Spaß. Ich verstecke inzwischen die Speerfragmente."

Jax nickte eifrig und sah dann Sara hinterher, als sie das Büro verließ. Das war irgendwie nicht so gelaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Aber der Graue hatte recht: Sara war nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Sie war abgelenkt und halb krank vor Sorge. Wenn sie eine Chance haben wollten ihre Freunde zu retten, dann brauchten sie jemanden, mit einem kühlen Kopf an vorderster Front. Und offenbar musste er das sein. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass der Graue deswegen von der Idee alleine an Bord der _Waverider_ zurückbleiben zu müssen begeistert sein würde. Nein, das bedeutete es überhaupt nicht.

 _Was soll's, ich habe schon schlimmere Gespräche hinter mich gebracht. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Und immerhin war das Ganze im Grunde genommen ja seine Idee. Also wird er schon ein Einsehen haben. Davon bin ich überzeugt._

* * *

„Wie meinst du das, ICH soll alleine an Bord zurückbleiben?! Denkst du etwa, mir wäre nicht daran gelegen Raymond, Captain Hunter und Dr. Heywood zu retten?!"

Martin Steins Empörung hallte durch das gesamte Schiff, zumindest kam es Amaya so vor. Von Jaxs Erwiderung hingegen hörte sie nichts. Aber sie interessierte sich auch nicht wirklich dafür. Was sie interessierte war endlich in die Gänge zu kommen und mit der Suche nach Nathaniel und Ray zu beginnen.

Seit die beiden entführt worden waren, wurde sie von Minute zu Minute zunehmend unruhiger. Zu den letzten bedeutsamen Dingen, die Nathaniel zu ihr gesagt hatte, zählte die Mitteilung, dass sie nicht zusammen sein konnten, weil sie ein Schicksal besaß, also nahm sie an, dass sie im Moment nicht wirklich zusammen waren, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran sich so zu fühlen als hätte man ihr ihren Gefährten geraubt.

Das Wissen um das Schicksal ihrer Familie und ihres Dorfes lastete sowieso schon schwer genug auf ihr, aber nun auch noch Nathaniel verloren zu haben und nicht zu wissen, was ihm gerade angetan wurde, nun das gab ihr so ziemlich den Rest. Unter diesen Umständen war es ziemlich schwierig nicht zum typischen Abbild eines Klischee-Alphas nach westlicher Vorstellung zu werden.

Sie hatten beschlossen sich als reiche Einkäufer auszugeben, da ihre Chancen auf diese Art an Informationen zu gelangen wohl am besten standen. Amaya wusste, dass Mick das alles für unnötig hielt und am liebsten einfach drauf losgestürmt wäre und alles und jeden niedergebrannt hätte, der oder das ihm bei der Suche nach ihren Freunden im Weg stand, und ein Teil von ihr konnte dieses Gefühl sehr gut nachvollziehen. Besonders der Teil, der mit dem Tierreich in Verbindung stand, flüsterte ihr zu, dass niemand das Recht darauf hatte die verletzlicheren Mitglieder ihres Rudels einfach so zu entführen und zu misshandeln. Doch ihr war klar, dass ein beherrschtes Verhalten größere Erfolgschancen barg als tiergleiches Drauflosgebrülle.

 _Aber vorzugeben Sklaven kaufen zu wollen …_ Amaya war eine schwarze Afrikanerin, natürlich war das ein wunder Punkt. Aber so wie die Dinge im Moment standen, war sie bereit so gut wie alles zu tun um Nathaniel zurückzubekommen, selbst wenn es stimmte und es für sie beide wirklich keine gemeinsame Zukunft gab.

„Okay, wir sind dann soweit. Los geht's", meinte Sara, die neben Amaya auftauchte. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun seltsame Kleidung, die figurbetont war und teuer aussah, wenn sie aber auch unter einer Kutte verborgen werden konnte. Sara fing ihren Blick auf und erklärte: „Daxamitische Oberklasse, wenn wir so aussehen als wären wir für das Königshaus von Daxam auf Sklavensuche, dann bekommen wir vielleicht leichter Informationen über exotische Sklaven."

Amaya wusste nicht, wo Daxam lag, und was es mit dessen Königshaus auf sich hatte, und hatte bei ihrer eigenen Kleidungsauswahl vor allem auf Felle gesetzt, da sie annahm, dass das Tragen von diesen auch auf anderen Planeten als Zeichen von Vermögen angesehen wurde. Vielleicht hätte sie genauere Recherchen anstellen sollen, bevor sie sich umgezogen hatte. „Dein Outfit geht sicher auch durch", beruhigte sie Jax, der ähnlich gekleidet wie Sara neben diese trat, „Wo steckt Mick?"

„Ich bin schon lange bereit und warte nur noch auf euch", meinte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Mick lehnte an der Wand. Er war so angezogen wie immer und hielt seine Hitzekanone in der rechten Hand. „Seid ihr wenigstens bewaffnet, oder denkt ihr das hier wird nur eine Modenschau?", wollte er dann von ihnen allen wissen. Sara deutete auf die Gürtel, die sie und Jax trugen, an denen Holster befestigt waren, die kleinere Schusswaffen beinhalteten. „Klein, aber effektiv. Rip hatte die in besonders gut gesicherten Vitrinen", erklärte Sara. Amaya präsentierte ein Gegenstück zu den Waffen der beiden, das sie aus ihrer Handtasche holte. Dabei mochte sie Schusswaffen nicht besonders. Kein Wunder, denn immerhin besaß sie ein Totem, mit dem sie auf die Macht des Tierkönigreichs zugreifen konnte – unter solchen Umständen erschien ihr jede andere Art von Waffe primitiv.

„Besser als gar nichts", kommentierte Mick, „Der Professor bleibt hier?"

„Er hat eingesehen, dass es so am besten ist", meinte Jax.

„Das hat sich für mich zwar anders angehört, aber mir soll es recht sein", erwiderte Mick nur, „Na dann mal los."

„Warte noch einen Moment", forderte Sara, „Nur weil mehr als sonst auf dem Spiel steht, bedeutet das nicht, dass das hier anders läuft als unsere sonstigen Missionen. Du wirst doch auf meine Befehle hören, oder Mick?!"

Der große Alpha schnaufte abfällig. Dann meinte er: „Natürlich werde ich das."

Amaya fand nicht, dass er besonders glaubwürdig geklungen hatte, aber Sara schien sich mit dieser Versicherung zufrieden zu geben und ging los in Richtung Rampe. Die anderen drei folgten ihr.

Die _Waverider_ war nahe einem der größten Umschlagplätze von Sklaven auf Maaldoria gelandet, also brachten sie nur wenige Schritte zu tun um unter Leute zu kommen. Amaya erinnerte sich nur am Rande daran, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen fremden Planeten betrat. Es gab genug andere Dinge, die sie mehr beschäftigten. Trotzdem, das seltsame fremdartige Licht der falschgefärbten Sonne und die seltsam aussehenden Gestalten, zwischen denen sie sich durch drängten, lieferten ihr einen ziemlich deutlichen Hinweis darauf, dass sie nicht mehr in Kansas war. _Nicht mehr in Kansas. Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach, dass Nathaniel nur seine Hacken zusammenschlagen und sich nach Hause wünschen müsste um wieder bei mir zu sein,_ dachte Amaya bitter, als sie an einen gelben Kerl vorbeiging, der ein wenig aussah wie einer der fliegenden Affen der bösen Hexe. Leider würde es mit Sicherheit nicht so einfach werden.

„Zum Glück funktionieren unsere Übersetzer auch bei Aliensprachen, sonst wären wir hier wohl ziemlich aufgeschmissen", murmelte Jax.

„Wenn wir Aliensprachen auch lesen könnten, wären die Dinge allerdings um einiges einfacher", meinte Amaya und deutete auf ein großes Schild, das mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen übersät war und vermutlich wichtige Informationen übermittelte.

Jax zuckte die Schultern. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir auch so zurechtkommen."

Die meisten Anwesenden strömten auf ein Gebäude zu, das riesig und eckig erschien und von einem wieder nicht leserlichen Schriftzug geziert wurde. Da es ihnen eine gute Idee zu sein schien, ließen sich die Legends einfach von dem Menschenstrom mitnehmen. Im Inneren des Gebäudes gab es als Erstes eine Sicherheitskontrolle, doch diese schien nichts gegen das Mitnehmen von Waffen zu haben, sondern konfiszierte stattdessen hauptsächlich Flüssigkeiten, wie es schien.

„Was die da wohl nicht rein lassen?", wunderte sich Sara.

„Vielleicht Duftstoffe, die als Auslöser benutzt werden können", spekulierte Amaya, „Vermutlich wären sie nicht sehr erfreut, wenn jemand absichtlich Hitzen bei ihrer Omegaware auslöst."

„Sprengstoff", widersprach Mick, „Die wollen nur verhindern, dass jemand Flüssigsprengstoff hier rein schmuggelt. Entweder das oder es sind Drogen." Es war wieder einmal typisch für ihn immer vom brutalsten Fall auszugehen.

„Nun, zumindest haben wir nichts davon dabei", fand Sara das Positive an der ganzen Sache, „Also dürften wir kein Problem damit haben rein zu kommen."

Bald darauf waren sie an der Reihe überprüft zu werden. Die Wache, die sich um sie kümmerte, und deren Gesicht blau und seltsam gemustert war, warf Sara und Jax einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Gehören Sie zur daxamitischen Delegation?", wollte sie wissen.

„Oh, ja, wir hatten nur noch etwas auf dem Schiff zu erledigen, deswegen sind wir spät dran", log Sara, „Und wir haben Probleme mit unseren Kommunikationsgeräten. Es scheint irgendeine Art von Interferenzen zu geben. Wissen Sie zufällig, wo die anderen hingegangen sind?"

„Ich glaube hinüber in den Westsektor. Soll ich die Delegation ausrufen lassen?", bot die Wache an.

„Nein, danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Wenn sie in den Westsektor gegangen sind, dann wissen wir wo sie hinwollten. Dort befindet sich das beste Omega-Angebot, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Sara schnell.

„Behaupten die zumindest", meinte die Wache nur, „Aber das behaupten sie alle."

Das klang nicht gerade hilfreich, aber zumindest schien die Wache mit Sara und Jax fertig zu sein und ließ die beiden durch. Nun waren Amaya und Mick an der Reihe. Die Wache musterte die beiden stirnrunzelnd. „Von welchen Planeten sind Sie denn?", wunderte sie sich, „Papiere bitte."

 _Na toll. Rassismus scheint es auch im All zu geben_ , stellte Amaya frustriert fest, offenbar wäre es doch besser gewesen sich diese daxamitischen Gewänder anzuziehen. „Wozu wollen Sie unsere Papiere sehen?! Die Papiere von denen da vorne wollten Sie auch nicht sehen!", beschwerte sich Mick und deutete auf Sara und Jax, die beide nur resignierend den Kopf schüttelten.

„Die sind mit dem Prinzen hier und gehören einem bekannten Käuferstamm an. Wer oder was Sie sind, kann ich hingegen nicht auf den ersten Blick feststellen, also bitte, Ihre Papiere", gab die Wache nur unbeeindruckt zurück.

Natürlich hatten sie keine intergalaktisch-gültigen Papiere dabei. „Wir stammen von der Erde", erklärte Amaya. „Nie davon gehört", meinte die Wache nur. „Ich bin Prinzessin Amaya Jiwe von Zambesi, und er ist mein Leibwächter. Ich bin eine zeitreisende Abenteuerin auf der Suche nach Nervenkitzel und Spaß", fuhr Amaya fort, „Und ich wurde noch niemals in keiner Zeitperiode nach meinen Papieren gefragt."

„Nun, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Papiere, bitte", wiederholte die Wache nur stur.

Mick warf Amaya einen Blick zu, den sie inzwischen als „sag nur ein Wort und ich verbrenne sie alle" zu interpretieren gelernt hatte. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und holte Ausweispapiere aus ihrer Handtasche. Dann überreichte sie der Wache diese. Es waren ein Pass und diplomatische Papiere, mit denen sie Gideon für ihre letzte Reise ins spätere 20. Jahrhundert versorgt hatte. Vermutlich würden diese Unterlagen sie nicht besonders weit bringen. Wenn die Wache so schlecht darin war ihr unbekannte außerirdische Sprachen zu lesen wie Amaya, dann würde sie mit diesen Papieren so gar überhaupt nichts anfangen können. Aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Die Wache nahm die Papiere entgegen und studierte einige Minuten lang stumm den Pass und dann die Diplomatenausweise. Amaya wartete gespannt ab. Schließlich meinte die Wache: „Von mir aus. Ich habe so was noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber es scheint in Ordnung zu gehen. Diese Erde liegt wohl nicht gerade um die Ecke von hier." Dann stempelte sie Amayas Pass ab und gab ihn ihr zurück. _Manche Dinge scheinen universell gleich zu funktionieren._ „Und der da ist Ihr Leibwächter, ja?", wollte die Wache dann wissen und zeigte auf Mick. Amaya nickte schnell, bevor Mick sich dazu äußern konnte. „Nun gut."

Die Wache seufzte und holte etwas aus ihrer Jacke, das sie dann Amaya reichte. Es handelte sich um eine flache Scheibe, die an einem Band befestig worden war, und die man sich wohl umhängen sollte. „Das ist für ihn, falls er nach seinen Papieren gefragt wird, und Sie nicht dabei sind", erklärte die Wache, „Viel Spaß auf der Suche nach Nervenkitzel und Spaß, essen Sie nichts von dem Imbiss-Wägen, wenn Sie keine Lust auf eine Überdosis Nervenkitzel haben. Nächster!"

Erstaunt ging Amaya weiter und reichte Mick die Scheibe, der diese stumm umhängte, wenn er dabei auch nicht gerade glücklich wirkte. „Was ist eben gerade passiert?", wunderte sich Amaya.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber sei froh, dass es funktioniert hat", meinte Mick nur, „Jetzt sind wir zumindest drinnen."

Amaya nickte und verstaute ihren Pass und ihre restlichen Papiere dann ihrer Handtasche. „Mist", meinte Mick währenddessen wenig erfreut klingend.

„Was?" Amaya sah fragend auf und bemerkte, dass sie weder Sara noch Jax im Getümmel entdecken konnte.

„Diese Idioten hätten auf uns warten sollen", grummelte Mick, „Vermutlich hat sie irgendwo einen Hauch von Engländer gerochen, und ihre Libido ist mit ihr durchgegangen. Aber nein, ich bin ja der, von dem alle denken, dass er Probleme machen wird."

Amaya aktivierte das Funkgerät in ihrem Ohr. „Sara, wo seid ihr abgeblieben? Wir wurden doch noch durchgelassen", sagte sie und wartete. Doch es kam eine Antwort. „Jax?" Wieder antwortete niemand.

„Professor, können Sie Sara oder Jax erreichen?", fragte Amaya schließlich.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Jiwe, aber die Signale der beiden sind weg. Um ehrlich zu sein hat Gideon auch schon Probleme damit Ihr Signal störungsfrei hereinzubekommen", antwortete Professor Stein.

Offenbar hatte Sara das mit den Interferenzen nicht nur erfunden. „Nun, wir hatten ja sowieso geplant uns in zwei Stunden wieder bei der _Waverider_ zu treffen", meinte Amaya, „Daran werden sie sich hoffentlich halten."

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr, Miss Jiwe. Passen Sie auf sich auf. Wenn wir auch Ihr Signal verlieren, können weder die _Waverider_ noch ich Ihnen zu Hilfe kommen, wenn es Ärger gibt", meinte Professor Stein.

„Dann wird es hoffentlich keinen Ärger geben", meinte Amaya nur und unterbrach das Signal.

„Mach dir nichts vor. Es wird Ärger geben", meinte Mick, „Wann hat es bei einem unserer Ausflüge schon jemals keinen Ärger gegeben?"

Amaya ersparte es sich darauf zu antworten. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass der Ärger nicht so groß sein würde, dass der Professor im Endeffekt nicht nur die Omegas, sondern auch alle anderen von ihnen würde retten müssen.

* * *

 _A/N: Damit beginnt die Suche._

 _Reviews?_


	5. Handel

_Extra-Warnings: Sklavenhandel, Gewalt, Homophobie_

* * *

 **5\. Handel**

* * *

Nachdem es endlich vorbei war, fiel Rip schnell in einen für ihn dringend notwendigen Schlaf. Ray wünschte sich nur, er könnte ebenfalls schlafen. Immerhin hatte er die Hauptarbeit erledigt, während Rip natürlich körperlich mehr beansprucht worden war als er, aber nicht viel mehr hatte tun müssen als stillzuhalten, während Ray …. Nun seine rechte Hand brauchte dringend Erholung. Und nicht nur die. Aber er war viel zu nervös und besorgt um Schlaf zu finden.

Als ihre Kidnapper das nächste Mal hereinkamen, waren sie nicht sehr erfreut über den Geruch, der sie begrüßte, und sie schleppten Ray und Rip erneut weg, um sie zu waschen, und ließen dabei ab und an abfällige Kommentare über „unnatürliche" Omegas fallen.

Ray fand das unfair. Abgesehen davon, dass er nichts Falsches darin sah Mitglieder des eigenen Geschlechts zu daten, hatte er nur einem Freund einen Gefallen getan und damit auch den Alphas unter ihren Entführer indirekt ebenfalls ihre Leben erleichtert, denn wenn einer von denen von der Brunft überwältigt worden wäre und über Rip hergefallen wäre … Nun, da wären den Piraten einiges an Verdienst entgangen. Und das war nur der bestmögliche Ausgang dieses Szenarios.

Ray sagte aber nichts zu diesem Thema. Obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, hielt er sich zurück, da er sich sicher war, dass die Piraten seine Meinung nicht zu schätzen wissen würden. Nachdem er und Rip wieder bei Nate abgeliefert worden waren, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sie ihren Zielort erreicht hatten. Rips Meinung nach waren sie auf einen fremden Planeten geschafft worden, und Ray nahm an, dass der ehemalige Time-Master mit dieser Annahme vermutlich recht hatte.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er den Gedanken daran eine fremde Welt zu bereisen für sie aufregend gehalten, aber da er dort als Omega-Sklave verkauft werden sollte, war seine Vorfreude doch mehr als nur leicht gedämpft. _Trotzdem … eine außerirdischer Planet! Zuerst der Mond und nun das. Vielleicht hätte ich Astronaut werden sollen, offenbar ist das Erforschen fremder Planeten mein Schicksal!_ Das war Rays optimistische innere Stimme, die sich ungefragt zu Wort meldete, und der er teilweise zustimmte, auch wenn er sich dafür schämte, weil er wusste wie unangebracht diese Ansicht war. Aber nun ja, es lag eine fremde Welt vor ihm. Sie waren vielleicht die ersten Menschen, die diese besuchen würden! Das war doch wohl etwas wert, egal wie unangenehm die damit verbundenen Umstände waren, oder?

Sie wurden von den Piraten auf die Beine gezerrt und wieder geschultert und dann von deren Schiff gebracht. Auf Grund seiner Position – über die Schulter eines der größten der Piraten gehängt – bekam Ray nicht besonders viel von dem fremden Planeten mit, der ihn erwartet. Er sah hauptsächlich vertrockneten Boden, der nicht viel anders als Erdenboden aussah, und ab und zu einen vertrockneten Strauch. Und dann betrat der Pirat, der ihn trug, ein außerirdisches Gebäude, dessen Boden grau war und eigentlich nicht sehr außerirdisch wirkte. Und dann fand Ray sich mit einem Mal auf seinen Beinen wieder, und schwankte ein wenig, bevor er festen Stand fand. Und dann spürte er auch schon eine Waffe in seinem Rücken. „Nur damit du nicht auf dumme Ideen kommst, Schätzchen", zischte ihm der Pirat, der hinter ihm stand, ins Ohr.

Ray sah sich aus den Augenwinkeln nach Nate und Rip um und erblickte Nate neben sich stehend und unglücklich aussehend in einer ähnlichen Position, und wiederum neben diesem Rip, der allerdings am Boden saß, und dem einer der Piraten mit einem Fuß in den Magen trat. „Hey! Lasst ihn!", beschwerte sich Ray lautstark, „Wir haben's verstanden! Wir werden keine Dummheiten mehr machen!" Sein Ausruf hinderten den Piraten allerdings nicht daran Rip noch einen Tritt zu verpassen, bevor er ihn grunzend auf die Beine zerrte.

„Dieser hier hält sich wohl für eine Art Anführer", erklärte der Pirat hinter Ray, „Das muss man ihm noch austreiben. Und der Dürre hat zu viel Temperament, aber manche Käufer mögen das ja." Es war offensichtlich, dass der Mann nicht mit den gefangenen Omegas sprach, also blickte sich Ray nach dem Gesprächspartner des Piraten um und entdeckte schließlich ein fettes …. Ding … das einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt auf einer Art plüschiger Liege lag und sie alle mit großen Augen musterte.

Das …. Ding … war ziemlich rund, klein, und gelb, besaß Extremitäten, wenn auch sehr kurze, und würde gegen Jabba the Hutt in einer Schönheitskonkurrenz haushoch verlieren, da es nicht einmal von sich behaupten konnte, dass es einer Schnecke ähnelte. Es ähnelte eher … Ray hatte keine Ahnung, wem oder was es ähnelte, da sich selbst seine Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Emoji in Grenzen hielten, da sein … Fell … alles andere als glatt war, sondern irgendwie weg stand, aber das nur an manchen Stellen, während andere entweder kahl aber trotzdem gelb oder gut eingegelt waren. Das Wesen besaß eine Nase, die aber verkrümmt war, und zwar so sehr, dass sie einen Bogen ergab. Es hatte auch einen Mund, aber keine nennenswerten Lippe, und spitze Zähne, und eine grüne Zunge. Seine großen Augen waren schwarz. Und es hatte Finger und Zähne mit krallenartigen Fortsetzen daran. Ray hielt nach einen Schwanz aussah entdeckte aber keinen. Er konnte auch keine offensichtlichen äußeren Geschlechtsorgane erkennen, was ihn ein wenig beruhigte, da das Wesen ja nackt war, und er angesichts der Umstände befürchtet hatte, bald mit solchen Bekanntschaft zu machen.

„Was für eine Spezies ist das?", wollte das Ding dann mit seltsam metallisch klingender Stimme wissen, „Kryptonier? Daxamiten? Getarnte Gestaltenwandler? Wir können hier keine Daxamiten verkaufen; die königliche Familie kauft hier ein."

„Sie nennen sich Menschen und stammen von einem Planten namens Erde", erklärte der Pirat hinter Ray.

„Nie davon gehört", behauptete das Ding.

„Das verwundert nicht. Die Erde besitzt ein überaus bescheidenes Weltraumprogramm. Die Menschen haben es noch nicht einmal geschafft ihr Sonnensystem zu verlassen und brauchen selbst zu ihrem Mond Ewigkeiten", meinte der Pirat.

„Hey!", entfuhr es Ray, „Immerhin haben wir ein Weltraumprogramm. Und das immer noch, obwohl keiner dafür zahlen will!"

„Ray, Mann", stöhnte Nate neben ihm, und Ray bereute seine Worte auch schon wieder. Unaufgefordert zu sprechen machte sich hier sicherlich nicht sehr gut.

„Gut erzogen sind sie ja nicht gerade", bemerkte das Ding, „Und das hier sind auch sicher Omegas? Ihr würdet mir doch keine Betas andrehen wollen und glauben, dass ich das nicht bemerke, oder?"

„Es sind Omegas", versicherte der Sprecher der Piraten schnell, „Der Dürre hat gerade erst eine Hitze hinter sich!"

„Diese beiden sehen aber nicht aus wie Omegas", befand das Ding und deutete in Richtung Ray und Nate, „Sie sind zu groß und muskulös. So was lässt sich schwer verkaufen."

„Es gibt Kunden, denen das gefällt", protestierte der Pirat, „Und zur Not können sie immer noch als Arbeitssklaven eingesetzt werden. Dieser dort kann zu Metall werden."

„Stahl", verbesserte Nate ihn automatisch.

„Oh?" Nun schien das Ding interessiert zu sein. Es erhob sich von seiner Liege und … schwebte auf Nate zu. _Nun, wenn ich schweben könnte, dann bräuchte ich wohl auch keine langen Beine,_ dachte Ray und starrte das Ding gegen seinen Willen fasziniert an.

„Sie sind körperlich gesund, und wir haben ihnen Übersetzer eingepflanzt. Und soweit wir das feststellen können, funktionieren ihre Gehirne einwandfrei", fuhr der Pirat hektisch fort, „Es handelt sich um erstklassige Ware."

„Soweit ihr das feststellen könnt!?", empörte sich Ray, während er zugleich dachte: _Oh, deswegen verstehen wir wohl, was das Ding von sich gibt._

Besagtes Ding hatte Nate inzwischen erreicht, was diesen sichtlich nervös machte. Es starrte ihn intensiv an und griff dann mit einer seiner kurzen Hände nach Nate, was diesen dazu veranlasste instinktiv zurückzucken, doch der Pirat, der hinter ihm stand, hinderte ihn daran der Hand ausweichen zu können, die sich auf Nates Wange legte und diese befühlte. Ray empfand diesen Anblick als äußerst beunruhigend.

Das Ding gab ein nachdenkliches Geräusch von sich. „Stahl, mhm?", meinte es dann, „Na gut, ich bin bereit dir 10.000 für das gesamte Set zu zahlen. Wir wissen ja beide, dass die anderen beiden nur Ausschussware sind, und ich dir einen Gefallen tue, wenn ich sie nehme."

 _Ausschussware! Na vielen Dank auch!_ Nicht, dass Ray dem Ding was ihn selber anging widersprechen könnte, immerhin wusste er, dass er als Omega nicht gerade ein Hauptgewinn war, aber wenigstens Rip gegenüber könnte es höflicher sein, zumindest Rays Meinung nach.

„Einverstanden", meinte der Pirat etwas zu schnell um nicht verdächtig zu wirken.

Das Ding warf ihm einen kurzen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, schien aber zu beschließen nicht weiter nachfragen zu wollen, und meinte dann: „Kettet sie hier an, bis meine Leute sich um sie kümmern können, dann können wir das Finanzielle erledigen."

 _Jetzt oder nie,_ sagte sich Ray. „Sir!", rief er und hoffte, dass das Ding nicht weiblich war oder aus anderen Gründen an dieser Bezeichnung Anstoß nehmen würde, „Zahlen Sie denen nichts! Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie uns loswerden wollen, weil wir gestohlene Ware sind! Wir sind keine Sklaven! Wir sind freie Omegas mit Partnern und Freunden! Wir wurden entführt! Deswegen geben die sich mit so wenig Geld zufrieden!"

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!", behauptete der Pirat hinter Ray und bohrte diesem seine Waffe bedrohlich in den Rücken, „Halt den Mund, Omegaficker, oder es ergeht dir schlecht!"

„Das war ein medizinischer Eingriff", knurrte Ray, „Und außerdem kann jeder lieben, wen er möchte!"

„Halt den Mund!", wiederholte der Pirat eine Spur bedrohlicher.

„Keine Sorge, Captain", meinte das Ding, „Ich weiß, dass er lügt. Was glauben Sie denn, wie oft ich diese Geschichte von meiner frisch eingekauften Ware zu hören bekomme? Ich weiß es besser als auf alles reinzufallen, was man mir einreden will." Beim letzten Satz ging seine Stimme etwas in die Höhe, als würde es damit etwas Spezielles aussagen wollen. Und das wollte es auch. Es wusste, dass Ray die Wahrheit sagte und die Piraten logen, und es wollte, dass die Piraten wussten, dass es die Wahrheit kannte. Aber es würde die Piraten trotzdem bezahlen. _Wegen Nate,_ wurde Ray klar, _Ein Omega, der zu Stahl werden kann. Es will Nate unbedingt haben, entweder weil es weiß, dass es ihn zu hohen Summen verkaufen kann, oder weil es ihn für sich selber behalten möchte._ Um Nates Willen hoffte Ray, dass letzteres nicht der Fall war. _Rip und ich sind nur Kollateralschäden._

„Unsere Freunde sind schon auf der Suche nach uns!", verkündete Ray schnell, „Und das ist die Wahrheit! Die haben nicht nur Raumfahrt, sondern können auch durch die Zeit reisen! Sie werden hierher kommen, und wenn sie erfahren, was mit uns geschehen ist, wird jemand richtig viel Ärger bekommen!" Mit Vernunft musste dieser Lage doch beizukommen sind.

„Oh, Schätzchen", meinte das Ding, „Ärger bin ich gewohnt, einen Omega aus Stahl hingegen sehe ich jetzt zum ersten Mal." Und damit war dieses Thema wohl erledigt.

* * *

Sara hatte zuerst wirklich vorgehabt auf Amaya und Mick zu warten, doch dann hatte sie den Geruch bemerkt. Einen Geruch, der ihr bekannt vorkam, und dem sie folgen _musste,_ weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie zum Rest ihres Rudels führen würde. Also deutete sie Jax mit zu kommen, während Amaya noch damit beschäftigt war mit der Sicherheitskontrolle zu diskutieren.

„Sollten wir wirklich…", begann Jax halbherzig zu protestieren, doch Sara deutete ihm still zu sein. „Wir können jederzeit mit ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen und ihnen sagen, wo wir hin sind", meinte sie, „Aber diesen Geruch finde ich so schnell nicht wieder."

Jax schien einzusehen, dass sie recht hatte, und folgte ihr, während Sara dem Geruch folgte. Er war schwer zu erkennen, zwischen all den anderen exotischen Gerüchen und Düften, die ihr hier auf diesem fremden Planeten entgegenschlugen, doch sie konzentrierte sich auf ihn und steuerte auf seine Quelle zu. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Sie schlängelte sich ihren Weg quer durch Massen von Außerirdischen einen weniger belebten Gang entlang, der von der Eingangshalle wegführte. Ihr Weg führte sie weiter an einigen Imbissständen vorbei zu einer Art Taverne der extraterrestischen Art, an einen derer Tische es sich die Geruschsquelle bequem gemacht hatte.

„Da ist er!", meinte sie schließlich, „Halt dich bereit zu schießen, wenn es nötig werden sollte!"

Es war einer der Piraten, der sie überfallen hatte, zumindest trug er die gleiche Rüstung wie diese und roch genauso. Es war ein verrückter aber glücklicher Zufall, dass sie ihn im Gedrängel des Eingangsbereiches überhaupt gewittert hatte und seiner Spur hatte folgen können. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit um ihr Glück in Frage zu stellen, da das Leben ihrer Omegas auf dem Spiel stand.

Ohne noch weiter zu zögern, stürzte sie sich auf den Piraten und zerrte ihn von seinem Sitz hoch und schleuderte ihn hart auf dem Tisch, an dem er gesessen hatte. „Wo sind meine Omegas?!", zischte sie wütend, während sich ihre rechte Hand um die Kehle des Piraten schloss. Er hatte den Fehler gemacht dem Helm seiner Rüstung abzunehmen, und so konnte sie nun erkennen, dass er grauhäutig war, eine seltsame Nase besaß, und einen Hals wie ein Mensch hatte, sprich einen äußerst verletzlichen.

Sie drückte noch einmal mit Nachdruck zu, bevor sie ein wenig locker ließ um ihm so die Gelegenheit zu geben zu sprechen, doch als erstes hustete er einmal kräftig. _Ich hoffe, ich habe seinen Kehlkopf nicht bereits zerquetscht, denn ansonsten kann er mir nicht mehr sagen, wo unsere Omegas sind,_ dachte Sara wie nebenbei.

„Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen, es geht hier nur um eine Business-Transaktion, geht weiter!", ertönte Jaxs Stimme hinter ihr, doch sie achtete nicht darauf, sondern wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Pirat endlich beginnen würde zu sprechen.

„Hast du nichts zu sagen?! Soll ich noch mal…?!" Drohend griff sie wieder nach seinem Hals.

„Nein! Nein!", krächzte der Pirat, „Ich will ja reden!" Dann hustete er noch einmal. „Ich wollte euch treffen um euch diese Information zu verkaufen", erklärte er dann, wobei es ihm sichtbar schwer fiel die Worte herauszubringen, „Ich habe die Instrumente unseres Schiffes überwacht, während der Captain seine Sachen erledigt hat, und da sah ich euer Schiff hier landen. Da wurde mir sofort klar, welche Chance sich mir bot."

„Du bist also ein Söldner, der an den Meistbietenden verkauft. Was für eine Überraschung!", spuckte Sara, „Ich bezahle dich aber nicht! Wo sind meine Omegas?!" Erneut griff sie nach der Kehle des Piraten, und diesmal drückte sie auch wieder zu.

„Sara! Wenn du ihn umbringst, kann er uns nichts mehr sagen", erinnerte sie Jax.

Da er recht hatte, ließ Sara widerwillig die Kehle des Piraten wieder los. „Nun?!"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", gab der Mann zu, „Der Captain hat sie mit auf diesen Planeten genommen um sie zu verkaufen! Er war aber noch nicht zurück, als ich von Bord gegangen bin. Ich weiß also nicht, an wen er sie verkauft hat!"

„Du wolltest uns also betrügen", stellte Sara wenig überrascht fest, „Vermutlich sollte ich dich als Strafe für diese Beleidigung töten."

„Oh, nein, bitte nicht! Ich wusste doch nicht, dass einer der entführten Omegas dein Gefährte ist!", verteidigte sich der Pirat, „Und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du ein Prime Alpha bist, dann wäre ich niemals hier herunter gekommen um dich zu treffen. Ich bin doch nur ein stinknormaler Beta mit Kampfausbildung und einem Loch in seiner Kasse!"

„Ich bin kein Prime Alpha, was immer das auch sein soll, ich bin einfach nur wütend!", herrschte ihn Sara an, „Und du bist ein dreckiger Entführer und Opportunist und mehr auch nicht! Und wenn du mir nicht in der nächsten Minute etwas Nützliches mitteilst, dann…"

„Ich kann euch den Namen von dem Händler geben, mit dem der Captain meistens Geschäfte macht!", behauptete der Pirat schnell.

„Und seinen Standort?!"

„Nein, aber nur weil der ihn dauernd wechselt, aber wenn ihr seinen Namen kennt, dann solltet ihr ihn finden können! Wirklich, das ist hier ganz leicht, besonders in der Woche des großen Marktes, und die findet gerade statt!", erklärte der Pirat, „Sein Name ist Myrtax, und er ist Klootonier. Er ist eine ganz große Nummer im Omega-Sklavenhandel. Wenn der Captain eure Omegas an jemanden hier verkauft hat, dann an ihn!"

Sara knurrte. „Und du sagst mir auch die Wahrheit?!", vergewisserte sie sich dann noch einmal.

„Aber ja! Bitte töte mich nicht. Ich habe doch nur die Befehle meines Captains befolgt!", jammerte der Pirat. Sara beschloss ihm zu glauben, er roch genug nach Angst um es unwahrscheinlich zu machen, dass er sie an diesem Punkt noch anlügen würde.

„Nun gut. Du kannst gehen", meinte sie und ließ ihn los. Der Pirat rollte vom Tisch herunter und humpelte dann so schnell er konnte davon. Sara sah ihm unbeeindruckt hinterher. Dieser Lusche war bei dem Kampf auf der _Waverider_ sicherlich nicht mit dabei gewesen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie von diversen herumstehenden Aliens angeglotzt wurde. „Verzieht euch. Die Show ist vorbei!", herrschte sie die Beobachter an, woraufhin sich diese beeilten weiter zu kommen – so weit weg von ihr wie möglich.

„Nun zumindest ist das ein Anfang", meinte Sara zu Jax und öffnete dann einen Kanal zu Amaya. „Amaya, wir haben was", sagte sie und wartete auf Antwort, die aber nicht kam. „Wir scheinen Funkprobleme zu haben", meinte sie, nachdem sie auch erfolglos versucht hatte Martin auf der _Waverider_ zu kontaktieren.

„Offenbar gibt es hier wirklich ein Funkloch. Kein Wunder, dass die uns geglaubt haben", sagte Jax, „Was jetzt?"

Das war eine gute Frage. „Zuerst einmal versuchen wir diesen Myrtax aufzuspüren. Danach können wir uns immer noch Verstärkung besorgen", beschloss Sara, „Aber je schneller wir Myrtax finden, desto schneller finden wir auch unsere Omegas."

„Einverstanden", meinte Jax. Dann zögerte er kurz. „Sara, sag mal, du hättest diesen Kerl doch nicht wirklich umgebracht, wenn er keine nützlichen Informationen für uns gehabt hätte, oder?", erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich bin's Jax. Ich mache sowas nicht mehr. Schon vergessen?", erwiderte Sara wegwerfend, „Ich war wohl überzeugender als ich dachte mit meinen leeren Drohungen, was?"

„Oh, ja, kann man so sagen", meinte Jax.

Sara konnte spüren, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Aber sie machte sich keine. Natürlich hätte sie den Piraten nicht getötet. Sie hatte sich nur einen Moment lang vergessen, als sie ihn überwältig hatte und er zu langsam auf ihre Fragen geantwortet hatte, und wenn sie Jaxs Stimme nicht gehört hätte, dann hätte sie vielleicht … nein, auch dann hätte sie ihn nicht getötet. Sie wäre auch ohne Jax mit Sicherheit rechtzeitig wieder zu Sinne gekommen.

Ganz sicher.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews?_


	6. Der Markt

_Extra-Warnings: Sexuelle Belästigung_

* * *

 **6**. **Der Markt**

* * *

Wenn Nate gewusst hatte, dass sich aus der Sicherheit des elterlichen Heims zu befreien einmal dazu führen würde, dass er auf einem fremden Planeten von einem offenbar geschlechtslosen so gut wie nicht humanoid wirkendem Alien auf einem Sklavenmarkt auf einem fremden Planeten sexuell belästigt werden würde, weil er die Fähigkeit besaß sich in Stahl zu verwandeln, dann hätte er vermutlich darauf verzichtet dieses Heim zu verlassen. Aber er hatte von all dem ja nichts ahnen können, nicht wahr?

Trotzdem hatten ihn die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden durchaus dazu veranlasst kritisch über die Entscheidungen, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben getroffen hatte, nachzudenken, und er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es wohl ein Fehler gewesen war sich von Oliver Queen dazu überreden zu lassen die Legends zu suchen und zu retten. Zumindest hätte er, nachdem er den Großteil des Teams wieder vereint hatte, auf die anderen hören und in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehren sollen. Aber nein, er hatte Kräfte bekommen, gedacht er könnte den Helden spielen, hatte als der Historiker, der er war, Gefallen an Zeitreisen gefunden und sich in Amaya verliebt, und er hatte in Ray einen engen Freund gefunden und in Sara einen Alpha, und er hatte Mick und Jax und den Professor kennengelernt und irgendwie beschlossen, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich war.

Und was hatte er nun davon? Die Frau, die er liebte, konnte er nicht haben, weil sie ein Schicksal besaß, er hatte seinen Großvater mit eigenen Augen sterben sehen, und er sollte als Omega-Sklave an irgendwelche Aliens verkauft werden, immer vorausgesetzt das runde Alien mit den kurzen Armen und Beinen beschloss nicht, dass es ihn lieber selber behalten wollte.

Die Piraten hatten ihre verkaufte Ware noch nahe der Plüschliege des runden Aliens angekettet, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Geld verzogen hatten. Ray hatte auch weiterhin versucht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie entführt worden waren, aber das hatte weder das runde Alien noch seine Bediensteten, bei denen es sich um geruchlose Außerirdische der verschiedensten Sorten handelte, besonders beeindruckt. Mit Worten allein würden sie aus dieser Lage wohl nicht mehr herauskommen, soviel war sicher.

Sie waren erneut gewaschen worden, diesmal allerdings wirklich. Von den Piraten waren sie nur mit Wasser abgespritzt worden, hier wurden sie gebadet und dann auch noch medizinisch untersucht. Und dabei die ganze Zeit über angefasst, und das überall. Nate war das überhaupt nicht recht, noch weniger, da das runde Alien scheinbar beschlossen hatte, dass es sich persönlich um Nate kümmern wollte. Und dessen Krallen fühlten sich immer noch mal eine Spur unangenehmer auf Nates Haut an. _Warum habe ich nur nicht den Mund gehalten? Ich musste ja unbedingt sagen, dass ich zu Stahl werden kann…_

„Die haben irgendetwas mit mir gemacht, so dass ich mich nicht verwandeln kann", berichtete er dem Alien, als es schon zum zweiten Mal Nates Genitalien untersuchte, und das obwohl Ray und Rip jeweils nur einmal untersucht worden waren, und das von Außerirdischen mit richtigen Händen, „Wenn Sie das wieder rückgängig machen, dann könnte ich meine Fähigkeiten demonstrieren."

Das runde Alien sah ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Oh, Schätzchen, ich bin nicht von gestern. Keine Sorge, sobald feststeht, was aus dir wird, wirst du deine Fähigkeiten zurückerhalten, in kontrollierbaren Umfang natürlich", meinte es dann mit seiner metallischen Stimme und seltsamer Betonung im ersten Satz, die wohl Herablassung vermitteln sollte.

Nate gefiel der Klang von all dem gar nicht. Aber zumindest hatte er einen letzten Versuch gelandet. „Au! Könnten Sie bitte besser aufpassen!", beschwerte er sich, „Ich brauche die dort Unten noch!"

„So sensible Organe. Ihr Humanoiden haltet wirklich nichts aus", meinte das runde Alien.

Nate beschloss darauf nicht zu antworten, sondern war einfach froh darüber, dass sich die Krallen seines aktuellen Wärters von seinen edelsten Teilen entfernten.

„Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig", beschloss das Alien dann, „Bringt ihn zu der restlichen Ware." Letzteres war an die Lakaien des Aliens gerichtet, die daraufhin Nate an den Schultern packten und anstießen, damit er los gehen würde.

„Hey, Moment Mal, krieg ich nichts zum Anziehen? Was wurde aus meinem Sack?!", beschwerte sich Nate, aber keine machte Anstalten ihn mit dem Sack, den er anstelle von Kleidung von den Piraten bekommen hatte, auszustatten.

„Schätzchen, was denkst du denn, wozu du hier bist? Du braucht keine Kleidung mehr", meinte eines der Aliens, das ihn vor sich herschob. Nate stellte fest, dass es sich um ein mit Fell ausgestattetes Exemplar handelte, also hatte es leicht reden.

Er wurde zu einem riesigen Käfig gebracht, in dem sich eine Menge nackter Körper befanden. Bevor er hingeschoben wurde, wurde ihm noch ein Halsband umgelegt, das seinen Hals ziemlich einschnürte. „Mit eingebauten Explosionsstoff", erklärte der Außerirdische mit Fell, „Wenn du abhaust -…. Bum."

„Schon klar", gab Nate trocken zurück. Warum sonst sollte man ihm dieses Halsband auch umlegen? „Macht auch Bum, wenn man es falsch abnimmt", informierte das Alien ihn noch, bevor es ihn in den Käfig stieß. „Auch das war mir klar", knurrte Nate.

„Omega-Schätzchen knurrt gerne, was?", spottete das fellige Alien, „Beißt es denn auch?"

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal", warnte Nate es mit drohendem Unterton, woraufhin das Alien nur auflachte und ging.

„Nate! Ein Glück! Ich hatte schon befürchtet…" Ray kam gefolgt von Rip auf Nate zu, indem er sich an ein paar anderen Gefangenen vorbeischob, und machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich wurde nur nach Strich und Faden sexuell belästigt, aber das ist auch schon alles. Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich öfter als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben das Wort Schätzchen gehört habe", erwiderte Nate und versuchte nicht auf Rays und Rips Nacktheit zu achten. _Ich muss einfach nur die Augen Oben behalten,_ erinnerte er sich selbst, dann sah er hinter Rip ein weibliches Alien, das anstelle von Brüsten eine Vagina auf seinem Oberkörper präsentierte. _Oder auch nicht._ Nate konnte spüren, wie er unangenehm berührt errötete.

„Ähm, geht es euch auch gut?", fragte er dann schnell.

„Wir kommen klar", meinte Ray schnell, doch Nate war sich nicht so sicher, ob das stimmte. Rip war schon seit sie von den Piraten vor dem runden Alien aufgestellt worden waren verdächtig still, zuerst hatte Nate gedacht, das würde an den Schmerzen wegen der Tritte der Piraten ob seines letzten Fluchtversuchs liegen, doch nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

„Alles klar, Rip?", fragte er deswegen nach. Rip warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und nickte dann abwesend.

„Es scheint hier niemanden zu geben, der die Halsbänder knacken kann", berichtete Ray, „Sämtlichen Omegas wurden die Nägel und Krallen geschnitten oder ganz entfernt, und niemand konnte etwas Spitzes herein schmuggeln."

Es sah Ray ähnlich bereits Freundschaften geschlossen zu haben. „Konnten euch unsere neuen Freunde verraten, was uns erwartet?", fragte Nate ihn deswegen.

Ray nickte grimmig. „Wir werden wohl auf einer Auktion versteigert. Für einige hier ist das nicht das erste Mal, noch nicht mal bei diesem Händler. Und diese Auktion läuft ungefähr genauso demütigend ab, wie du es dir vorstellst", berichtete Ray, „Wir sollten wirklich hoffen, dass Sara und die anderen hier auftauchen bevor es soweit ist."

Da Nate der Verdacht beschlich, dass er das begehrteste Stück bei dieser Auktion sein würde, konnte er Ray nur zustimmen.

* * *

Mick und Amaya hatten die Eingangshalle verlassen und drängten sich nun durch die belebten Gänge der Markthalle. Zumindest Mick drängte sich hindurch, Amaya stolzierte einfach gewohnt grazil hinter ihm her, aber damit hatte er auch kein Problem.

Da sie annahmen, dass sie die beste Chance hätten Sara und Jax wiederzufinden, wenn sie sich in den Westsektor begaben, steuerten sie diesen an. Zumindest hoffte Mick das. Die blöden Tafeln konnte er ja nicht lesen, aber er hoffte, dass Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen universell auf allen Planeten gleich waren. Wenn nicht, nun, dann hatten sie Pech, was nichts Neues wäre.

Mick hasste diesen Ort hier. Es stank nach Aliens und nach Angst. Keiner der anwesenden Sklaven war besonders scharf darauf verkauft zu werden, soviel war offensichtlich. Manche wurden in Käfigen gehalten, als wären sie Schafsherden. Andere wurden auf Bühnen feilgeboten und konnten ersteigert werden. Natürlich mussten die meisten sich nackt präsentieren. Mick war ja nicht dafür bekannt, dass er besonders sensibel war, aber wenn schon ihm an diesem Ort die Galle hoch kam, wie musste es dann erst Amaya ergehen?

Zumindest hielt sie sich tapfer. Bisher hatte sie sich noch auf keinen der Sklavenhändler gestürzt, an denen sie vorbei gekommen waren, und ihre Miene wirkte gelangweilt anstatt angespannt. Sie spielte die gelangweilte Abenteurerin ziemlich gut, aber bisher waren sie auch nur an Arbeitssklaven-Verkaufsständen vorbei gekommen, und an denen wurden keine Omegas verkauft.

Mick hingegen gab sich gar nicht erst Mühe etwas vorzugeben, das nicht der Fall war. Seine Laune hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht, und das konnte gerne jeder wissen. Er war wütend, hungrig und besorgt. Und jede Sekunde die verging, in der er keinen ihm bekannten Geruch witterte, trug dazu bei, dass seine Stimmung noch schlechter wurde.

„Gib mir das!", herrschte er ein jugendlich wirkendes glatzköpfiges Alien an, das gerade ein Sandwich essen wollte, und riss ihm das Sandwich aus der Hand. Das Alien stolperte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, aber Mick war schon wieder weiter gegangen, bevor es sich beschweren konnte. Das Sandwich schmeckte irgendwie nach Fisch, aber auch noch nach etwas anderem, etwas undefinierbarem.

„Solltest du das essen, Mick?", erkundigte sich Amaya, „Wir wissen nicht, ob es für Menschen verträglich ist."

„Der Kerl, dem ich es gestohlen habe, sah menschenähnlich genug aus um es zu riskieren", gab Mick zurück und schob ein kleineres Wesen mit seiner Hitzekanone aus dem Weg, „Außerdem habe ich einen starken Magen."

„Zumindest das stimmt", räumte Amaya ein.

„Hey, du, wie weit ist es noch bis zum Sektor, wo die Omega-Sklaven verkauft werden?!", herrschte Mick ein Mitglied des Sicherheitspersonals an, das den Fehler gemacht hatte ihn anzustarren.

Der blauhäutige Mann wirkte etwas erschrocken darüber angesprochen zu werden und meinte: „Noch zwanzig Korzakcs in diese Richtung."

Mit dieser Auskunft konnten sie natürlich nicht besonders viel anfangen. „Ich hasse Aliens", grummelte Mick und ging weiter. Wenigstens wussten sie nun, dass die Richtung stimmte.

Und dann lief ihnen auch noch ein Dominator über den Weg. Mick blieb wie erstarrt stehen, doch der Hässliche warf ihm nur einen kurzen uninteressierten Blick zu und ging dann weiter seiner Wege. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die auch hier sein werden", meinte Mick wenig begeistert.

„Vielleicht war es ja nur der eine", gab Amaya zu denken, „Ein einzelner Dominator auf der Suche nach Abenteuern."

„Wollen wir es hoffen. Mit denen möchte ich mich nämlich wirklich nicht noch einmal herumschlagen, wenn es nicht sein muss", erwiderte Mick, „Und schon gar nicht hier."

„Lass uns weiter gehen", schlug Amaya vor, „Je weiter wir von ihm weg sind, desto besser."

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Es kam einige Imbissbuden in Sicht, aber Mick hatte bereits gegessen, und außerdem hatte sie kein brauchbares Alien-Geld dabei. Und ihm wurde langsam aber sicher schlecht. _Vielleicht brauche ich ja nur eine Pause,_ überlegte er. Doch sie konnten sich keine Pause leisten. Jeden Minute, die sie verschwendeten, wurde die Gefahr für Ray, Nate und den Engländer größer an irgendeinen Perversen zu geraten, der wer wusste schon was mit ihnen machen könnte. _Also keine Pause._

Mick wich gerade noch rechtzeitig einer Karawane von kleinen Nicht-Jawas aus. Vielleicht war George Lucas ja doch mal auf einem fremden Planeten gewesen. Irgendwann nach der ganzen Geschichte mit dem Speer des Schicksals.

„Riechst du das?", erkundigte sich Amaya, „Ich glaube, wir sind bald da."

Sie hatte recht. Der unverkennbare Duft von Omegas lag in der Luft. Sie schienen sich langsam aber sicher den Omega-Markt anzunähern. Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte, und Mick stieß noch ein paar Leute mehr aus dem Weg, bis sie zu einer Farbmarkierung mit erklärender Schrift daneben kamen. Hinter dieser verengte sich der Weg zu einem engeren Gang, und dann mussten sie sich noch einmal bei Sicherheitspersonal ausweisen (zum Glück hatte Mick diese Scheibe um, und Amaya ihren Stempel bekommen, also ging alles ziemlich reibungslos vor sich), bevor sie in eine weitere Halle traten.

Hier roch es mehr als nur stark nach Omega, was dazu führte, dass sämtliche von Micks Instinkten Amok liefen. Und dann sah er, was vor ihnen lag. Eine schier unendlich große Halle mit scheinbar hunderten von Ständen und am Ende der Halle erkannte Mick die gleiche Farbmarkierung wie zuvor. Offenbar ging es nach dieser Halle mit einer weiteren Halle weiter. _Das wird Stunden dauern. Das müssen tausende Omegas sein,_ erkannte er geschockt.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit etwas … kleinerem gerechnet habe", meinte Amaya neben ihm. Sie klang mindestens so überfordert wie er sich fühlte. „Wie sollen wir denn hier Nathaniel und die anderen finden?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab Mick zu. Der Geruch von Schweiß, Angst und Omega-Hormonen überdeckte alles andere. Mick konnte, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht einmal Amaya richtig wittern, und die stand genau neben ihm.

„Wir müssen einfach alles durchsuchen", meinte sie dann, „Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Und vielleicht nachfragen, nach exotischen Omegas."

Sie wollte sich unterhalten, mit Leuten, die Omegas versklavten und verkauften! Mick warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl! Nein, es wird mir nicht leicht fallen zivilisiert mit diesen Leuten zu sprechen, aber wir müssen es tun, wenn wir unsere Freunde finden wollen", erklärte sie.

„Falls sie überhaupt hier sind", gab Mick zurück, „Und nicht in der nächsten Halle, oder ganz wo anders, oder schon an irgendeinen Perversen verkauft wurden!"

„Willst du etwa aufgeben und zum Schiff zurückgehen?!"

„Nein, ich will Schädel einschlagen!", knurrte Mick.

„Dafür ist später auch immer noch Zeit", befand Amaya, „Aber wenn wir hier einen Aufstand machen, dann bricht vielleicht Panik aus, und die Händler beginnen damit ihre Ware zu evakuieren, und wir finden Nate und die anderen nie wieder!"

Mick knurrte unwillig, sah aber ein, dass sie vermutlich recht hatte. Ihre Chancen standen bereits schlecht genug. Sie sollten nicht riskieren sie noch weiter zu verskleinern.

„Na dann los", sagte er wenig enthusiastisch, „Willst du bei links fünfhundert oder bei rechts zweitausend beginnen?"

* * *

„Haben Sie es erledigt?", wollte Eobard von seinem Gesprächspartner wissen.

„Ja, ich habe es erledigt. Aber ich wäre dabei fast umgekommen. Dieser verrückte Alpha hat versucht mir den Kopf mit bloßen Händen abzureißen! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was auf mich zukommt, dann hätte ich mehr Geld von Ihnen verlangt, Mr. Thawne. Ich bin nur ein Beta! Gegen einen verrückten Alpha auf der Suche nach seinen Omegas habe ich keine Chance!", lautete die Antwort über das Kommunikationsgerät, „Und wenn der Captain dahinter kommen sollte, dass ich etwas nebenbei laufen habe, dann kriege ich mächtig Ärger!"

Eobard verdrehte die Augen und war froh darüber, dass er nur einen Audiokanal geöffnet hatte. Jammerlappen hatte er noch nie leiden können, und gierige Jammerlappen konnte er noch viel weniger leiden. Der Pirat war für seine Dienste äußerst gut bezahlt worden, egal was er nun behauptete. Es war seine eigene Schuld, wenn er Sara Lance unterschätzt hatte. Eobard hatte den Piraten als er sie angeheuert hatte, alle notwendigen Informationen über die Legends zukommen lassen, die sie brauchten um die Omegas zu entführen und diese Aktion auch zu überleben. Sie sollten also eigentlich alles über Sara Lances Vergangenheit bei der Liga des Assassinen und über ihre Begegnung mit der Lazarus-Grube wissen. Aber vermutlich hatte es dieser spezielle Pirat nicht für nötig gehalten nachzulesen, mit wem er es zu tun bekommen würde, bevor er sich mit den Legends traf.

„Aber Sie haben ihnen den Namen, den ich Ihnen genannt habe, gegeben?", vergewisserte er sich noch einmal.

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe sie zu Myrtax geschickt. Das dürfte sie einige Zeit lang auf Trab halten", erklärte der Pirat, „Und jetzt muss ich Schluss machen. Der Captain ist zurück, und der sieht es gar nicht gerne, wenn man private Gespräche während der Arbeit führt. Die Koordinaten von ihrem Schiff habe ich Ihnen bereits rüber geschickt." Und schon war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Eobard überprüfte schnell seine Instrumente. Ja, der Pirat hatte tatsächlich Wort gehalten. Sie wussten nun, wo genau auf Maaldoria die _Waverider_ parkte. Eobard nickte zufrieden und drehte sich zu seinen … Mitarbeitern um. Malcolm Merlyn und Damien Darhk sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und?", wollte Malcolm wissen, „Steht uns eine Begegnung der dritten Art bevor?"

„Aus Maaldorias Sicht gesehen: Ja. Wir haben das Schiff gefunden", erwiderte Eobard.

„Und was haben wir davon?", wollte Damien wissen, „Selbst wenn es uns gelingen sollte in das Schiff zu gelangen, ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass die ihre Teile des Speers dort einfach offen rumliegen haben, oder?"

„Oh, ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie die Teile unter den gegebenen Umständen an Bord gelassen haben. Natürlich gut versteckt, unter Bewachung und dergleichen, aber das wird uns nicht aufhalten. Vermutlich rennt das ganze Team gerade kopflos auf dem Sklavenmarkt herum und sucht nach seinen Omegas. Die Alphas tun das auf jeden Fall, also haben wir es im schlimmsten Fall mit Firestorm zu tun, und ein verschmolzenes Wesen sollte von uns dreien doch mit Leichtigkeit in die Tasche gesteckt werden, denke ich", belehrte ihn Eobard.

„Wohl eher von uns zweien. Das Monster kommt immer, wenn du deine Geschwindigkeit einsetzt, schon vergessen? Oder gilt das für fremde Planeten nicht?", erinnerte ihn Malcolm.

„Das wird sich zeigen. So oder so ist der Speer des Schicksals so gut wie unser", erwiderte Eobard nur, „Habt ihr Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang auf einem fremden Planeten?"

„Warum nicht? Immerhin sind wir den langen Weg bis hierher gekommen", meinte Damien und entsicherte seine Waffe, „Scheint ganz nett hier zu sein."

Die anderen beiden folgten seinem Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster ihres Schiffes. Maaldorias Wüste wirkte zwar nicht besonders einladend, aber es gab unangenehmere Umgebungen. Ein bisschen Wüste hatte noch niemandem geschadet.

Immerhin hatten sie sich bereits ein altes Schiff der Time-Master vom Vanishing Point requiriert, das sie bis nach Maaldoria gebracht hatte. Jetzt konnten sie ihren Plan genauso gut auch bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen. Ein Ende das, da war sich Eobard sicher, nur für die Legends bitter werden würde. Er und seine Kameraden hingegen würden als die Sieger dastehen. Endlich.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews?_


	7. Verkauf

_Extra-Warnings: Mindfucked Individuals, Sex- und Enterainment-Sklaverei_

* * *

 **7\. Verkauf**

* * *

Rip wusste, dass sich Ray und Dr. Heywood Sorgen um ihn machten, aber im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie vielleicht dachten, hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Er wartete nur auf seine Chance zu entkommen, und die würde sich ihm nur bieten, wenn er harmlos und unterwürfig wirkte. Zumindest nahm er das an.

Auf jeden Fall war das der Grund für sein Schweigen und sein schockstarres Verhalten, und nicht etwa, dass er sich wieder fühlte wie Phil in der Gewalt der Legion, oder wie er selbst eingesperrt und versklavt von seinen sogenannten Freunden in seinem eigenen Kopf, oder wie eine Mischung aus beidem, nur noch hilfloser. Nein, das war definitiv nicht der Grund. Er wartete nur auf seine Chance. Das war alles.

Die meisten ihrer mitgefangenen Omegas schienen aufgegeben zu haben. Rays diversen Fluchtideen entlockten ihnen nicht einmal ein müdes Lächeln, sonder nur noch ein gleichgültiges Schulterzucken. Das sagte Rip alles, was er wissen musste, denn die Omegas hier wussten, wie der Hase lieg; sie waren nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Lage, und falls sie es doch waren, wussten sie zumindest genug über das Leben als Omega-Sklaven um zu wissen, dass es für sie keine Chance auf Rettung gab, außer die freigekauft zu werden. Doch es gab wohl nur wenige gute Samariter mit viel Geld auf dem Sklavenmarkt von Maaldoria.

„Hört mal, ich weiß, es sieht schlecht aus, aber noch ist nichts verloren", meinte Ray zu Rip und Dr. Heywood, „Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. In ein paar Tagen sind wir wieder auf der _Waverider_ und lachen über all das hier. Nun vielleicht lachen wir nicht gerade, aber zumindest wird es uns wie ein böser Traum vorkommen, an den wir uns nicht mehr wirklich genau erinnern können, und den wir bereitwillig vollkommen vergessen. Auf jeden Fall wird es vorbei sein, und nur darauf kommt es an."

Rip und Dr. Heywood wechselten einen kurzen Blick, sagten aber nichts dazu. Ray Palmer brauchte seine Hoffnung, also würden sie ihm seine Hoffnung lassen, auch wenn sie es besser wussten.

„Hey, wir _werden_ hier wieder rauskommen, Rip", meinte Ray sanft, „Das verspreche ich." Rip wünschte sich, er könnte ihm glauben.

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in die Omega-Gruppe. „Was ist los?", wunderte sich Dr. Heywood, und Rip versuchte sich durch die anderen Omegas hinweg an den Rand des Käfigs zu drängen um mitzubekommen, was vor sich ging. Ray und Dr. Heywood folgten ihm.

Rip sah wie die ersten Omegas von den Wachen aus dem Käfig geholt wurden, und dann weggeführt wurden. Offenbar hatte die Auktion begonnen. Das war nicht gut. Rays Hoffnung auf Rettung war damit wohl so gut wie zerschlagen. Sara und die anderen würden vielleicht kommen, aber es sah nicht danach aus als würden sie rechtzeitig kommen.

„Wir müssen Zeit schinden!", erkannte Rip, „Irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass wir möglichst spät aus diesem Käfig geholt werden! Wir müssen ans Ende der Omega-Schlange!" Ob er vorher nun unter Schock gestanden hatte oder nicht, nun im Moment der Krise erwachten seine alten Anführer-Instinkte zu neuem Leben, und er gab wieder Befehle, so wie er es getan hatte, bevor er zu Phil Gasmer geworden war. „Los beeilt euch!" Er scheuchte seine beiden Gefährten durch die anderen Omegas hindurch ans andere Ende des Käfigs.

„Ich habe sowieso den Verdacht, dass sie mich als Letzten verkaufen wollen", meinte Dr. Heywood düster. Damit hatte er vermutlich recht. „Aber, was wenn sie euch aus irgendwelchen Gründen vorziehen wollen?", wandte er dann noch ein.

„Dann müssen wir damit leben", erwiderte Rip, „Aber noch können wir dafür sorgen, dass wir so lange wie möglich in diesem Käfig bleiben. Sara wird uns nicht im Stich lassen. Wir müssen ihr nur genug Zeit geben uns zu finden. Wenn es gar nicht anders geht, dann beißt die Wachen!"

„Das können wir zwar versuchen, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das besonders beeindrucken wird, es sind hartgesottene Aliens, die uns jederzeit den Kopf wegsprengen können", gab Ray zu bedenken.

„Dann lassen wir uns unsere Köpfe einfach nicht wegsprengen", erwiderte Rip nur. Ansonsten blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, und zu hoffen, und zu beten. Rip hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben noch niemals gebetet, weil er nicht an Gott glaubte, aber nun ertappte er sich zum ersten Mal in seiner Existenz dabei, dass er betete. Doch er betete nicht zu Gott, sondern zu Sara Lance. _Bitte beeil dich, Sara, finde uns. Ich glaube an dich. Ich weiß, dass du uns retten wirst, aber bitte beeile dich, denn ansonsten will ich gar nicht erst versuchen mir vorzustellen in welchen Zustand du uns vorfinden wirst, wenn du uns findest._

* * *

Jax hatte Sara ja schon öfter in jeder möglichen Art von Laune erlebt, aber so wie heute hatte er sie noch nie gesehen und darüber war er eigentlich auch recht froh. Sara hatte ihren Blutdurst schon von langer Zeit überwunden, und auch, als sie noch darunter gelitten hatte, war sie, wenn sie nicht gerade während eines Kampfes in diesen verfallen war, immer eine beherrschte humorvolle Person mit einem großen Herzen gewesen, egal wie die Lage auch ausgesehen hatte. Doch nun war davon nichts mehr zu erkennen. Sie hatte einen irren Blick aufgesetzt, der Jax überaus beunruhigte, und sie sonderte Gerüche ab, die alle anderen dazu brachten einen großen Bogen um sie zu machen, was an einem dicht bevölkerten Sklavenmarkt wie diesem hier ja doch einiges aussagte.

 _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er Graue recht gehabt hat,_ dachte Jax verzweifelt, _Heißt das, dass ich das Kommando übernehmen muss? Aber über wen soll ich es übernehmen? Sara wirkt nicht gerade wie jemand, der auf die Befehle anderer hören würde._ Und zu den anderen war jeder Kontakt abgerissen. Mick und Amaya waren unerreichbar, genau wie der Graue und die _Waverider._ Und alleine lassen konnte Jax Sara in diesen Zustand auch nicht. Das kam gar nicht in Frage. Wer wusste schon, wozu sie fähig war, wenn er nicht da wäre um sie zu beruhigen?

Bisher hatte er sie bereits dreimal davon abhalten müssen auf Sicherheitspersonal loszugehen, das ihr nicht schnell genug geantwortet hatte, als sie nach Myrtax gefragt hatte. Und das, obwohl die Betroffenen sehr wohl vorgehabt hatten ihre Frage zu beantworten. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre um sie zurückzuhalten.

In den letzten zwei Stunden hatte er ihr öfter beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt als jemals zuvor irgendjemand anderem in seinem Leben. Dabei war es ja nicht so, dass er nicht verstehen würde, warum sie angespannt und wütend war. Der Namen, den ihnen der Pirat gegeben hatte, hatte ihnen nicht besonders viel gebracht, da es sich bei diesem Myrtax zwar um einen bekannten Sklavenhändler handelte, er aber keinen festen Standort besaß, und dafür bekannt war, dass er sich niemals im Vorfeld anmeldete, wenn der Markt eröffnet wurde. Offenbar tauchte er immer irgendwann auf und stellte seinen Stand irgendwo auf als eine Art Überraschungs-Pop-Up sozusagen. Jax war ein Rätsel wie seine Kunden ihn auf diese Weise finden konnten, und wie er überhaupt so Geschäft machte, doch offenbar funktionierte seine Taktik. Der große Nachteil daran war aber natürlich, dass man ihn nicht leicht aufspüren konnte, wenn man nach ihm suchte.

Es gingen an jedem Tag immer wieder neue Gerüchte darüber um, wo er gerade seinen Stand aufgestellt habe, die auch damit zusammenhingen, wo er ihn zuletzt aufgestellt hatte. Das Sicherheitspersonal wusste nichts genaues, und interessierte sich eigentlich auch nicht sonderlich dafür, wer wo seinen Stand hatte, solange er keinen Ärger machte. Daher konnte es Sara und Jax nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Was die anderen Händler anging, nun die wussten zwar nichts Positives über Myrtax zu sagen, aber wo genau er heute zu finden war, wussten vermutlich nur seine direkten Nachbarn, denen er gerade das Geschäft versaute. Und wegen dem Funkloch konnten die ihre Kollegen nicht einmal darüber informieren.

Zusammengefasst gesagt: Es war alles andere als leicht diesen Myrtax zu finden. Jax hatte in Umlauf gebracht, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihm waren, weil die Daxamiten mit ihm persönlich Geschäfte machen wollten, doch er zweifelte daran, dass diese Nachricht ihnen besonders viel Erfolg bei ihrer Suche einbringen würde. Wegen des Funkloches mussten sie sich auf Mundpropaganda verlassen, und die brauchte ihre Zeit. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten, wenn sie verhindern wollten, dass Rip, Ray und Nate verkauft werden würden, bevor sie Myrtax fanden. Falls sie sich überhaupt in der Gewalt dieses Kerls befanden.

Die ganze Sache mit dem Piraten, der ihnen dieses Wissen hatte verkaufen wollen, war ihm doch sehr verdächtig vorgekommen, und er war sich sicher, dass sie Sara unter anderen Umständen ebenfalls verdächtig vorgekommen wäre, doch da sie offenbar an nichts anderes mehr als ihre Suche nach den Omegas denken konnte, machte sie sich keine Gedanken über den verdächtigen Piraten und sah nicht, dass an der ganzen Geschichte offensichtlich etwas faul war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine kurze Pause einlegen", schlug er vor, nachdem sie erneut ohne Erfolg einen anderen Händler nach Myrtax gefragt hatten.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für Pausen", erinnerte sie Jax.

„Und eigentlich wollten wir uns genau jetzt mit den anderen wieder bei der _Waverider_ treffen um uns auszutauschen", fuhr Jax fort als hätte er ihren Einwand gar nicht gehört.

„Auch dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir haben bis hierher zwei Stunden gebraucht! Wenn wir jetzt umdrehen und zurück zum Schiff gehen, verlieren wir Stunden, die wir für die Suche verwenden könnten!", belehrte ihn Sara herrisch.

„Aber vielleicht haben Amaya und Mick Rip und die anderen ja bereits gefunden, und wir suchen ganz umsonst nach ihnen!", gab Jax zu bedenken.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist sicherlich nicht der Fall. Sie wissen nicht, nach wem sie suchen müssen, wir hingegen schon!", gab sie zurück, „Und wir werden nicht umdrehen, bevor wir wissen, wo wir Myrtax finden. Zumindest ich werde nicht umdrehen. Du kannst allerdings inzwischen gerne zurück zum Schiff gehen, dich mit den anderen austauschen, und dann wieder zu mir kommen. Aber ich suche weiter!"

Jax seufzte. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er so eine irrationale Antwort erhalten würde. _Das liegt daran, dass unser Team einfach zu klein für so was hier ist. Wenn wir vollzählig wären, könnte einer bei Sara bleiben, während der andere sich mit den anderen austauscht, aber so, und weil auch noch einer am Schiff zurückbleiben musste, funktioniert nichts so wie es sollte. Wenn der Graue hier wäre, dann könnten wir als Firestorm einfach den ganzen Markt überfliegen um so schneller von A nach B zu kommen. Und Ray könnte das auch mit seinem Anzug, aber so…_ Nun, es war nicht zu ändern. Die Entführung ihrer Freunde hatte die Legends kalt erwischt, und das auf mehr als nur einer Ebene. Sie gerieten ja öfter mal in Situationen, die sie überforderten, und wussten selten, was sie taten, aber diesmal führten sie sich wirklich nur wie Dilettanten auf, und hatten deswegen auch den entsprechenden Erfolg.

„Ich bleibe bei dir", erklärte er Sara, „Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei."

Sara grunzte nur anstatt zu antworten. „Sie haben Angst, ich kann es spüren", meinte sie. Jax sah sich um. Rund um sie herum wurden überall Sklaven verkauft, auch viele Omegas. Natürlich hatten sie alle Angst. „Wir könnten kurz zurück in die Imbisslane gehen, damit du den Kopf freibekommst", schlug er vor.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", gab Sara zurück, „Natürlich haben diese hier alle Angst, aber ich spreche von Rip, Ray und Nate. Sie haben Angst, ich kann es spüren."

Jax sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht nur deine eigene Angst spüren kannst?", fragte er zweifelnd, „Ich meine, ja, wir sind ein Rudel, aber soweit ich weiß, kann ein Alpha nur dann spüren, was sein von ihm weit entfernter Omega empfindet, wenn er diesen gebissen hat, und ein Band zwischen ihnen besteht, und meines Wissens nach, hast du die keinen unserer Omegas gebissen."

Sara warf ihm einen eindeutig wütenden Blick zu. „Ich hätte sie beißen sollen, damit ich sie leichter finden kann. Nach allem, was mit Rip war, hätte ich es einfach tun sollen, egal was die Etikette der Gesellschaft dazu sagen!"

„Siehst du, du kannst sie also gar nicht spüren", beharrte Jax.

„Ich bin der Rudel-Alpha! Es gibt so etwas wie Intuition! Aber vielleicht hast du recht, vielleicht kann ich ihre Angst nur spüren, weil sie hier ganz in der Nähe sind, vielleicht haben wir sie schon fast gefunden", meinte Sara und blickte hektisch um sich.

Auch Jax musterte die Umgebung, doch er sah nur einen Haufen außerirdische Kunden, Händler, und Sklaven, die feilgeboten wurden. Und keiner von denen sah aus wie ein Mensch. „Wir müssen sie finden!", erklärte Sara und stapfte ohne Vorwarnung wieder los. Jax musste sich beeilen um ihr hinterher zu kommen.

„Wir wissen, dass Myrtax niemals in der Omega-Zone verkauft, das bedeutet, dass er hier irgendwo seinen Stand aufgeschlagen haben muss und nicht drüben im Westsektor", rezitierte der Alpha, „Wir wissen, dass er seine Kunden kontaktiert statt umgekehrt, und dass er überraschende Standorte liebt. Unter den Arbeitssklaven-Verkäufern haben wir ihn nicht gefunden, unter den Verkaufsständen für Pflegekräfte auch nicht, und auch nicht bei den Haussklaven-Verkäufern, die wir gerade verlassen, damit bleiben uns nur noch die Entertainment-Verkäufer."

Jax war erleichtert zu hören, dass sie zumindest noch ein bisschen taktisch denken konnte, und ihr Wahnsinn noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten war, dass sie nur noch wild umherschnupperte. Doch seine Erleichterung verabschiedete sich gleich wieder, als sie fortfuhr: „Da ich sie spüren kann, müssen sie hier irgendwo am Beginn der Entertainment-Verkaufsfläche sein." Jax hoffte nur, dass diese spezielle Art von Wahnsinn nicht ansteckend war.

Die Entertainment-Verkaufsfläche war abstoßend. Bisher hatten sie sich hauptsächlich in Bereichen aufgehalten, in denen es halbwegs gesittet zugegangen war. Die Arbeitssklaven waren zwar nackt ausgestellt worden, aber das einzige, was an ihnen betascht worden war, waren ihre Muskeln gewesen. Pflegekräfte und Haussklaven waren sogar bekleidet gewesen und hatten sich mitunter sogar selber verkauft, was zwar irgendwie verstörend war, aber zumindest keinen Blickfang darstellte, da der Verkauf hauptsächlich durch das Überprüfen und Referenzen geregelt wurde. Doch hier täuschte nichts über das hinweg, was hier vor sich ging.

Natürlich waren alle nackt, aber sie boten auch ihre besonderen Entertainment-Fähigkeiten dar. Sänger waren nett, aber selten. Es gab ein paar Tänzer, die dann erträglich waren, wenn sie nur tanzten und nichts anderes dazu taten. Schauspieler rezitierten auch nur selten Gedichte oder Theaterstücke. Und die Instrumente, die hier gespielt wurden, hatte zu wenig oft mit Musik zu tun um sie als Musikinstrumente zu bezeichnen.

Jax versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich umzusehen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er trotzdem bleibenden Schaden von dem Anblick des Alien-Livepornos davongetragen hatte, den er unabsichtlich beobachtet hatte, und noch mehr von dem Sklaven, der selbst demonstrierte, wie man ihn auf jede mögliche Art ohne große Konsequenzen verstümmeln konnte, da alles sofort wieder nachwuchs. Links und rechts von ihnen wurde Ware von potentiellen Käufern „getestet", während irgendein sehr lautes Alien antike Poesie rezitierte.

 _Ich glaube, ich kann nie wieder Sex haben_ , dachte Jax erschüttert, nachdem er nicht mehr wusste, wo er hinsehen sollte um nichts zu sehen, was er nicht sehen wollte. Diese Verkaufsfläche war nicht nur ein Bordelle - es war ein Bordelle der abstoßenden Art, das alle möglichen Gegenstände zu bieten hatte, die Jax niemals auch nur in Verbindung mit Sex gebracht hätte.

„Sag mir bitte, dass Myrtax nicht hier ist", wandte er sich an Sara.

„Das ist noch nicht sicher", erwiderte diese, „Bisher konnte mir keiner Auskunft geben, aber niemand hier scheint besonders auf seine Konkurrenz zu achten." Sie schien all das, was um sie herum vorging, nicht zu bemerken, so konzentriert war sie auf ihre Suche. Dann wandte sie sich einen Sklaven zu, der alleine auf einer Bühne stand, und irgendetwas vorgetragen hatte. „Hey, du, das war doch Shakespeare, oder? Woher kennst du das?", wollte sie wissen.

Jax betrachtete den Sklaven, an den sich Sara gewandt hatte. Er wirkte ziemlich menschlich (wobei Jax versuchte seine unteren Regionen nicht so genau anzusehen), und war ein männlicher Beta in seinen besten Jahren. Der Anblick von Sara und Jax schien ihn zu freuen. „Oh, ja, das war der Meister!", erklärte er, „Ich begegne nur wenigen, die ihn kennen. Mir selbst kam er durch meinen letzten Besitzer unter, ein Wesen aus der M-Dimension, das Kunst zu schätzen wusste. Er lehrte mich Shakespeare zu lesen und zu spielen."

„Du bist also kein Mensch?", vergewisserte sich Sara.

„Oh, nein, ich bin ein Kryptonier", erwiderte das Wesen, „Ich wurde schon als ein solcher geboren."

„Mhm…." Damit schien Sara das Interesse an dem Sklaven zu verlieren.

„Warte mal", mischte sich Jax ein, „Was wurde denn aus deinem letzten Besitzer aus dieser M-Dimension?"

„Oh, ich weiß es nicht, er kehrte dorthin zurück, und vorher ließ er mich frei", erklärte der Kryptonier.

Nun war Jax verwirrt. „Aber, wenn er dich frei gelassen hat, warum wirst du dann hier verkauft?", wunderte er sich.

„Ich war doch mein Leben lang nichts anderes als ein Sklave!", erwiderte der Kryptonier, „Mein Meister war ein gutes Wesen, aber es war grausam von ihm mich in Freiheit zu entlassen. Ich habe doch nichts gelernt und weiß nicht, wie man sich als freier Mann verhält. Ich brauche Befehle um zu funktionieren. Ich brauche einen Meister! Also biete ich mich hier selber als Sklave an. Sucht Ihr vielleicht nach einem Entertainment-Sklaven mit exzellenten Gedächtnis, schauspielerischen Können und unglaublichen Kräften unter einer gelben Sonne?"

„Ähm, nein, danke, aber wir suchen eigentlich gar keine Sklaven", meinte Jax schnell, „Aber, wenn du Schauspieler bist und Befehle brauchst, dann könntest du dich doch einer intergalaktischen Schauspieltruppe anschließen, oder etwas ähnlichem."

„Individuen, die aussehen wie wir, bekommen keine Rollen in guten Truppen", erklärte der Kryptonier, „Oh, ich habe versucht in einer unterzukommen, doch die einzigen, die mich genommen hätten, wären Daxamiten gewesen, und dann erfuhren sie, dass ich ein Kryptonier bin, und damit hatte sich das auch erledigt." Der Sklave seufzte. „Ich kenne viele Liebesgedichte auswendig", pries er sich dann wieder an, „Und kann als Euer persönlicher Liebesbote eure Angebetete oder Euren Angebeteten für Euch umwerben!"

„Ehm, ich muss trotzdem ablehnen", meinte Jax, „Ich glaube nicht an Sklaverei."

„Ich verlange auch nicht viel, ich bin bereit mich billig zu verkaufen, und als mein Meister würde das Geld sowieso automatisch wieder Euch gehören", erwiderte der Kryptonier, „Also wäre es kein Verlustgeschäft. Und Ihr könntet ja so tun, als wäre ich kein Sklave, wenn es Euch damit besser geht, und mir nur so Befehle erteilen…."

„Tut mir leid, wir sind nicht interessiert. Komm, Jax, wir müssen weiter!", meinte Sara ungeduldig, „Wir haben keine Zeit für geistesgestörte Kryptonier."

„Tut mir leid", meinte Jax, „Du hast hier in der Gegend nicht zufällig drei männliche Omega-Sklaven, die aussehen wie wir, gesehen?"

„Nein, aber wenn Ihr mich kauft, dann kann ich mich auf die Suche nach ihnen begeben. Zwar gibt es hier keine gelbe Sonne, aber….", begann der Kryptonier, doch Sara zerrte Jax weiter, bevor er sich den Rest anhören konnte.

„Mann, Sara, was soll das? Das war unhöflich. Er hätte uns vielleicht helfen können. Ja, er hat einen Knall, aber wir hätten so tun können, als würden wir ihn kaufen und ihn so von diesem schrecklichen Ort wegbringen können", beschwerte sich Jax.

„Er kann jederzeit von diesem schrecklichen Ort weg, Jax. Wir können nicht jeden retten, denn wir sind hier um unsere Freunde zu retten, die in tatsächlicher Gefahr sind gekauft zu werden, im Gegensatz zu diesem Irren. Der wird später garantiert immer noch an der gleichen Stelle zu finden sein", unterbrach ihn Sara, „Wir sollten unsere Zeit nicht mit ihm verschwenden."

Mit einem Mal blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. „Hier ist er!", rief sie ungläubig aus, „Da ist Myrtax!"

Jax folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte den gesuchten Klootonier. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie erfolgreich in Erfahrung gebracht hatten, war das Aussehen von Klootoniern im Allgemeinen und von Myrtax im Speziellen. Und das Wesen auf der Bühne vor ihnen, das gerade Omegas feilbot, war eindeutig Myrtax.

Er war gerade dabei einen weiblichen Omega anzupreisen, dessen Vagina sich auf dem Oberkörper an Stelle von Brüsten befand. „Ist das das letzte Angebot?", fragte er gerade, „Diese einzigartige Vagina ist noch virginal und damit unbenutzt und sehr leicht zu erregen." Bei diesen Worten streichelte er über das Objekt seiner Beschreibung.

Jax wandte sich Sara zu, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie war losgesrpintet und stürzte sich nun voller Wut auf den Sklavenhändler, während sie: „Was hast du mit meinen Omegas gemacht, du Schwein?!" schrie.

Myrtax hatte offenkundig mit keinem Angriff gerechnet und ging überrascht zu Boden und streckte dabei alle vier Beine von sich, während sein langer Hals aufgeregt hin und her wackelte und er „Au, meine Höcker!" rief.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, du Kamel!", schrie Sara ihn an, „Sag mir, was du mit meinen Omega gemacht hast?!"

Jax seufzte lautstark, als er das Wachpersonal auf die Bühne zustürmen sah. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

* * *

 _A/N: Also ja, Myrtax ist eindeutig nicht der Händler, der Rip, Ray und Nate hat. Sorry._

 _Reviews?_


	8. Verteidigung

_Extra-Warnings: Gewalt an Omegas_

* * *

 **8\. Verteidigung**

* * *

Der Aufenthalt im Omega-Verkaufssektor wäre wohl für jeden belastend gewesen, aber für einen afrikanischen Alpha auf der Suche nach seinem Omega war es besonders belastend. Amaya hasste alles und jeden um sich herum, sogar Mick dafür, dass er sich von ihr dazu hatte überreden lassen vernünftig zu sein anstatt diesen ganzen Ort hier einfach niederzubrennen. Amaya würde ihn ja selber nur allzu gerne einfach niederbrennen. Doch natürlich würde ihnen das nicht weiter helfen, also mussten sie vernünftig vorgehen, einen kühlen Kopf behalten, während sie mit den Sklavenhändlern sprachen, und hinter ihnen Einkäufer mit denselben Händlern feilschten um möglichst wenig für die armen versklavten Omegas, denen sie, wer wusste schon was, antun wollten, bezahlen zu müssen.

 _Diese Typen machen mich krank. Jeder einzelne von ihnen!,_ dachte Amaya frustriert.

„Wir sollte eine kurze Pause einlegen", befand Mick, „Du wirkst so, als hättest du eine nötig."

Amaya zuckte die Schultern. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre teure Uhr an ihrem Handgelenkt, die ihr überraschenderweise bisher noch nicht gestohlen worden war. „Wir haben unser Treffen mit den anderen bei der _Waverider_ verpasst", stellte sie fest.

„Deren Pech", meinte Mick nur, „Ist ja nicht so, dass wir blau gemacht hätten."

„Vielleicht ist es auch unser Pech", gab Amaya zu bedenken, „Vielleicht haben sie Nathaniel und die anderen längst gefunden."

„Das bezweifel ich", meinte Mick, „Wenn Sara sie gefunden hätte, dann hätten wir das mitbekommen. Durch Alarm, und panische Sicherheitskräfte, und eine Notevakuierung, und solche Dinge eben." Damit hatte er vermutlich sogar recht.

Trotzdem war es schlecht, dass sie nicht wussten, was die anderen taten, und ihre eigenen Tätigkeiten nicht gemeldet hatten. Die JSA wäre niemals so unprofessionell vorgegangen, aber in der JSA hatte es nur einen Omega gegeben, und gemeinsam hatte der Rest des Teams immer erfolgreich verhindert, dass Todd von irgendjemand etwas angetan wurde, oder er auch nur in Gefahr geriet. Und außerdem hatte ja niemand außerhalb der JSA überhaupt gewusst, dass Todd ein Omega war. Während Nathaniel und Ray ja leider mit jeder ihrer Gesten „Omega!" schrien, und Captain Hunter sich nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht hatte einen Geruchsblocker zu verwenden.

 _Aber selbst wenn sie versteckt hätten, was sie sind, es war ein Insiderjob – jemand wusste genau, wie viele Omegas wir an Bord haben, und wer sie sind. Das Ganze hier wäre also so oder so passiert._ Natürlich hatten sie das, wie alles andere schlechte in ihren Leben prinzipiell, Eobard Thawne und der Legion zu verdanken. Die auch Rex, Henry und Dr. Mid-Nite auf dem Gewissen hatte. Wenn sie das nächste Mal auf Mitglieder der Legion treffen würden, dann sollten die sich lieber vor Amaya in acht nehmen. Langsam aber sicher war sie wirklich wütend auf diese Leute. Und sie hatte Zugriff auf die gesamte Wut des Tierkönigreichs, und ein wütendes Tierkönigreich war nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.

Amaya sah hinüber zu Mick und bemerkte, dass er merkwürdig verkrümmt dastand. „Mick? Alles in Ordnung?", wunderte sie sich.

„Mir geht es gut", behauptete Mick, obwohl sich Amaya sicher war, dass das nicht stimmte, „Wir haben uns lange genug ausgeruht, wir müssen weitersuchen!"

Da er damit recht hatte, ging Amaya wieder dazu über den nächstbesten Händler nach menschlichen Omegas von der Erde zu befragen. Leider hatte sie dabei wieder kein Glück.

Nur die wenigsten Händler hier hatten überhaupt von der Erde gehört, und Hinweise auf das prinzipielle Aussehen von Menschen führten meistens dazu, dass die Händler abstritten Daxamiten, die wie Menschen aussahen, zu verkaufen, da ja das daxamitische Königshaus hier einkaufte. Das heftige Abstreiten deutete darauf hin, dass daxamitische Sklaven vermutlich sehr wohl hier verkauft wurden, aber da das keiner zugeben wollte … nun deswegen wurde ihnen ihre Suche nur noch mehr erschwert.

„Hört auf sie zu schlagen, ich habe bereits für sie bezahlt!", beschwerte sich eine aufgebrachte Stimme zu ihrer rechten.

„Aber sie wollte fliehen, Sir, und diese Idee muss ihr ausgetrieben werden!", erwiderte eine andere Stimme, und dann waren laute Schmerzensschreie zu hören.

Amaya wandte sich in die entsprechende Richtung und erblickte ein haarloses Alien, das mit einer Peitsche auf einen weiblichen ziemlich menschlich wirkenden nackten Omega einschlug, der die Schmerzenslaute von sich gab. Der neue Besitzer des Omegas, ein ebenfalls menschlich wirkender männlicher Alpha, protestierte weiterhin lautstark gegen diese Behandlung seines neuen Besitzes, was den Sklavenhändler aber nicht zu beeindrucken schien, da dieser weiter auf die Frau einschlug.

Dieser Anblick löste einiges in Amaya aus – Entsetzen, Abscheu und nicht zuletzt Wut. Bisher war ihnen eine derartige Szene bei ihrer Suche erspart geblieben, was die Wirkung dieses Anblicks noch mehr verstärkte als es unter anderen Umständen vermutlich der Fall gewesen wäre.

„Ich befehle Euch sie in Ruhe zu lassen!", bellte der Kunde noch einmal in Richtung Sklavenhändler, doch der schien gerade erst Freude an seiner Tätigkeit als Bestrafer zu finden und dachte offenkundig nicht daran aufzuhören.

Amaya begann vor Wut zu zittern. Und dann berührte sie ihr Totem, nahm Kontakt zum Geist des Gorillas auf, und sprang mitten in die Szene, packte den Sklavenhändler an der Peitschenhand und hielt diese mitten im Schwung für einen erneuten Schlag mit eisernen Griff fest. „Er hat gesagt, dass Sie damit aufhören sollen", erinnerte sie den Sklavenhändler mit eisiger Ruhe.

Dieser funkelte sie wütend an. „Ich kann mir meiner Ware tun, was ich will", erinnerte er sie. „Nicht mit Ihrer bereits verkauften Ware", erwiderte Amaya dem Händler ruhig, „Dieser Omega gehört nicht mehr Ihnen, er gehört zu jemand anderen."

Das quittierte der Händler nur indem er Amaya ins Gesicht spukte. „Lass mich los, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!", forderte der Händler mit drohendem Unterton. Amaya umklammerte sein Handgelenk daraufhin nur fester. Der Sklavenhändler gab ein bedrohliches Knurren von sich. Dann verstummte er, als Flammen an seiner Nase vorbeischossen.

„Wenn ich du wäre, dann würde ich lieber tun, was die Lady sagt", meinte Mick ruhig und präsentierte dann vielsagend seine Wärmekanone.

„Verfluchte Daxamiten!", rief der Händler und ließ die Peitsche fallen, „Nehmt sie, und dann verschwindet von hier!"

Amaya sah, wie der weibliche Omega-Sklave in die Arme seines neuen Besitzers flüchtete, und ließ dann den Sklavenhändler los. Der suchte daraufhin schimpfend das Weite.

„Danke", sagte der Alpha, der den zitterenden Omega nun in den Armen hielt, „Das hätten nicht viele getan. Und wir sollten lieber zusehen, dass wir schnell von hier wegkommen, bevor er uns die Sicherheitspatrouille auf den Hals hetzt."

„Sollen die nur kommen", meinte Mick wegwerfend, „Ich werde mit denen fertig."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht", meinte der dunkelhaarige Alpha, „Aber sie können uns allen die Einkaufslizenz entziehen."

Amaya und Mick tauschten einen kurzen besorgten Blick aus. „Das können sie aber nur, wenn sie uns auf frischer Tat ertappen", fuhr der fremde Alpha fort, „Kommt mit mir, dann werden sie es nicht wagen euch zu belästigen."

Immerhin sah er aus wie ein Mensch, was bedeutete, dass er vielleicht wusste, wo man ähnlich aussehende Sklaven kaufen konnte, und er schien ihnen wirklich dankbar für ihre Einmischung zu sein, und tat außerdem während er redete sein Bestes um den Omega von den neugierigen Blicken rundherum abzuschirmen. Für jemanden, der hier am Sklavenmarkt unterwegs war, schien er also halbwegs vertrauenswürdig zu sein.

„Also gut, wir kommen mit", meinte Amaya, und Mick nickte.

„Folgt mir", forderte der fremde Alpha und schob seinen neugekauften Omega mit sanfter Gewalt vor sich her, während er zielgerichtet einen gewissen Ort anzusteuern schien, als er sich durch die Stände und Kunden schob.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihnen die daxamitische Delegation entgegen kam. Von Sara und Jax war allerdings nichts unter ihnen zu sehen. Sie schienen also doch woanders nach den Omegas zu suchen.

„Eure Hoheit, Ihr sollt doch nicht alleine herumlaufen!", beschwerte sich der Anführer der Delegation bei dem Alpha, dem Amaya und Mick folgten.

„Ja, ich weiß, tut mir leid. Hier, kümmert euch bitte darum, dass sie versorgt wird", gab der Alpha zurück und schob den Omega einem rothaarigen weiblichen Beta entgegen.

„Eure Hoheit?", wiederholte Mick verwundert.

„Ihr habt mich wirklich nicht erkannt, oder?", meinte der Alpha zu ihm und Amaya, „Oder stammt ihr von Krypton? Nun, ich sollte mich wohl vorstellen: Ich bin Mon-El, Prinz von Daxam."

„Oh", erwiderte Amaya nur überrascht, weil ihr im Moment keine bessere Antwort einfiel.

„Wir sind keine Aliens, wir sind Menschen", meinte Mick wenig hilfreich.

„Mein Name lautet Amaya, und das ist Mick", nahm Amaya die von ihm begonnene Erklärung dann ihrerseits neu auf, „Es ist uns eine Ehre, Majestät. Wäre es vermessen von uns Euch um Hilfe zu bitten bei…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Mick in diesem Moment in sich zusammenbrach. Er hielt dabei seinen Bauch umklammert. _Ich wusste es doch!_ „Mick! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es nicht klug war hier etwas zu essen!", schimpfte sie noch, während sie zugleich hoffte, dass Sara und Jax zumindest ein bisschen erfolgreicher bei ihrer Suche waren als sie beide.

* * *

Niemand war zu verabredeten Zeit bei der _Waverider_ aufgetaucht. Nicht, dass das Martin besonders überraschen würde. Er hatte irgendwie damit gerechnet, aber trotzdem enttäuschte es ihn. Und sorgte dafür, dass er sich noch mehr Sorgen als ohnehin schon machte.

„Kannst du immer noch niemanden erreichen, Gideon?", wollte er von der K.I. wissen.

„Meine Antwort ist die gleiche wie vor zwei Minuten, Professor", erwiderte die K.I. , „Das Störungsfeld über der Markthalle hindert mich daran ein klares Signal zu empfangen oder durch zu schicken. Da es sich um ein sehr starkes Feld handelt, würde auch ein Wechsel unserer Position nicht garantieren, dass sich das ändern würde."

Martin seufzte. Angeblich war Gideon als Beta programmiert worden, doch manchmal, wenn er ihr so zuhörte, fragte er sich, ob in Wahrheit nicht ein besonders empfindlicher Alpha für ihre Persönlichkeit Modell gestanden hatte. Durch ihren Sarkasmus und ihre mimosenhafte Art war sie auf jeden Fall nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel für Ausgeglichenheit. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er es ihr diesmal nicht gerade leicht machte.

„Es tut mir leid, Gideon", räumte er ein, „Ich fühle mich einfach nur so nutzlos. Raymond, Captain Hunter und Doktor Heywood könnten gerade in großer Gefahr sein, und ich kann nichts tun um bei der Suche nach ihnen zu helfen, sondern sitze hier nur herum und sehe den Minuten beim Verrinnen zu. Wenn ich wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun hätte, dann…"

BUUMMM! Das unverkennbare Geräusch einer Explosion war gedämpft aber doch zu hören gewesen.

„Was war das?!", wunderte sich Martin.

„Jemand versucht sich Laderampe aufzusprengen", informierte ihn Gideon ruhig.

 _Na wunderbar. Ich musste mich ja auch darüber beschweren, dass mir langweilig ist. Das habe ich nun davon!,_ dachte Martin reuevoll.

„Da wir immer noch getarnt sind, nehme ich an, dass es sich um die Legion handelt?", fragte er dann.

„Das ist anzunehmen", erwiderte Gideon, und Martin verbiss sich gerade noch eine zurechtweisende Antwort. Mit Gideon zu streiten, würde nichts helfen.

„Wie stehen die Chance, dass sie herein gelangen?", wollte er stattdessen wissen.

„Da die Rampe erst vor kurzem notdürftig repariert wurde, würde ich sagen ihre Chancen stehen ziemlich gut", erklärte Gideon, „Haben Sie die Speerteile auch gut versteckt, Professor?"

„Natürlich habe ich das. Um die mache ich mir weniger Sorgen als um mich. Ich war ja von Anfang dagegen zurückgelassen zu werden, genau deswegen! Ich bin kein Kämpfer, sondern Nuklearphysiker. Wie soll ich alleine Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn und Damien Darhk standhalten? Zwei sind ausgebildete Assassinen, einer ist ein Speedster, und alle drei sind eindeutig wahnsinnig!", beschwerte sich Martin, „Egal, wie oft ich auf die schieße, es wird sie nicht beeindrucken!"

„Deswegen hat Mister Jackson einige Überraschungen für diesen Fall zurückgelassen. Erinnern Sie sich?", meinte Gideon.

„Ja natürlich erinnere ich mich, aber ich habe schon weiter gedacht, daran was passiert, wenn sie diese Überraschungen überwunden haben!", verteidigte sich Martin, „Daran wie ich dann sterben werde. Auf einem fremden Planeten, Lichtjahre von meiner Familie entfernt, ohne Nobelpreis!"

„Falls Sie wirklich sterben sollten, kann Ihnen der Preis immer noch posthum für Ihr Lebenswerk verliehen werden", sagte Gideon hilfreich.

„Was für ein ungemein tröstlicher Gedanke", ätzte Martin nur, „Lass uns hoffen, dass Jeffersons Überraschungen unsere Freunde von der Legion lange genug beschäftigt halten bis Verstärkung auftaucht."

* * *

Gideon war nicht irgendeine künstliche Intelligenz, sie war eine künstliche Intelligenz, die auf dem Design und den Spezifikationen der ersten Gideon-K.I., die von Barry Allen programmiert worden war, basierte. Deswegen war sie den anderen künstlichen Intelligenzen von Time Master-Schiffen überlegen – das war keine Arroganz, sondern eine Tatsache.

Einst hatte man sie deswegen dem vielversprechendsten der aufstrebenden Time-Master zugegeilt – Captain Rip Hunter. Sie hatte viel von Captain Hunter gelernt, und er auch einiges von ihr. Er war schnell zu mehr geworden als nur zu ihrem Captain, er war ihr Freund geworden, und sie zu seiner Vertrauten. Sie hatte seine Geheimnisse bewahrt, alle bis auf die, der er sogar vor ihr geheim hielt: Den Speer des Schicksals und sein wahres Geschlecht.

Sie hatte dabei zusehen müssen, wie Captain Hunter alles verlor und darüber fast den Wahnsinn anheimfiel, und versucht so gut sie konnte für ihn da zu sein und ihm zu helfen, egal was die Vorschriften dazu sagten. Sie hatte Captain Hunter dabei geholfen ein Team zu rekrutieren, das ihm helfen sollte seine Familie zu retten, ein Team, was ein Mittel zum Zweck hätte sein sollen, aber dann zu so viel mehr wurde. Ein Team, das zu Captain Hunters Rudel wurde, und damit auch zu Gideons Rudel.

Dann verlor sie Captain Hunter und erhielt einen neuen Captain. Und dann fand sie Captain Hunter wieder, nur, dass er nicht mehr wusste, dass er Captain Hunter war. Gideon jedoch wusste das noch, und tat das, was sie immer tat: Sie stand ihm auf jede Art, die er brauchte, zur Seite. Doch sie verlor ihn erneut, und als er zurückkam, war er wieder ein anderer. Eine dunkle verfälschte Version seiner selbst, die Captain Lance tötete und die Teile des Speeres, den er zuvor um jeden Preis beschützt hatte, stahl. Doch tief in diesem neuen dunklen Captain, steckte noch der richtige Captain Hunter, den sie aufsuchte und beschützte, den sie gemeinsam mit Captain Lance und Mister Jackson rettete.

Und damit hatte sie Captain Hunter endlich wieder zurück. Damit war das Rudel endlich wieder vollzählig. Doch es hielt nicht, denn Captain Hunter und die anderen Omegas des Rudels wurden geraubt. Und mussten nun gerettet werden.

Und genau wie der Professor konnte auch Gideon nichts tun um bei dieser Rettung zu helfen. Sie konnte genau genommen sogar noch viel weniger tun, da sie keinen Körper besaß, sondern nur ein Schiff, das sie steuerte. Und was konnte ein Schiff schon tun, außer alles in die Luft zu jagen? Und das wäre nicht besonders zielführend.

Der Professor dachte vielleicht sie könnte seine Frustration nicht nachvollziehen, doch sie verstand diese, da sie genau die gleiche empfand wie er. Es waren auch ihre Omegas, die ihr genommen worden waren. Es war Captain Hunter, der ihr schon wieder genommen worden war. Sie war bereit alles zu tun um ihn zurückzubekommen, doch da es nichts gab, was sie tun konnte, konnte sie nur das tun, was er zuvor getan hatte: Das, was vom Speer des Schicksals noch übrig war, um jeden Preis zu beschützen.

Und das würde sie auch tun. Wenn die Legion der Verdammnis dachte, sie könnte sich mit Gideon anlegen, dann irrte sie gewaltig.

Ihre Sensoren registrierten, dass Thawne, Merlyn und Darhk das Schiff betraten. Sie informierte den Professor darüber und aktivierte dann die erste von Mister Jacksons Überraschungen. Was folgte war viel Geschrei und eine Legion, die wieder vom Schiff floh, wohl um zu versuchen die Flammen, in denen ihre Mitglieder nun standen, zu löschen.

Gideon wusste, dass das nicht lange vorhalten würde. Dass die Legion wieder an Bord kommen würde, und diesmal vorsichtiger sein würde. Dass Thawne vermutlich als Speedster voran rennen würde und die Flammenwerfer deaktivieren würde. Doch dann würde schon die nächste Überraschung auf ihn warten. Und dann die nächste, und die nächste.

Irgendwann würde Thawne vermutlich Gideon abschalten, und dann wäre der Professor auf sich gestellt. Aber auch darauf waren sie vorbereitet. Auch der Professor würde trotz seines Gejammers alles tun um den Speer zu beschützen. Wenn die Legion gedacht hatte, dass sie die Legends durch die Entführung ihrer Omegas geschwächt hatte, dann hatte sie falsch gedacht. Dadurch waren die Legends nur wütend geworden.

Und mit einer wütenden Legende sollte sich keiner anlegen. Zumindest keiner, der auf körperliche Unversehrtheit Wert legte.

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, das ist Mon-El, aber nicht der „Supergirl"-Mon-El sondern die Universum-1-Version von ihm. Kompliziert, ich weiß._

 _Reviews?_


	9. Feilschen

**9\. Feilschen**

* * *

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut, und ich ganz offensichtlich auf der Grundlage von falschen Informationen gehandelt habe", sagte Sara, „Aber Tatsache ist, dass meine Omegas gestohlen wurden, und ich immer noch auf der Suche nach ihnen bin. Sie sollten mir lieber dabei helfen sie zu suchen anstatt mich hier festzuhalten und zu befragen!"

Der Sicherheitsdienst hatte sie verhaftet und in Handschellen abgeführt. Und nun wurde sie in einem kleinen abgeschotteten Raum von pinken Möchtegern-Polizisten befragt und verpasste so jede Chance weiter nach Rip, Ray und Nate zu suchen. Und das machte sie wütend. Aber sie riss sich zusammen, da Wut sie bisher auf Maaldoria noch nicht besonders weit gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sie daran gehindert zu durchschauen, dass sie von diesem Piraten reingelegt worden war und hatte sie in diese Situation hier gebracht. Was aus Jax geworden war, wusste sie auch nicht. Bisher hatte sie als Rudel-Alpha auf der Suche nach ihren Omegas auf voller Linie versagt. Und sie wollte natürlich nicht, dass das so blieb, aber um eine bessere Leistung erbringen zu können, musste sie erst einmal wieder freikommen.

„Ich sehe ja ein, dass es ein Fehler war Myrtax anzugreifen", fuhr sie fort, „Und ich werde mich auch bei ihm entschuldigen, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, aber wie gesagt: Es war alles ein Missverständnis."

„Ein Missverständnis, das in zehn gebrochenen Halswirbeln geendet ist", erwiderte der oberste Sicherheitsmann, der das Verhör leitete. Er war pink, dicklich, alt, unfreundlich, und er ging Sara gehörig auf die Nerven. Es war offensichtlich, dass es sich für etwas Besseres als sie hielt, und das hatte sie bei anderen immer schon gestört. Und er weigerte sich ihren Standpunkt nachzuvollziehen, was ihr erst recht gegen Strich ging. Sein Glück, dass ein weiterer tätlicher Angriff ihre Lage nur noch verschlimmern würde.

„Nun, er hat einen ziemlich langen Hals", gab Sara zu bedenken, „Also musste wohl der eine oder andere Wirbel bei einem Zusammenstoß dieser Art zu Schaden kommen."

Der oberste Sicherheitsmann sah sie voller Verachtung an. „Halten Sie sich für witzig?!", blaffte er sie dann an.

„Nein, ich halte mich für jemanden, der wichtige Zeit damit verschwendet Ihnen auseinanderzusetzen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, den ich ja auch bereue, der aber keine Rolle spielt, weil ich meine Omegas finden muss", erwiderte Sara ungehalten, „Warum halten Sie mich hier immer noch fest?! Will dieser Myrtax Anklage gegen mich erheben oder nicht?"

„Sie wissen genau, dass es hier keine Gesetzgebung gibt, unter der er das könnte", gab der dickliche Sicherheitsmann ungehalten zurück, „Das ist auch nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass ich mich nicht darauf verlassen kann, dass Sie das Ganze nicht wieder tun werden. Dass es keine Garantie dafür gibt, dass es nicht wieder zu einem _Missverständnis_ kommen wird, durch das Sie einen weiteren brav arbeitenden Händler anfallen, weil Sie denken, er hätte Ihre Omegas in seinem Besitz."

Sara verdrehte die Augen. „Nun, die Lösung dafür ist doch ganz einfach, oder nicht? Helfen Sie mir dabei meine Omegas zu finden, dann wird es zu keinen weiteren Missverständnissen mehr kommen können. Sie schauen mir auf die Finger und sehen, dass es mir wirklich um nichts anderes geht als die Befreiung meiner Omegas, und ich finde dieser leichter, weil ich Ihre Hilfe dabei habe", schlug sie dann müde vor, „Was halten Sie von diesem Vorschlag?"

„Nicht besonders viel. Wir sind dafür zuständig, dass hier alles fair abläuft, und es zu keinen Ausschreitungen kommt. Wir sind nicht dafür zuständig dahergelaufenen Alphas dabei zu helfen illegaler Weise Omegas zu akquirieren", lautete die Antwort.

Sara traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Illegaler Weise …. Das hier ist ein Sklavenmarkt! Und ich bin auf der Suche nach **meinen** Omegas, die keine Sklaven sind, und sicher nicht zum Verkauf stehen!", empörte sie sich.

„Und Sie haben sicherlich Papiere, die das belegen", meinte der oberste Sicherheitsmann in einem Tonfall, der vorschlug, dass sie genau das nicht hatte.

„Nein, die habe ich nicht. Die habe ich deswegen nicht, weil Sklaverei auf der Erde illegal ist, und kein Omega damit rechnet einfach so entführt zu werden!", erwiderte sie und zwang sich weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn dieser Kerl es ihr wahrhaftig nicht leicht machte.

„Und weil keiner **ihrer** Omegas offiziell an Sie gebunden ist", fuhr der Sicherheitsmann in einem Tonfall a la „Das haben wir alles schon gehört, stellen Sie sich vor" fort.

„Ja, wir sind nicht miteinander verheiratet und haben auch keine Urkunden oder sonstigen Dokumente, die uns als Gefährten oder Rudel ausweisen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich lüge!", knurrte Sara, „Nicht jede Bindung muss offiziell sein um etwas zu gelten."

„Wenn Sie wollen, dass wir Ihnen dabei helfen Ihre Freunde zu finden, dann muss sie das aber sein", gab der Sicherheitsmann unbeeindruckt zurück, „Aber da das nicht der Fall ist, werden wir Sie einfach von diesem Markt entfernen. Sie haben keinen gültigen Ausweis bei sich, und trotz Ihrer Kleidung ist es offensichtlich, dass Sie nicht zur daxamitischen Delegation gehören. Also halten Sie sich widerrechtlich auf diesem Sklavenmarkt auf."

„Widerrecht- … Sind Sie sich überhaupt darüber im Klaren, wie absurd Sie sich anhören?", wunderte sich Sara, „Hören Sie, nehmen Sie mir einfach diese Handschellen ab und lassen Sie mich gehen. Sie wollen mir nicht helfen, was kein Problem für mich ist, und ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht plane noch weiteren Ärger zu machen, also…"

„Sagen Sie uns, wie wir Ihr Schiff erreichen können, damit wir Sie an verantwortungsbewusste Erwachsene übergeben können", forderte der Sicherheitsmann. _Na toll, er hält mich für einen jugendlichen Ausreißer,_ wurde Sara klar. Vielleicht passte ihr Verhalten ja ganz gut auf diesen Part, aber diesen Gefallen würde sie Martin nicht tun. Nicht solange Rip, Ray und Nate noch dort draußen waren.

„Sie werden mich nicht von meinen Omegas fernhalten!", warnte Sara den Sicherheitsmann. Der seufzte nur und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Kollegen, der die letzte halbe Stunde oder so einfach nur stumm an die Wand gelehnt der ganzen Sache hier zugehört hatte.

 _Na gut. Sie haben es ja nicht anders gewollt,_ sagte sich Sara. Was jetzt kam, hatten sich diese Kerle wirklich selbst zuzuschreiben.

Sie sprang auf und kümmerte sich dann zuerst um den dicklichen Sicherheitsmann, bevor sie sich – immer noch in Handschellen – seinem Kollegen zuwandte. „Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Schlüssel, oder?", fragte sie diesen als erstes, was ihr nur einen verwirrten Blick einbrachte. „Dann eben nicht…"

Sie konnte ihn ja immer noch nachher durchsuchen, vorausgesetzt sie hatte genug Zeit bis seine Kollegen angerannt kamen. Bisher hatte er jedoch weder um Hilfe gerufen, noch war ein Alarm losgegangen. Vermutlich bereute er das bereits, doch Sara hatte keine Zeit für Mitleid, sondern stürzte sich nun auch auf ihn. Immerhin warteten ihre Omegas immer noch auf sie.

* * *

 _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es wirklich so weit gekommen ist! Wo bleibt nur Sara? Wo bleibt Mick? Lange können wir nicht mehr auf sie warten!,_ dachte Ray bekümmert, als sich die Omega-Schlange vor ihnen weiter bewegte. Irgendwie hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft sich ans Ende der Schlange aus „Zu Verkaufenden" Omegas zu schummeln, und bisher war auch noch keiner von ihnen dreien herausgefischt worden um außerhalb der Norm verkauft zu werden. Doch das Geschäft schien für das Ding, das sie in seiner Gewalt hatte, gut zu laufen, da die Omegas ständig weniger zu werden schienen, und wenn das so weiterging, würden bald keine mehr zum Versteigern übrig sein.

„Sara und Amaya könnten langsam wirklich hier auftauchen", meinte Nate gerade, „Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis wir dran sind."

„Vielleicht halten die ja zwischendurch Verkaufs-Mittagspause", schlug Ray optimistisch vor.

„Irgendwie bezweifle ich das", erwiderte Rip sofort auf seine übliche negative Art.

Nun, zumindest hatten sie ihr Bestes gegeben. Solange durchgehalten wie es ihnen möglich gewesen war und hatten die Hoffnung bis zum Ende nicht aufgegeben. Das war zwar kein Trost, aber wenigstens konnten sie stolz auf sich sein – das war auf jeden Falls Rays Meinung. Je mehr sich der Käfig um sie herum leerte, desto realer wurde die unausweichliche Zukunft in Sklaverei auf die sie zusteuerten, aber man konnte ihnen nicht nachsagen, dass sie aufgegeben hätten. Noch war es nicht vorbei. Noch war alles möglich.

„Wir können immer noch versuchen den Wärter zu überwältigen, wenn er das nächste Mal herein kommt. Zu dritt sollten wir das schaffen, und dann zwingen wir seine Kollegen uns frei zu lassen, indem wir sein Leben bedrohen", schlug Ray schnell vor.

„Woraufhin die Kollegen einen von uns oder allen dreien den Kopf wegsprengen", führte Rip das Szenario zu Ende.

„Wir müssen eben den Eindruck erwecken, dass wir schneller sind als die Finger auf den Auslöser", argumentierte Ray weiter, „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Heißt es nicht: Lieber tot als Sklave? Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich…"

„Du da!" Ray unterbrach sich und drehte sich verwundert zu dem Wärter um, der am Rand des Käfigs stand und auf ihn zeigte.

„Ich?!", wiederholte er verwirrt.

„Ja, du, komm her, du bist dran", meinte der Wärter - es war einer der beharrten Sorte mit Greifschwanz.

Ray wechselte einen hektischen Blick mit Rip und Nate. „Oh, nein, er kann jetzt nicht dran sein, wir sind ein Dreierpack", behauptete Nate, „Wir werden nur zu dritt verkauft."

„Dann werdet ihr jetzt eben zu zweit verkauft", meinte der Wächter unbeeindruckt.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass das kein Missverständnis ist?", fragte Rip, „Ich meine, unter uns gesagt, dieser hier wird deswegen mit uns zusammen verkauft, weil er alleine nicht besonders viel einbringen dürfte, und …."

„Nein, es ist kein Missverständnis. Komm jetzt endlich herüber zum Ausgang, oder soll ich dir Beine machen?!", unterbrach ihn der Wärter ungeduldig.

Die drei Erden-Omegas tauschten erneut Blicke aus. Nates Miene wirkte leicht verzweifelt, und auch Rip sah alles andere als zuversichtlich drein, eher ein wenig traurig. Offenbar hatten sie sich damit abgefunden, dass das hier der Abschied war. _Nein, das kann nicht der Abschied sein. Das kann nicht mein Abschied von der menschlichen Zivilisation sein! Ich bin nicht bereit für eine Zukunft als Lustsklave von irgendeinem Alien!_ Panik, die schon länger darauf wartete auszubrechen, stieg in Ray auf, und er umklammerte mit jeweils einer Hand einen Arm seiner beiden Freunde.

„Ray", begann Nate.

„Nein, sag jetzt nichts", bat dieser.

„Aber…", protestierte Nate schwach, doch Rip schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hier ist nicht das Ende, Ray", sagte er schnell, „Sara wird kommen, und wir werden dich finden und dich retten."

„Klar, ich weiß", behauptete Ray und schluckte hart, „Ich wollte nur, dass ihr ihr sagt, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, und dass ihr Mick sagt, dass ich…"

„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort herkommst, dann sprenge ich einem deiner Freunde seinen Schädel weg!", unterbrach ihn die Stimme des Wärters.

„Ist ja gut, ich komme ja schon!", rief Ray beleidigt über seine Schulter hinweg in Richtung draußen, dann meinte er noch schnell: „Ihr wart gute Freunde, ich bin froh euch getroffen zu haben, alle beide. Das hier ist nicht deine Schuld, Rip."

Bevor er die Antworten seiner Freunde hören konnte, ließ er sie los und stolperte Blindlinks in Richtung Käfigtüre. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, doch er versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, so gut er konnte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten jetzt vollkommen die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Zumindest nicht solange Nate und Rip ihn noch sehen konnten.

„Was für ein rührender Abschied", kommentierte der haarige Wärter die Szene, als er Ray unsanft aus dem Käfig zerrte, „Spar dir deine Tränen lieber für später auf, du wirst sie noch brauchen."

„Was passiert mit mir?", wollte Ray wissen, „Du willst mir doch nicht einreden, dass jemand dezidiert nach mir gefragt hat?"

„Doch Schätzchen, dein Typ wurde verlangt", meinte der Wärter, „Von einem ganz speziellen langjährigen Kunden, du kannst dich freuen, wie es aussieht bist du etwas ganz besonderes."

Ray hatte sich noch niemals so sehr gewünscht nichts Besonderes zu sein wie in diesem Moment, als er vom Wärter der Auktionsbühne entgegen geschoben wurde, und sich jede Hoffnung auf Rettung, die er gehegt hatte, von Sekunde zu Sekunde als unrealistischer offenbarte.

* * *

„Ugh. Was ist passiert?"

Mick schlug die Augen auf und hatte einen Moment lang keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Das hier war definitiv nicht seine Kabine an Bord der _Waverider_. Überhaupt sah es nicht nach der _Waverider_ aus, sondern nach einem roten Zelt.

 _Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?!_ Er richtete sich auf und stellte fest, dass er auf einer Art Liege lag und irgendwelche Schläuche in seinem linken Arm steckten. _Bin ich entführt und unter Drogen gesetzt worden? Soll ich jetzt als Alpha-Sklave verkauft werden? Wo ist Amaya?_ Langsam kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück. Sie hatten diese Typen, die wie Menschen aussahen getroffen, und deren Prinzen, und dann war Mick schlecht geworden, noch schlechter als bisher, und er war … zusammengebrochen wie ein keines Omega-Mädchen.

 _Toll, aber zumindest hat Schmalzlocke nichts davon mitbekommen._ Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Ray ja entführt worden war, und sie eigentlich unterwegs gewesen waren um ihn zu retten. Er hatte keine Zeit übrig um hier herumzuliegen!

Mick zerrte die Schläuche aus seinem Arm, woraufhin ein ohrenbetäubender Alarm losging. „Sei still!", beschwerte er sich, als ein Haufen Leute ins Zelt gerannt kam. „Stellt dieses Ding ab!", forderte er, „Gehört ihr zum Prinzen? Wo ist meine Freundin?!"

Die hereingestürmten Leute sahen alle aus wie Menschen und trugen die Uniformen, die Sara und Jax angezogen hatten, als sie auf den Sklavenmarkt aufgebrochen waren, also nahm Mick an, dass er wohl doch nicht in Gefangenschaft geraten war, sondern ihm diese Leute hatten helfen wollen, nachdem er … zusammengebrochen war wie ein kleines Omega-Mädchen.

„Hier bin ich, Mick!" Amaya kam ins Zelt geschritten. Sie hatte ihren Pelz abgelegt und trug nun nur noch das eng anliegende Kleid darunter, aber ansonsten sah sie unverändert aus.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Die Daxamiten waren so gut sich um dich zu kümmern, nachdem du … das Bewusstsein verloren hast", erklärte Amaya, „In diesem Sandwich muss irgendetwas gewesen sein, das du nicht vertragen hast. Du wurdest medizinisch versorgt, dein Magen wurde ausgepumpt und dein Kreislauf gereinigt."

„Wie nett von den Daxamiten. Warum bist du hier anstatt nach unseren Omegas zu suchen?", wollte Mick wissen, der sich noch nie weniger aus unnötigen Sentimentalitäten gemacht hatte als jetzt gerade.

„Weil es nichts bringen würde kopflos herum zu suchen", erklärte Amaya, „Prinz Mon-El hat sich bereit erklärt uns zu helfen. Er glaubt uns, dass unsere Omegas gestohlen wurden. So etwas dürfte hier öfter vorkommen."

„Was für eine Überraschung", murmelte Mick voll Ironie.

„Auf jeden Fall versuchen er und seine Leute in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob in letzter Zeit irgendwo daxamitisch aussehende Omegas gesehen wurden", fuhr Amaya fort, „Oh, und sie haben herausgefunden, dass Sara verhaftet wurde."

Das war nun allerdings eine überraschende Neuigkeit. „Verhaftet? Von wem?"

„Vom örtlichen Sicherheitsdienst, wie es scheint. Wegen ihrer Kleidung wurde sie für ein Mitglied der daxamtischen Delegation gehalten, aber die wussten natürlich nicht, wer sie war. Als dem Prinzen dieser Zwischenfall gemeldet wurde, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass es Sara sein muss."

„Nur Sara? Was ist mit dem Kleinen?", wunderte sich Mick.

Amaya zuckte die Schultern. „Jax wurde nie erwähnt", berichtete sie, „Aber Mon-El hat jemanden losgeschickt um Sara abzuholen. Wenn sie verhaftet wurde, dann vielleicht deswegen, weil sie auf denjenigen losgegangen ist, der Nathaniel und die anderen hat."

„Dann sind das gute Neuigkeiten", befand Mick, „Aber ich will mit deinem Prinzen reden. Das hier geht alles viel zu langsam und viel zu offiziell. Und woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass wir diesen Kerl auf vertrauen können?"

„Manchmal braucht man eben Hilfe, Mick, und dann muss man die nehmen, die einem angeboten wird. Ich habe mich umgehört und umgesehen, mit ein bisschen Totem-Unterstützung. Dieses Lager hier ist eine Art Basis am Sklavenmarkt. Es sind einige Omegas hier, die alle gekauft wurden, aber sie werden gut behandelt. Ich glaube, der Prinz plant sie freizulassen. Die anderen nennen ihn deswegen wunderlich, aber er dürfte das regelmäßig tun: Einfach herkommen und Omegas kaufen und sie später freilassen. Nie behält er sie", erklärte Amaya, „Seine Mutter, die Königin, dürfte darüber nicht sehr glücklich sein, aber sie lässt es ihm durchgehen. Wir haben Glück, dass wir ihn getroffen haben, Mick."

„Ja, denn wie viele gute Samariter mit einem Haufen Kohle trifft man schon zufällig am Sklavenmarkt?", meinte Mick dazu.

„Es ist kein Zufall, wenn wir auf der Suche nach demselben Ziel waren", gab Amaya zurück.

„Es ist zu viel Zufall um mich dazu zu bringen der ganzen Sache zu vertrauen", erwiderte Mick, „Haben die hier was zu essen, was mich nicht wieder aus den Socken haut?"

Amaya seufzte. „Da ich mit dieser Frage gerechnet habe, habe ich vorgesorgt", meinte sie und reichte Mick ein Stück Obst, das fast aussah wie eine Birne – eine Birne mit seltsamen bunten Muster auf der Schale, „Sie haben unseren Metabolismus analysiert und festgestellt, dass wir im Grunde dasselbe Essen vertragen wie sie, und eben nicht vertragen, was sie nicht vertragen. Das hier solltest du gefahrlos essen können."

Mick nahm sie beim Wort und biss in die Birne, die nicht nach Birne schmeckte, dafür aber fruchtig und gut war. Vielleichten waren diese Daxamiten doch keine so schlechten Kerle.

Amaya beobachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass deine Fähigkeit in den unpassendsten Situationen essen zu können bewundernswert ist?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Nein", antworte Mick wahrheitsgetreu, „Der Professor hat aber mal gemeint, meine Angewohnheit immer zu essen, egal was los ist, wäre ungewöhnlich, ich glaube aber nicht, dass er das als Kompliment gemeint hat, dazu klang er zu sarkastisch. …. Gibt's noch mehr?"

Anstelle einer Antwort schüttelte Amaya nur den Kopf.

Eine weitere Person kam in das Zelt geschritten. Mick erkannte den dunkelhaarigen Prinzen wieder. „Gute Neuigkeiten, wir haben einen eurer Omegas gefunden und ersteigert", erklärte er, „Er müsste gleich hier eintreffen."

„Nur einen?", fragte Amaya.

Der Prinz machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht. „Ja, wir mussten extra nach ihm fragen, aber ich bin sicher, dass er euch sagen kann, was mit den anderen beiden passiert ist", meinte er.

 _Ich frage mich, wer es ist._ Mick sah extra nicht in Amayas Richtung, als er weiterdachte: _Ich hoffe es ist Schmalzlocke._ Er wusste, wen sie sich erhoffte, und es war nicht so, dass er Nate nicht leiden konnte, nicht wirklich, ja er hatte manchmal seine Probleme mit dem Schönling, aber alles in allem gehörte er zu den Personen auf dem Schiff, die Mick lieber um sich hatte als die meisten anderen, aber er war vor allem hier um Ray zu retten. Ray, der ein Leben in Sklaverei nicht überstehen würde, nicht einen Tag lang.

 _Ray._ Wenn er an ihn dachte, verspürte Mick etwas, das sich fast so wie Sehnsucht anfühlte. Leonard würde ihn so verspotten, wenn er davon wüsste.

Ein Tonsignal hallte durch das Zelt. „Oh, das werden sie sein", meinte der Prinz. Mick zog die restlichen Schläuche aus seinem Arm und folgte ihm zusammen mit Amaya aus dem roten Zelt hinaus in ein anderes weißes Zelt, durch ein weiteres blaues Zelt, und dann in ein purpurrotes Zelt, in dem sie stehen blieben.

Mick konnte ihn riechen, bevor er ihn sah. Amaya schien es ebenso zu gehen.

„Rip!"

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, Rhea wurde erwähnt, aber ich denke wir werden ihre Universum-1-Version in dieser Fic nicht zu sehen bekommen (Also keine Sorge)._

 _Reviews?_


	10. Verhandlungstaktiken

_Extra-Warnings: Rassismus/Sexismus_

 _Neues Pairing für dieses Kapitel: Mick/Rip_

* * *

 **10\. Verhandlungstaktiken**

* * *

Als Sara verhaftet worden war, hatte Jax so ziemlich alles, was in seiner Macht stand, getan um dies zu verhindern. Er hatte den Sicherheitskräften die Lage erklärt, ihnen gesagt, dass Sara ein Alpha auf der Suche nach ihren entführten Omegas war und deswegen nur bedingt zurechnungsfähig war, und er hatte erklärt, dass man ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie ihre entführten Omegas bei Myrtax finden würden, außerdem hatte er sich bereit erklärt Schadenersatz zu bezahlen, wenn es nötig werden sollte, und sich bei Myrtax persönlich entschuldigt. Aber es hatte alles nichts geholfen: Der Sicherheitsdienst hatte ihn einfach vollkommen ignoriert und Sara mitgenommen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn keiner ernst nahm. Da er sich auf einem fremden Planeten befand, konnte das nicht daran liegen, dass er schwarz war, also musste es daran liegen, dass er ein Beta war.

Das war neu. Er war in einer Umgebung aufgewachsen, in der Betas das privilegierte Geschlecht waren, und bei all seinen Zeitreisen war er noch niemals in eine Situation geraten, in der er nicht ernst genommen worden war, weil er ein Beta war. Im Gegenteil, Betas waren über alle Zeitperioden hinweg, in allen Ländern, als das vernünftige Geschlecht angesehen worden, diejenigen, die den Frieden hielten, die Alphas und Omegas zusammen hielten, die das Rudel stärkten.

 _Ob sich Sara und die anderen so andauernd fühlen?,_ fragte er sich besorgt, während er vor dem Sicherheitsgebäude (wenn man das kleine Kämmerchen so nennen konnte), in das Sara gebracht worden war, auf deren Rückkehr wartete. Es war auf jeden Fall kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl. Natürlich war er in seinem Leben schon so manchen Rassisten begegnet, aber er hatte immer gewusst, dass diese Leute Rassisten waren, und ihn deswegen so behandelten wie sie ihn behandelten. Bei diesen Aliens wusste er nicht, woran ihr Verhalten lag, und was sie gegen ihn hatten. Er konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, und das verunsicherte ihn mehr als alles andere. Weil er damit begann Dinge an sich selbst zu suchen, an denen andere Anstoß nehmen könnten, und was er dabei über sich selbst erfuhr, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Wenn sie ihn für ein Kind oder zu jung gehalten hätten, dann hätten die Sicherheitsleute ihm doch wohl wenigstens beruhigende Dinge gesagt, bevor sie Sara mitgenommen hatten, da sie das aber nicht getan hatten, konnte ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht an seinem Alter liegen. Also musste es sein Geschlecht sein.

Alphachat, wie wahr. Offenbar bekam ein Beta im Alphachat nicht einmal dann alle Informationen über seinen Alpha, wenn er mehrmals danach fragte. Jedes Mal, wenn er anklopfte und nach Sara fragte, wurde er nur abgewimmelt. Und inzwischen war sie schon ziemlich lange dort drinnen.

Und dann brach mit einem Mal die Hölle los. Es waren Schreie zu hören und laute Geräusche, die auf zerbrechende Möbelstücke und sich prügelende Individuen hinwiesen. _Oh, nein Sara, was hast du getan?,_ fragte sich Jax bestürzt. Offenbar hatte sie die Geduld verloren, was zwar nicht überraschend, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen alles andere als klug war. Sie hatten doch sowieso schon genug Ärger am Hals!

Jax rannte zu der Türe des Sicherheitsgebäudes und klopfte wieder, während er rief: „Hey, was ist da drinnen los?!" Unüberraschenderweise reagierte niemand auf ihn, und der Krach hinter der Türe ging weiter. Jax gab es auf zu klopfen und beschloss abzuwarten. Wenn Sara gewann, würde sie bald herauskommen, und sie könnten gemeinsam fliehen, wenn sie aber verlor …. Nun, dann konnte er daran auch nichts ändern.

Er stolperte erschrocken zurück, als die Türe aus den Angeln flog. „Sara!", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken, als er den wütenden weiblichen Alpha sah, der dafür verantwortlich war.

„Jax, da bist du ja", bemerkte Sara, „Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir haben noch einiges zu tun."

„Bist du sicher, dass es die klügste Variante ist sich mit den örtlichen Sicherheitskräften anzulegen?", erkundigte sich Jax, „Die können uns unsere restliche Suche ziemlich erschweren."

„Das tun sie sowieso schon", meinte Sara wegwerfend, „Und man kann wirklich nicht sagen, dass ich sie nicht gewarnt hätte. Aber sie wollten ja nicht hören. Los jetzt!"

Jax blieb nichts anders übrig als seinem Alpha zu folgen, als dieser vom Sicherheitsgebäude wegrannte und sich wieder in den Sklavenmarkt stürzte. Nachdem sich Mytrax als Sackgasse herausgestellt hatte, hatten sie keinen Anhaltspunkt mehr dafür, wo sie ihre Suche am besten fortsetzen sollten, aber zumindest jagten sie nicht mehr hinter dem Falschen her. Das war vielleicht auch etwas wert.

 _Immer vorausgesetzt, wir werden nicht sofort wieder von den Sicherheitskräften eingesackt,_ dachte Jax noch und sah dann erschrocken, dass Sara damit begonnen hatte sich im Laufen auszuziehen. „Was machst du?!", wollte er besorgt wissen. Drehte sie jetzt vollkommen durch?

„Die suchen nach einer blonden Daxamitin. Ich will es ihnen nicht so leicht machen, diese zu finden", erwiderte Sara, „Du solltest auch zusehen, dass du diese Klamotten los wirst."

„Und du denkst wirklich, dass wir in unsere Unterwäsche weniger auffallen?!", fragte Jax ungläubig.

„Hast du vergessen, wo wir uns befinden, Jax? Sieh dich doch mal um. Mit BH bin ich hier praktisch overdressed", gab sie nur zurück, während sie zugleich damit begann auch noch an ihrer Hose herumzufummeln.

Jax seufzte. _Das kann ja heiter werden,_ dachte er. Ja, das hier war eindeutig eine ihrer unglücklicheren Missionen, und das nicht nur, weil ein Teil ihres Teams entführt worden war. Was konnte denn noch alles schief gehen?

* * *

Rip Hunter sah nicht gut aus. Er war nackt, seine Augen waren eingefallen, und seine Haut hatte eine ungesunde Farbe. Aber zumindest stand er vor ihnen. Was mehr war, als man über Nathaniel und Ray sagen konnte.

„Rip", wiederholte Amaya, „Was ist passiert? Wo sind Nate und Ray?"

„Wir wurden getrennt", erklärte Rip mühsam, „Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe alles versucht, damit das nicht geschieht, aber sie haben Ray aus dem Käfig herausgeholt um ihn extra zu verkaufen, weil ein Kunde nach ihm gefragt hat. Und dann wurden auch noch Dr. Heywood und ich getrennt. Sie wollten Dr. Heywood wegen seiner speziellen Kräfte auf einer eigenen Versteigerung verkaufen. Er wurde nicht mit uns anderen zusammen versteigert."

Amayas Herz schlug schneller. „Befindet er sich immer noch in Besitz des Händlers?", fragte sie.

Rip schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube schon, aber sie haben ihn woanders hingebracht, an einen speziellen Ort. Ich konnte … ich konnte nichts tun", meinte er, „Ich… Wo ist Sara?"

Nun mit dieser Frage war eher früher als später zu rechnen gewesen. „Sie ist auf der Suche nach euch", erwiderte Amaya schnell, bevor Mick etwas sagen konnte, „Aber sie wird bald hier sein." Eine kleine beruhigende Halb-Lüge konnte in dieser Situation nicht schaden.

„Wir müssen Ray retten. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass wir ihn retten werden, sobald wir dazu in der Lage sind. Sie könnten ihn inzwischen schon vom Planeten weggebracht haben…", Rip zitterte, „Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Mick schnaufte zustimmend. „Haben wir denn irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, an wen er verkauft wurde?", wollte Amaya wissen, doch Rip schüttelte nur den Kopf. _Als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten._

„Was ist mit diesem Händler, bei den ihr den Omega ersteigert habt?", wandte sich Mon-El an diejenigen, die Rip hergebracht hatten, „Wer ist er? Und wissen wir, wo er hin will?"

„Der hier war im Angebot der _Vollump-Corperation",_ berichtete einer der Betas, der hinter Rip stand, „Der Stand wurde nach Ende des Versteigerung aufgelöst und ist weitergezogen, aber wenn es wirkliche eine Spezial-Versteigerung geben wird, dann sollte sich herausfinden lassen, wo diese stattfindet."

Amayas Herz schlug wieder schneller. _Nate. Wir kommen, wir werden dich retten. Keine Sorge._ Sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken, wie verzweifelt er nun sein musste, so alleine in Gewalt der Sklavenhändler, als einziger Omega noch über, seine Freunde verloren. Ihr schauderte. Nein, sie konnten ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Natürlich konnten sie auch Ray nicht im Stich lassen, aber wenn sie diesen finden wollten, dann mussten sie von dem Händler, der ihn verkauft hatte, in Erfahrung bringen, an wen er ihn verkauft hatte. Also musste sie sowieso diese Vollump-Corperation aufspüren.

Mon-El schien in ähnlichen Bahnen zu denken, da er meinte: „Dann tut das und meldet uns als potentielle Bieter für diese Spezial-Versteigerung an." Amaya nickte ihm dankbar zu. Wie sie bereits zu Mick gesagt hatte, der daxamitische Prinz musste ihnen nicht helfen, aber er tat es trotzdem, was viel über ihn aussagte, und er war ihre beste Chance ihre vermissten Freunde zu finden, und das inkludierte auch die verhaftete Sara.

Nun wandte sich der Prinz an Amaya. „Wir sollten uns jetzt um euren Freund kümmern", meinte er mit Blick auf Rip.

„K-Kümmern?" Fast automatisch, wie es schien, machte Rip einen Schritt zurück, als er das hörte und stieß dabei gegen den anderen daxamitschen Beta, der immer noch hinter ihm stand. Das wiederum schien ihn noch mehr zu erschrecken, und seine plötzlich ausbrechende Angst breitete sich stinkend im Zelt um ihn herum aus.

„Wir wollen dich nur medizinisch versorgen und waschen, und dir etwas zum Anziehen und zu Essen geben", versuchte Mon-El ihn schnell zu beruhigen, „Nichts schlimmes. Wir machen das mit allen Omegas, die wir kaufen, so." Doch das war offenbar genau das Falsche zu sagen gewesen. Rip verfiel nun endgültig in den Panikmodus und begann damit sich hektisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umzusehen. _Wenn nur Sara oder Jax oder der Professor hier wären,_ dachte Amaya besorgt, _Ich kenne diesen Mann doch kaum. Was soll ich ihm sagen um ihn zu beruhigen?_ Ja, sie konnte mit Omegas umgehen, aber nicht mit traumatisierten frisch versklavten Omegas, die naturgemäß das Schlimmste von allen in ihrer Umgebung erwarteten.

„Rip, Captain Hunter", begann sie, „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Rip jedoch warf ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er diese Meinung ganz und gar nicht teilte, und machte sich offensichtlich fluchtbereit, während er immer noch panisch umherblickte.

Amaya hörte Mick neben sich seufzen. Dann trat er vor. Amaya packte ihn am Arm um ihn davon abzuhalten auf den verängstigten Omega zuzugehen, doch er schüttelte ihren Griff nur unwirsch ab und näherte sich den verängstigten Captain Hunter an. Amaya hielt gespannt den Atem an. Das hier konnte doch nur schief gehen. Sie hatten Rip doch gerade erst wiedergefunden, und nun waren sie kurz davor ihn erneut zu verlieren, da er wiederum kurz davor war zu fliehen, und wenn er erst einmal weg war, dann würde es schier unmöglich werden ihn wieder zu finden. Und ein Sklavenmarkt war kein guter Ort für einen verängstigten Omega, der ganz alleine unterwegs war.

„Engländer", meinte Mick in ruhigem Tonfall, „Beruhig dich wieder. Niemand hier will dir etwas antun. Nun ja, zumindest nicht mehr als normalerweise auch." Amaya hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. Diesen Zusatz hätte sich Mick auch ersparen können, denn er war nicht hilfreich.

Rip starrte den großen Alpha mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als wüsste er nicht, wen er vor sich hätte. Vielleicht wusste er das in seiner Panik ja auch nicht. „Hör zu, Engländer, es war verdammt schwer dich zu finden. Und Sara reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich dich hatte, du mir aber wieder abhanden gekommen bist. Also bitte, vergiss die Idee irgendwelche spitzen Gegenstände hier als Waffe zu benutzen und nichts-ahnende Betas als Geisel nehmen zu wollen, und reiß dich zusammen. Wir stehen hier alle auf derselben Seite", fuhr Mick fort, „Diese Typen hier haben Nicht-Birnen, die wirklich lecker sind, also wenn du schon nicht vorhast aus Dankbarkeit zu bleiben, dann bleib zumindest wegen dem Essen."

„Mister Rory", meinte Rip langsam, „Es ist nicht gut Essen von Außerirdischen auf fremden Planeten anzunehmen."

„Da ist er ja wieder", meinte Mick dazu mit für Amaya überraschender Zuneigung in seinem Tonfall, „Das ist unser englischer Bastard im Daddy-Modus."

Rip öffnete den Mund, wohl um zu protestieren, doch im nächsten Moment wurde er von Micks Armen umschlungen und an den Alpha gepresst. Amaya erwartete Widerstand, aber es kam keiner. Im Gegenteil – Rip ließ sich in die Umarmung sinken und seine Angstaussonderungen wurden bedeutend minimiert. Amaya atmete erleichtert auf. Offenbar war es Mick gelungen diese Krise gekonnt abzuwenden.

„Wir kümmern uns selber um ihn", verkündete Mick, „Wir brauchen was zum Anziehen und ein bisschen Essen für ihn, und Ruhe. Stört uns nur, wenn ihr Neuigkeiten über unsere Freunde habt."

Mon-El nickte. „Natürlich", meinte er, „Ihr könnt das rote Zelt haben." Amaya hatte das rote Zelt ja eigentlich für eine Art Krankenstation gehalten, doch offenbar war es das Gästezelt. „Danke", wandte sie sich noch einmal an den Prinzen, da von Mick dieses Wort kaum zu erwarten war. „Kein Problem", meinte dieser.

Mick hatte Rip inzwischen unaufgefordert aufgehoben und trug ihn nun in das rote Zelt. Der Alpha hielt den wohl immer noch geschockten Omega in seinen Armen als wäre dieser seine Braut, doch interessanter Weise protestierte Rip immer noch nicht, sondern hatte seine Arme um Micks Hals geschlungen und schnüffelte an dessen Hals.

„Sara wird das gar nicht gefallen", merkte Amaya an, während sie sich fragte, ob sie die beiden miteinander alleine im roten Zelt lassen sollte oder lieber nicht. Wer wusste schon, was vorfallen würde, wenn sie ging, aber wenn sie blieb, wer wusste, was dann vorfallen würde, und wie sollte sie Sara das alles erklären?

„Sara ist nicht hier", meinte Mick nur, womit er allerdings recht hatte.

Im roten Zelt angekommen, legte Mick Rip auf die Liege, auf der er zuvor gelegen hatte, was den Omega dazu veranlasste Protestlaute von sich zu geben. „Psst. Ich bin ja da, ich bin immer noch hier", meinte Mick beruhigend und positionierte sich dann nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens ebenfalls auf der Liege. Da dort aber nicht genug Platz für zwei ausgewachsene Männer war, hob er Rip kurzerhand noch einmal hoch und platzierte den Omega auf seinen eigenen Schoss, was diesen ganz recht zu sein schien.

„Mick, was machst du?", fragte Amaya. Der warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Was nötig ist", erklärte er knapp, „Sieh zu, dass du diese Kleidung für ihn auftreibst, ich will nicht dass Sara mich ganz umbringt, sondern hoffentlich nur ein bisschen, wenn das möglich ist."

Amaya warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Behalte ihn drinnen, ja?", forderte sie dann. Mick gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich. „Ich kann mich zurückhalten", belehrte er sie dann, „Hoffe nur, dass es der Engländer auch kann."

Ja, Sara würde definitiv nicht begeistert sein.

* * *

„Die Legion hat das Schiff erneut verlassen", teilte Gideon Martin mit.

„Gut!", erwiderte dieser, „Das war nun schon das dritte Mal. Lass uns hoffen, dass sie nicht so schnell dahinter kommen, wie sie an dem Säureregen vorbei kommen um ihn auszuschalten."

Das galt vor allem deswegen, weil der Säureregen vermutlich die letzte Überraschung, die Jefferson zurückgelassen hatte, war, die die Legion dazu bringen würde wieder von Bord der _Waverider_ zu gehen. Wenn sie diesen erstmal überwunden hatten, dann würde es beträchtlich schwerer werden ihren Angriff zu verlangsamen. Bisher hatten sie die Flammenwerfer an der Frachtluke und den Steinschlag am Ausgang des Frachtraums jeweils beim zweiten Anlauf überwunden. Thawne hatte dazu nicht einmal seine Geschwindigkeit eingesetzt, sondern eine Art Mini-Roboter benutzt um am Flammenwerfer vorbeizukommen und diesen dann zu zerstören. Der Mini-Roboter war beim Steinschlag beschädigt worden, aber dafür hatte Thawne als nächstes eine Art Drohne durch den Steinschlag hindurch manövriert, die dann eine Art Kraftfeld erzeugt hatte, das die Legion dafür geschützt hatte von den Steinen erschlagen zu werden. Die Steinen waren eigentlich Weltraumgeröll, aber leider schien sich Thawne keine Zeit nehmen zu wollen das näher zu untersuchen. Der saure Regen bestand aus Säure, die die Legierungen der _Waverider_ nicht angriff, und sobald Thawne das klar wurde, würde es ein Leichtes für ihn sein irgendein Schutzmaterial für sie drei zu finden, zumindest nahm Martin das an.

Vandal Savage war eindeutig ein angenehmerer Gegner gewesen, da er kein Genie gewesen war. Im Gegensatz zu Thawne, der Martin inzwischen regelmäßig dazu brachte sich zu wünschen, dass sie es mit einem Gegner zu tun hätten, der zumindest ein bisschen dümmer war.

Die Überraschungen, mit denen sich die Legion herumschlagen musste, waren zwar effektiv, aber sie hatten ihren Preis. Nachdem sie nicht besonders viel Zeit gehabt hatten sie vorzubereiten, und Jefferson der Meinung war, dass die _Waverider_ sowieso schon demoliert war, hatte er befunden, dass er sie zu Verteidigungszwecken durchaus weiter demolieren konnte. Aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad, denn immerhin wollten sie immer noch weg von diesem Mond, und das möglichst schnell, wenn es erst einmal soweit war. Deswegen hatten sie nicht riskieren können eine Falle mit maximaler Zerstörungskraft zurückzulassen. Wobei solch eine Martin im Moment aber eindeutig lieber wäre.

Er hatte keine Lust darauf sich der Legion zu stellen. Er konnte keinen dieser drei Möchtegern-Schurken besonders leiden, und noch weniger konnte er die Idee leiden gegen sie kämpfen zu müssen. Immerhin konnte er nicht besonders gut mit Waffen umgehen, und das einzige andere, was er hatte war … Raymonds Anzug.

 _Moment einmal. Vielleicht wäre das eine Möglichkeit,_ wurde ihm klar, _Natürlich. Warum habe ich nicht gleich daran gedacht? Raymond hat doch gesagt, dass er den Anzug so konstruiert hatte, dass jeder Idiot damit umgehen kann. Und ich bin kein Idiot. Ich bin ein Genie._ Tatsächlich war Thawne eben nicht das einzige Genie hier.

„Gideon, ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee", wandte sich Martin an die Schiffs-K.I., „Und ich denke, du musst mir dabei helfen sie umzusetzen. Bist du dafür bereit?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Ich bin immer bereit", erwiderte Gideon.

„Gut, das ist gut. Denn ich bin es nicht. Aber ich denke, mein Plan könnte trotzdem klappen", meinte Martin, „Hör zu…"

* * *

 _A/N: Und so geht das Chaos immer weiter. Aber was ist mit Nate? Und was ist mit Ray? Das wird sich bald zeigen. Keine Sorge._

 _Reviews?_


	11. Kaufpreis

_Extra-Warnings: Unter Drogen setzen ohne Zustimmung_

* * *

 **11\. Kaufpreis**

* * *

Für einen Omega, der sein Leben lang beschädigte Ware gewesen war, und daher für niemanden von besonderen Interesse gewesen war, von niemanden jemals gewollt worden war, sollte die Tatsache, dass ihn nun alle wollten eigentlich der Erfüllung eines Traumes gleich kommen. Zumindest redeten einem das Hollywood und diverse Verlage nur zu gerne ein, doch die Wahrheit war: Niemand wollte Nate wegen Nate, sie wollten ihn nur wegen seiner Kräfte. Und außerdem wollten sie ihn als Sklaven, also war das Ganze sowieso alles andere als eine bemerkenswerte Situation, nicht wahr?

Nate hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich eines Tages seine Hämophilie zurückwünschen würde, dass er den Tag verfluchen würde, an dem Ray ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, indem er ihm Superkräfte verlieh, aber dieser Tag war nun gekommen. Der alte beschädigte Bluter Nate würde hier keinen interessieren, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, doch Steel, der interessierte die Sklavenhalter hier – leider.

Nachdem er zuerst hatte zusehen müssen wie man Ray weggebracht hatte, hatte er dann auch noch dabei zusehen müssen wie Rip weggebracht worden war. Sie waren als die beiden letzten Omegas noch übrig gewesen, und zeitgleich mit dem Wegbringen von Rip waren die Käfigtüren wieder geschlossen worden, und Nate war alleine zurückgeblieben. „Hey! Was soll das?! Was ist mit mir?!", hatte er sich lauthals beschwert, und die Wärter, die den nicht sehr kooperativen Rip wegzerrten, erklärten ihm daraufhin lachend, dass sie mit ihm etwas ganz besonderes vorhätten. Dass er die Ehre hatte extra bei einer besonderen Versteigerung angeboten zu werden.

Darauf war Nate natürlich alles andere als scharf. Doch keiner hatte auf seine Proteste gehört, und Rip hatte er auch nicht wiedergesehen. Und dann war er doch aus den Käfig geholt worden, aber nicht um verkauft zu werden, sondern nur um an einen anderen Ort gebracht zu werden.

Die Behauptung, dass er verkauft werden sollte, machte ihm zumindest ein wenig Hoffnung, denn bei den grässlichen _Ding_ wollte er wirklich nicht den Rest seines Lebens verbringen, danke vielmals, aber natürlich ließ es, nun da er als einziger noch übrig war, keine Chance aus um ihn weiterhin zu betatschen. _Vielleicht ist verkauft zu werden gar nicht so schlecht, es kann nur besser sein als das hier,_ hatte er naiv gedacht, bis die eigentliche Versteigerung losging. Da änderte er dann doch sehr schnell seine Meinung zu diesem Thema.

Nate wusste ja nicht, wie die Omega-Versteigerungen sonst vor sich gingen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass normalerweise nicht allen potentiellen Kunden erlaubt wurde ihre Ware zu inspizieren. Und das war nur eines der Probleme, die auftraten. Seine Kräfte funktionierten endlich wieder, denn immerhin musste ja bewiesen werden, dass er tatsächlich über Kräfte verfügte, und das nicht nur behauptet wurde um seinen Preis in die Höhe zu treiben, aber sein Fluchtversuch mit diesen wurden natürlich sofort gewaltsam unterbunden, und dann wurde auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommen würde noch einmal zu versuchen zu fliehen, und das wurde erreicht indem man ihn unter Drogen setzte.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an lag alles um ihn herum in eine Art Nebel, und er wusste nicht, ob die Dinge, von denen er dachte, dass sie um ihn herum geschahen, tatsächlich passierten, oder ob er sie sich nur einbildete. Die Tatsache, dass er ständig von Außerirdischen umgeben war, und einer von denen seltsamer aussah als der andere, half ihm nicht gerade dabei festzustellen, was real war und was nicht.

Einmal war er ziemlich sicher Alf in der Menge, der an ihn interessierten Alphas zu sehen, und ein Borg lief ihm auch über den Weg, aber er konnte nicht einmal wirklich sicher sein, dass diese beiden Halluzinationen gewesen waren, wenn man bedachte, was hier alles herumlief.

Zumindest halfen die Drogen gegen seine Panik und ließen ihn alles, was ihm geschah, leichter ertragen, weil er durch sie alles einfach so betrachten könnte, als ginge es ihm gar nichts an, weil es jemand anderen passierte, und als würde er es von einer Entfernung aus beobachten, oder durch einen Fernseher. Er musste sich nicht nur anfassen lassen, sondern auch immer wieder demonstrieren, dass er zu Stahl werden konnte, und er musste ebenfalls beweisen, zu was er deswegen fähig war. „Ja, ich habe einmal einen fahrenden Zug aufgehalten", erklärte er auf eine Anfrage hin, „Soll ich das an einem Raumschiff demonstrieren?" Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und er könnte das Raumschiff nicht aufhalten, dann wäre er platt und damit wohl tot, aber zumindest wäre alles vorbei.

„Keine Demonstrationen, die die Ware beschädigen könnten, kaufen Sie ihn, und dann können Sie gerne ausprobieren, ob er das tun kann", mischte sich das runde Alien, das ihn verkaufte, schnell ein. So viel also zu diesem Plan. Nun, zumindest hatte er es versucht.

„Wie reagiert er auf Liebesdrogen?"

„Hat er irgendwelche Allergien?"

„Sind Sie sicher, dass er kein Daxamit ist?"

„Ist er zeugungsfähig?"

Alle diese Fragen schwirrten um Nate herum, und er nahm sie nur halb wahr und bezog sie irgendwie nicht auf sich selber. Das alles war doch viel zu surreal um wahr zu sein.

„Oh, Jabba the Hutt ist auch hier!", bemerkte er, „Das würde Ray gefallen!" Doch niemand ging auf seine Bemerkung ein.

Und dann hatte er wieder eine Halluzination, denn er sah Sara. Zumindest jemand, der so aussah wie Sara, wenn auch sehr seltsam hergerichtet. Diese Person hatte eine undefinierbare Haarfarbe, die aussah als hätte jemand versucht mit Fruchtsaft die natürliche Farbe des Haares verändert. Außerdem trug sie oben nur einen BH, und um ihre Hüften war eine Art Tuch geschwungen, das mehr offenbarte als verdeckte. Nate wünschte sich, er könnte ihren Geruch auffangen um festzustellen, ob es wirklich Sara war, doch die Drogen, die sie ihm verabreicht hatten, hemmten auch seinen Geruchssinn. Es wäre ein schöner Traum, wenn Sara auch hier wäre, aber genau deswegen war dem vermutlich nicht so: Weil es zu schön wäre um wahr zu sein.

Verwirrender Weise sah Nate dann aber auch jemanden, der aussah wie Jax, nur, dass er anstatt Kleidung eine Art Fischernetz zu tragen schien, und ansonsten nichts – keine Unterwäsche. Jax und Sara auf einmal, das konnte doch kein Zufall sein, doch wenn sie gekommen wären um ihn zu retten, warum wären sie dann nur so angezogen, wie sie eben angezogen waren?

Dann schien die Frau mit ihren Lippen auch noch seinen Namen zu formen, was ihn dazu veranlasste zu blinzeln, um so die Illusion zu vertreiben. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Verstand ihm Streiche spielte, und ihm Hoffnung machte, auf Dinge, die niemals passieren würden. Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren die beiden Gestalten immer noch da.

„Als der Stählerne Mann in meinem Freudenhaus arbeiten. Ich sammle Exoten", erklärte gerade eine Stimme neben Nate, „Und er würde wirklich gut in meine Sammlung passen. Ich bin bereit mehr zu bieten als alle anderen."

„Wieso? Wie viel bieten Sie denn?", wollte das runde Alien wissen, und Nate fragte sich, ob das hier nun wohl der Zeitpunkt war, an dem er verkauft werden würde. Scharf darauf war er nicht, besonders nun, da er gehört hatte, was ihn erwartete. _Aber hey, zumindest bin ich inzwischen offenbar gut genug für ein Freak-Freudenhaus. Hank wäre stolz, er hat niemals geglaubt, dass etwas aus mir werden würde, doch nun steht fest: Er hat sich geirrt!_

Nate spürte wie sich wieder einmal eine fremde Hand um seine Genitalien schloss und diese prüfend betastete, und dann spürte er noch etwas anderes. _Oh, nein, nicht gerade jetzt,_ dachte er sich. Vielleicht würden sie es ja nicht riechen. Er war zwischenzeitlich mit so viel geruchsunterdrückenden Mitteln eingerieben worden, dass er eigentlich nur nach Geruchsunterdrücker riechen musste, aber selbst, wenn sie es nicht riechen würden, dann würden sie es früher oder später bemerken. „Ähm, dauert das hier noch lange? Ich brauche nämlich etwas Bestimmtes, und das lieber schnell", meldete er sich also zu Wort.

Die Augen des runden Aliens glotzen ihn verwirrt an. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst vorher gehen?", wunderte es sich. Tatsächlich hatte es Nate diese Anweisung erteilt, und für diesen war es äußerst erniedrigend gewesen behandelt zu werden wie ein Kleinkind, das man daran erinnern musste rechtzeitig vor einer längeren Autofahrt aufs Klo zu gehen.

„Ich spreche nicht davon", erwiderte Nate nur. Zumindest das runde Alien schien nicht zu bemerken, was mit ihm los war. Doch dafür bemerkte es jemand anderer – die Person, die aussah wie Sara.

„Sara, nein!", hörte er eine Stimme, die klang wie die von Jax, und dann sah er wie Nicht-Sara sich in die Menge stürzte und sich zur Bühne durcharbeitete und eindeutig auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Hey, nicht drängeln!"

„Warten Sie bis Sie dran sind!"

Sie ließ sich von Nichts abhalten und hatte ihn dann erreicht. Von Nahem sah sie sogar noch mehr nach Sara aus – nach einer Sara, die sich irgendeinen seltsamen Saft auf die Haare geschüttet hatte, und diese deswegen dringend waschen musste. Aber konnte er wirklich sicher sein, dass sie es war? „Sara?", fragte er deswegen vorsichtig.

„Das hier ist mein Omega!", erklärte sie, „Ihr habt kein Recht ihn zu verkaufen!"

„Jeder kann kommen und so etwas behaupten! Haben Sie Papiere, die das beweisen? Gebissen wurde er auf jeden Fall niemals!", erklärte das runde Alien schnell.

„Er kennt mich! Woher sollte er mich sonst kennen?!", erwiderte Sara, „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?! Er ist vollkommen verwirrt!"

„Sara", wiederholte Nate und dachte dann, dass es angemessen war ihr die wichtigen Informationen zukommen zu lassen, „Jabba the Hutt ist auch hier!"

„Oh, Nate!" Sara wirkte sehr besorgt, aber auch wütend, denn sie warf böse Blicke auf alle anderen um sie herum.

„Wieso bist du so seltsam angezogen?", wunderte sich Nate.

„Das ist alles zu viel für ihn. Wir müssen ihn hier aus der Menge wegschaffen, und das schnell", erklärte Sara, „Danach können wir weiter streiten. Aber wenn er hier bleibt, wird es bald ein Blutbad geben!"

„Das hier ein gesitteter Sklavenmarkt, die einzige ungesittete Person hier sind Sie!", erklärte das runde Alien Sara.

„Darum geht es nicht! Seine Pre-Hitze beginnt. Er braucht dringend Unterdrücker!", verkündete Sara. Nate wünschte sich, sie hätte das nicht gesagt.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Er zeigt keine Anzeichen!", behauptete das runde Alien.

„Ich bin sein Alpha", erwiderte Sara nur, „Natürlich erkenne ich die Anzeichen."

„Was ist hier los?", mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein. Nate sah, dass es eine pinke Person in Uniform war, die Sara misstrauisch musterte. Nate ahnte schlimmes. Sara würde etwas tun, das schlimme Folgen haben würde, da war er sich sicher. Er konnte es spüren. Und wo war Jax abgeblieben?

„Sara, bitte tu es nicht", sagte er dann, „Die Dinge stehen schon schlimm genug."

Sie warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. „Mein Omega soll hier widerrechtlich verkauft werden", erklärte sie, „Helfen Sie mir ihn zurückzubekommen! Und nein, ich habe keine Papiere dabei, mit denen ich das beweisen kann!"

„Von welchen Planeten stammen Sie?", fragte die pinke Person eindeutig misstrauisch.

„Von Daxam", meinte eine neue Stimme hinter Sara. Nate sah dort Jax stehen mit einen Haufen Menschen in gleichartigen Uniformen, die er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

„Der Prinz hat von ihren Schwierigkeiten gehört und ist bereit für sie zu bürgen", fuhr die Stimme fort, „Das dort ist ihr Omega."

„Dafür gibt es keinerlei Beweis", mischte sich das runde Alien wieder ein, woraufhin Sara zu knurren begann. Sie plante offenbar immer noch etwas Dummes zu tun.

Doch dann, zu seiner Überraschung, sagte sie: „Doch, dafür gibt es einen Beweis."

* * *

 _Ich hasse diese lästigen Legends,_ dachte Eobard, _Warum nur mussten sich unsere Wege kreuzen?_ Er wollte doch nicht viel vom Leben, zumindest nicht besonders viel, er wollte doch nur weiter existieren, aber nein, das Universum war auf jede erdenkliche Art gegen ihn, wie es schien. Womit hatte er es eigentlich verdient sich mit diesen schrecklichen Legends herumärgern zu müssen? Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte!

In den letzten Stunden war er in Brand gesetzt worden, von Meteoriten blau geschlagen worden, von Säure verätzt worden, und ein paar Mal in die Luft gesprengt worden. Zum Glück war er ein Speedster und heilte entsprechend schnell, was man von seinen geschätzten Kollegen nicht gerade behaupten konnte, und die ließen sich auch durch nichts davon abhalten ihm darüber die Ohren vollzujammern.

Manchmal beschlich Eobard das Gefühl, dass Malcolms und Damiens einziger Lebenszweck darin bestand sich über alles, was in ihren Leben falsch lief, zu beschweren. _Versucht einmal euch aus der Existenz löschen zu lassen, dann bin ich vielleicht bereit mir eure Beschwerden anzuhören,_ dachte er nur, während er ihr Gejammer ausblendete und überlegte. Etwas stimmte an Bord der _Waverider_ nicht. Es war zu still und friedlich. Ihnen war schon seit zwei Korridoren nichts mehr untergekommen, das sie töten wollte. Was bedeute, dass die verfluchte Schiffs-K.I. und der Wächter der Speerteile, wer auch immer es war, etwas planten.

„Wie lange willst du hier noch rumstehen und darauf warten Wurzeln zu schlagen? Sollten wir nicht endlich damit beginnen richtig nach dem Speer zu suchen?", wollte Malcolm ungeduldig wissen.

„Ich denke nach", erwiderte Eobard nur.

„Oh, er denkt nach, dabei dürfen wir ihn natürlich nicht stören", meinte Malcolm sarkastisch.

„Immerhin sind wir dank meinen Ideen soweit gekommen", erinnerte ihn Eobard, „Während ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, dass ihr beide besonders viel zu der heutigen Mission beigetragen hättet."

„Es ist ja auch noch niemand aufgetaucht, den wir töten konnten", meinte Damien nur unbeindruckt.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich das bald ändern wird", murmelte Eobard, und dann ging es auch schon los. Sie wurden beschossen - schon wieder. Nur wurden sie diesmal nicht von automatischen Waffen oder ähnlichem beschossen sondern von Atom.

Eobard traute seinen Augen nicht. „Raymond?", murmelte er verwirrt. Das hier war nicht richtig. The Atom sollte nicht hier sein. Ray Palmer und die anderen Omegas des Schiffes sollten irgendwo am Sklavenmarkt verkauft werden, während ihre Alphas panisch nach ihnen suchten.

Damien und Malcolm waren dazu übergangen auf Atom zu schießen, nur dass ihn das nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken schien. „Miss Lance und die anderen sind auf den Weg hierher", teilte ihnen Professor Steins Stimme durch die Kommunikationsanlage des Schiffes mit, „Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich sehen, dass ich wegkomme, bevor sie hier ankommen. Falls nicht: Zeit unsere Besucher zu begrüßen, Jefferson."

„Auch noch Firestorm. Und Sara und die anderen kommen auch noch?" Malcolm warf Eobard einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Und das, wo wir gerade nicht unbedingt in Topform sind!"

„Nein, das muss irgendein Trick sein!", fand Eobard, „Ich habe alles genau durchgeplant. Ich weiß, dass die Alphas noch nicht zurück an Bord sind!"

„Genauso wenig wie Atom, was?", meinte Damien nur und hörte auf zu schießen, „Mein Arm tut weh."

„Na und? Bist du verrückt?! Schieß weiter!", fuhr ihn Eobard an.

Und dann, im nächsten Moment, war Atom verschwunden. „Wo ist er hin?", wunderte sich Malcolm.

„Er hat sich geschrumpft!", erkannte Eobard, „Achtung, das bedeutet, dass er etwas vorhat!"

Doch seine Warnung kam zu spät für Malcolm, der von dem plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchendem wieder größer werdenden Atom ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde und zurück taumelte. Eobard wandte sich seinem Gegner zu, doch er musste sich unter einer Feuerbrunst wegdecken, die über ihn hinweg schoss. „Firestorm oder Rory?", fragte Damien, aber Eobard hatte keine Zeit für seine dummen Fragen, da Atom schon wieder verschwunden war. Und dann waren auch noch sich näherende Schritte zu hören.

„ _Verdammt!",_ schimpfte Malcolm, „Wir sind nicht in der Verfassung uns mit denen allen anzulegen!"

„Wir werden jetzt nicht gehen! Nicht nachdem wir so weit gekommen sind!", brüllte Eobard ihn an, doch dann sah er, dass Damien bereits begonnen hatte sich davon zu machen, „Bleib hier!"

Damien drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um, als er meinte: „Das nächste Mal vielleicht."

Malcolm zuckte die Schultern und folgte Damien. _Feiger Verräter,_ dachte Eobard brodelnd. Er wusste, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Trotz Feuer und Schritten waren keine anderen Legend hier aufgetaucht, nicht einmal Firestorm, und Atom hatte sich schon wieder versteckt. Und hatte kein Wort gesagt. Nach ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit am Mond hatte sich Eobard eigentlich schon irgendeine Art von Begrüßung erwartet. Aber er hatte keine bekommen. _Weil es nicht Raymond ist, der im Exo-Skelett steckt,_ wurde ihm klar. Weil er nicht an Bord war. Genauso wenig wie die anderen.

„Zeit mit den Spielchen aufzuhören, Professor!", rief Eobard, „Warum zeigen Sie sich nicht und kämpfen wie ein Mann!"

Atom tauchte vor ihm auf. „Mir war klar, dass ich Sie nicht lange würde täuschen können, Mister Thawne, aber immerhin hat es ausgereicht um Ihre Kollegen zu verjagen und so für gleiche Verhältnisse zu sorgen", sagte Stein.

„Gleiche Verhältnisse? Wohl kaum!", spottete Eobard, „Sie sind nicht Raymond. Und Sie sind kein Kämpfer. Es gibt Gründe dafür, warum die Firstorm-Matrix immer den Körper Ihrer jüngeren Partner ausgewählt hat und nie Ihren."

„Die mag es geben, aber ich bin trotzdem bereit zu kämpfen, sind Sie es auch?", gab Stein nur zurück.

Eobard grinste nur finster. „Wo sind die Stücke des Speers versteckt, Professor? Sagen Sie mir es lieber gleich, ansonsten könnte das hier noch sehr unangenehm für Sie werden", forderte er.

„En Garde", lautet die einzige Antwort, als Stein mit einem seiner Repulsoren auf ihn schoss.

„Sie haben es ja nicht anders gewollt", meinte Eobard noch, bevor er auf die Speed-Force zugriff. Hier draußen auf Maaldoria würde ihn dieses Monster schon nicht finden, zumindest nicht bevor er mit Stein fertig wäre, da war er sich sicher. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er zu vibrieren begann, und dann rannte er los.

* * *

 _A/N: Diese Fic neigt sich langsam aber sicher ihrem Ende zu. Und keine Sorge, was aus Ray wurde, werden wir bald erfahren._

 _Reviews?_


	12. Wahrer Wert

**12\. Wahrer Wert**

* * *

Rip kam wieder zu sich und fragte sich einen Moment lang, was eigentlich passiert war und wo er sich befand. Und auf wem er lag. Die Antwort auf letztere Frage lautete Mick Rory, und das machte Rip klar, dass die letzten Tage kein Alptraum gewesen waren, sondern tatsächlich passiert waren. _Auf diese Erfahrung hätte ich definitiv verzichten können…._

Rip bemerkte, dass Mister Rory offensichtlich wach war, und meinte deswegen schnell: „Das ist mir alles sehr unangenehm, Mister Rory."

Rory gab ein wegwerfendes Geräusch von sich. „Das muss es nicht sein", meinte er, „Omegas haben Kuschel-Phasen nach ihren Hitzen, das ist nun mal so. Und ich wette, du hast eine Stresshitze hinter dir, also…" Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, als wäre das alles nichts Besonderes. Rip fragte sich nur am Rande, woher er wohl so viel über Omegas wusste, formulierte diese Frage aber nicht. Es gab wirkliches Dringenderes, womit sie sich auseinander setzen mussten.

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir nie wieder darüber sprechen", meinte er deswegen nur.

„Beruhig dich, es ist ja nichts passiert. Und wir waren beide angezogen. Nun ja, ich war angezogen, und du warst es später auch", gab Rory zurück. Rip erinnerte sich unangenehm berührt daran, wie er von Mister Rory und Miss Jiwe wie ein kleines Kind angezogen worden war. Dabei handelte es sich eindeutig nicht um eine seiner Lieblingserinnerungen. (Nicht, dass er von diesen besonders viele hätte, vor allem nicht in letzter Zeit).

„Wissen wir etwas Neues über die anderen?", fragte er dann.

„Noch nicht", sagte Rory, „Der Prinz hat Leute zu dieser Sonderauktion geschickt, bei der sie wohl den Schönling verticken wollen. Wenn wir Glück haben, konnten sie ihn kaufen oder haben zumindest mitbekommen, an wen er verkauft wurde."

„Ist Miss Jiwe mit ihnen gegangen?", fragte Rip weiter.

„Das hielten die nicht für angebracht. Sie sucht nach Ray", lautete die etwas missgelaunte Antwort.

„Aha." Hier schwangen ein paar Untertöne mit, die Rip einiges sagten, aber ihn auch beunruhigen. Und warum war Sara nicht hier? Hätte sie noch schon lange ankommen sollen? _Ich sollte jetzt nicht an Sara denken,_ rief er sich selber zur Ordnung.

Rory beobachtete ihn schräg von der Seite. „Andere sind ihr ganzes Leben lang ein Omega", merkte er an, „Du wirst lernen damit zu leben. Es gibt schlimmere Schicksale." Rip nahm an, dass er damit recht hatte, nur wollte ihm im Moment kein einziges dieser hypothetischen schlimmeren Schicksale einfallen.

Dann kam Miss Jiwe mit festen Schritten ins Zelt geschritten, was Rip dazu veranlasste vor Schreck von Mister Rory und der Liege, auf der sie beide lagen, zu fallen und auf dem Boden zu landen.

„Rip! Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Miss Jiwe besorgt und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Ja, alles ist gut, nur mein Stolz hat gelitten", behauptete Rip, „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja, angeblich gute", erwiderte die Soldatin, „Mon-El will, dass wir alle ins türkise Zelt kommen."

Rory murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches über die Zelte der Daxamiten vor sich hin, aber keiner achtete wirklich darauf, während sie sich ins besagte Zelt aufmachten.

Das türkise Zelt schien die Operationszentrale der Daxamiten darzustellen, nicht nur der Prinz befand sich hier, sondern auch diverse andere Daxamiten, die eifrig hin und her liefen, Informationen miteinander austauschten, und sich gegenseitig Gegenstände übergaben. Rip empfand das Ganze als eine Spur zu hektisch für seinen Geschmack.

„Gut, ihr seid hier", wurden sie vom Prinzen begrüßt. Er wirkte weniger einschüchternd als in Rips Erinnerung, aber in seiner Erinnerung wirkten im Moment alle Alphas einschüchternd. „Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten, wir glauben einen Weg gefunden zu haben Signale durch das Störfeld nach draußen zu senden, ihr solltet also in der Lage sein euer Schiff zu kontaktieren. Vom Markt selbst sind wir leider immer noch funktechnisch abgeschnitten, aber trotzdem ist es ein Fortschritt", erklärte der Prinz. Rip hatte sich eigentlich Neuigkeiten anderer Natur erhofft, welche die die anderen Omegas oder Sara betreffen würden.

„Gut, ich werde mit dem Professor reden. Vielleicht weiß er Neuigkeiten über die anderen", meinte Miss Jiwe und wurde dann von einem Daxamiten zu einer Art Funkpult gelotst. Rip ertappte sich dabei, dass er daraufhin damit anfing näher an Mister Rory heranzurücken. _Was tue ich nur? Das hier sind nicht meine Feinde. Sie haben mich gerettet und scheinen nichts dafür als Gegenleistung zu verlangen._ Trotzdem, es waren Fremde. Und Rip fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht unbedingt besonders wohl. Er wünschte sich, er wäre bereits wieder an Bord der _Waverider,_ aber solange seine Omega-Kameraden noch irgendwo hier waren, schuldete er es ihnen weiterhin nach ihnen zu suchen und alles daran zu setzen sie zu retten.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Rip drehte sich zum Fragensteller um. Es handelte sich um einen braunhaarigen Daxamiten in den mittleren Jahren, der ihn freundlich ansah, und der, wie Rip überrascht feststelle ein Omega war. „Ja, ja, danke, ich bin nur etwas … mitgenommen. Das wird schon wieder", erklärte Rip langsam, „Gehören Sie auch zur daxamtischen Delegation?"

„Sozusagen", erwiderte der Omega, „Mein Name lautet Lar-Gand."

Rip streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen und schüttelte diese. „Rip Hunter", erklärte er.

Rory schien das Gespräch mitbekommen zu haben, denn er meldete sich unaufgefordert zu Wort. „Und wer bist du? Der König?", wollte er wissen.

Rip fragte sich, wie er auf so eine Idee verfallen war, wo es doch offensichtlich war, dass Omegas in der daxamitschen Gesellschaft nicht besonders viel zu sagen hatten. „Was?", verteidigte sich Rory, „Er riecht nach dem Prinzen!" Rip konzentrierte sich auf seinen Geruchssinn, doch er war dem Prinzen bisher nicht nahe genug gekommen um sich dessen Geruch einzuprägen.

„Oh, nein", meinte Lar-Gand schließlich, „Ich bin nicht …. Es ist schwierig. Mon-Els Mutter ist die Königin von Daxam. Sie war einmal mein Alpha, aber das ist lange her."

„Und dann hat sie dich an ihren Sohn weitergereicht?", vermutete Rory.

„Mister Rory!", zischte Rip empört. Mick Rory schien nicht einmal das Wort Diskretion zu kennen, wie er wieder einmal eindrucksvoll bewies.

„Was?!", wollte der Pyromane wissen, aber Rip hatte im Augenblick nicht die Nervenstärke dazu um lange und breit auszuführen, warum er sich jetzt schon wieder daneben benahm.

„Nein, so ist das nicht", meinte Lar-Gand, „Nicht so, wie Sie meinen, Mister Rory. Mon-El…" Doch er unterbrach sich, als Miss Jiwe wieder ankam und den Kopf schüttelte. „Niemand hat geantwortet, weder Gideon, noch der Professor", erklärte sie, „Da stimmt irgendetwas nicht."

 _Reißen die schlechten Nachrichten denn niemals ab?,_ fragte sich Rip bitter. Als ob sie nicht schon genug Probleme hätten.

In diesem Moment meinte Mon-El laut: „Schickt sie herein! Hey, Freunde von der Erde, ich denke, das dürfte euch gefallen, wir haben nicht nur euren Omega gefunden, sondern auch euren verlorengegangen Alpha, samt Beta. Sie sollten jeden Moment hier eintreffen."

 _Sara!_ Rip drehte sich automatisch zum Zelteingang um und sah, dass Rory und Miss Jiwe es ihm gleich taten. Wenig später trat tatsächlich Sara durch den Zelteingang, auch wenn sie sich offensichtlich verkleidet hatte, doch trotz seltsamer Haarfarbe und ungewöhnlichem Outfit war es eindeutig Sara. Rip spürte unglaubliche Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als sie ihn sah.

„Rip", stellte sie fest. Er nickte ihr zu. Hinter ihr tauchte Jax auf, ebenfalls seltsam verkleidet, auf eine Art, die Rip ihm verboten hätte, wenn er das Sagen gehabt hätte. Und dann von diesem hereingeführt ein etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stehender Dr. Heywood (der immer noch nackt war).

„Nathaniel", murmelte Miss Jiwe neben Rip und hatte sich dann auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Dr. Heywoods Blick fiel auf sie, und seine Miene leuchtete auf, als er sie erkannte. „Amaya", sagte er und wollte einen Schritt auf sie zumachen, doch dabei wäre er fast umgefallen, wenn Jax ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. „Langsam Mann!", warnte der den Omega.

Miss Jiwe hatte die Neuankömmlinge inzwischen erreicht und umarmte nun Dr. Heywood, der die Umarmung erfreut erwiderte. Rip wandte seinen Blick von den beiden ab und wieder Sara zu, die ihn immer noch anstarrte, als könnte sie nicht fassen ihn zu sehen. Rip öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Sara war aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht und rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn dann fest. Rip sank seufzend in die Umarmung. _Sara. Jetzt wird alles gut._

Nur ungerne löste er sich wieder von ihr. „Es tut gut euch alle zu sehen", sagte Sara zu den anderen, „Und…" Sie stutzte, sah sich prüfend im Raum um, und fragte dann scharf: „Hey, Moment, wo ist Ray?!"

Nun, vielleicht würde ja doch nicht alles gut werden, zumindest nicht für sie alle.

* * *

Gideons Sensoren verfolgten den Kampf zwischen Professor Stein und Eobard Thawne mit. Der Professor war leider nicht besonders geschickt darin mit Dr. Palmers Anzug umzugehen, auch wenn dieser leicht zu steuern war. Im Gegenzug dazu war Eobard Thawne leider ein sehr geschickter Speedster, der die Wände der _Waverider_ entlang lief, als wären diese dazu gemacht, und sich nicht einmal von Elektroschocks, die er dabei bekam, beeindrucken ließ. Die Schüsse des Professors gingen auf jeden Fall alle an ihm vorbei, und das freute ihn offensichtlich besonders. Gideon war ja eigentlich nicht darauf programmiert worden Sympathie oder Antipathie für Menschen zu hegen, aber Eobard Thawne konnte sie eindeutig nicht leiden.

„Professor, man hat versucht uns zu erreichen. Es war ein daxamitisches Signal, aber Miss Jiwes Stimme war am anderen Ende der Leitung", informierte sie den Professor.

„Wenn sie nicht gesagt hat, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten Minuten hier sein wird, dann wird das warten müssen", gab der Professor zurück, „Ich bin hier gerade sehr beschäftigt. … Verdammt, wie zielt Raymond nur mit diesem Ding?!"

„Geben Sie auf, Professor! Sie habe keine Chance!", höhnte Thawne und versuchte dem Professor seine Hand durch den Körper zu vibrieren, doch dieser schrumpfte sich im letzten Moment davon.

„Diese Schrumpffunktion beginnt langsam mich wirklich zu nerven!", knurrte Thawne, als er sich nach dem geschrumpften Professor umsah.

„Tatsächlich sind Miss Jiwe und die anderen auf dem Weg hierher. In wenigen Minuten werden sie hier sein, es wäre ratsam, wenn Sie sich Ihren Kollegen anschließen würden, Mister Thawne", wandte sich Gideon an ihn.

„Vergiss es. Zweimal falle ich nicht auf denselben Trick herein", erwiderte Thawne, „Meine Version von Gideon ist im Übrigen um einiges nützlicher als du es bist!"

„Es besteht kein Grund beleidigend zu werden", fand Gideon und durchsuchte ihre Datenbank nach wirksamen Gegen-Beleidigungen gegen den Speedster.

„Das wird langsam langweilig, Professor. Wir sollten-" Mitten im Satz unterbrach sich Thawne und erstarrte. Es war als würde er etwas spüren, das nur er wahrnehmen konnte. „Verdammt!", schimpfte er dann noch und war dann plötzlich blitzartig aus dem Korridor verschwunden. Gideon befürchtete nun ihrerseits ein Täuschungsmanöver, doch ihre Sensoren bestätigten, dass Thawne die _Waverider_ verlassen hatte.

„Sie können wieder rauskommen, Professor, er ist weg", verkündete Gideon.

Der Atomanzug nahm wieder Normalgröße an und landete im Korridor. „Du musst es nicht so klingen lassen, als hätte ich mich versteckt, weißt du?", meinte der Professor, „Denn das habe ich nicht getan, ich habe nur taktisch in Kleinform verhindert, dass Thawne mich tötet. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Er hat das Schiff verlassen", erklärte Gideon.

„Aber … wieso? Ich hatte ihn nicht gerade in Bedrängnis gebracht", wunderte sich der Professor, „Es sei denn … natürlich, die Speed Force jagt ihn doch, und wie es scheint hat sie ihn auch hier im Weltall gefunden. Umso besser. Und jetzt sollten wir damit beginnen das Schiff zu verbarrikadieren, nur für den Fall, dass die Legion auf die Idee kommt zurückzukommen."

Gideon konnte ihm, was das anging, nur zustimmen.

* * *

Ray war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass er niemals einen Beliebtheitswettbewerb gewinnen würde, besonders nicht, wenn es um Omega-Beliebtheit ging. Deswegen war er umso überraschter über die Tatsache, dass sich tatsächlich ein Kund gefunden hatte, der Interesse an ihm, und nur ihm, gezeigt hatte.

Aber es war passiert, und nun musste er lernen damit zu leben, ob er wollte oder nicht. Im Augenblick überwog natürlich die Oder-Nicht-Seite. Zumindest hatte ihn kein Außerirdischer erstanden, der aussah wie das gelbe Ding, das ihn verkauft hatte. Oder irgendeiner mit ekeligen Tentakeln oder ähnlichen Problemzonen. Nein, sein neuer Meister sah durchaus menschlich aus. Zumindest fast, wenn man von der Hautfarbe und der Stirn absah. Er wirkte wie ein Alien aus den „Star Trek"-Serien der 90'er, und damit konnte Ray leben. Womit er nicht leben konnte, war der Gedanke diesem Kerl zu gehören.

„Du erinnerst mich an einen Kryptonier, den ich mal kannte", erklärte Rays neuer Meister gerade, „Der sah so ähnlich aus wie du, und hatte auch solche herrlichen Muskeln. Ich bin mir sicher, wir beide werden viel Spaß miteinander haben."

Ray war sich da nicht so sicher. Und er wollte auch keinen Spaß mit seinem neuen Meister haben. Dass dieser einen Muskel-Fetisch hatte, war ihm schon aufgefallen, als er von dem Alpha erstanden worden war, und jeder weitere Kommentar in die Richtung hatte ihn in dieser Auffassung nur bestärkt und weiter beunruhigt. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass mir mein durchtrainierter Körper einmal zum Verhängnis werden würde,_ dachte Ray bitter, _Dabei halte ich mich doch in Form, weil ich eigentlich nicht wie ein typischer männlicher Omega aussehen will. Und natürlich, weil ich nicht wie ein Opfer aussehen will. Und jetzt werde ich genau zu dem – zu einem Opfer._

Ray wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er gekauft worden war, aber ihm war als wären Ewigkeiten vergangen. Sein neuer Meister schien kein besonderes Interesse daran zu haben ihn so schnell wie möglich vom Sklavenmarkt wegzuschaffen, sondern zerrte ihn quer durch diesen hinter sich her, als wäre er auf Shoppingtour und Ray seine Begleitung.

Der Sprengstoff-Kragen war Ray abgenommen worden, als er verkauft worden war, dafür hatte ihm sein neuer Meister eine Art Leine mit einem Kettenhalsband daran um den Hals gelegt, und führte ihn an dieser spazieren. Ray würde ja sagen, dass er sich wie ein Hund fühlte, aber Hunde, da war er sich ziemlich sicher, bekamen wenigstens Wasser und Futter, während das einzige, das seinen Weg in Rays Mund gefunden hatte, irgendwelche Drogen gewesen waren, die ihn wuschig im Kopf machten. Vermutlich dienten sie hauptsächlich dazu ihn an der Flucht zu hindern, doch wenn Ray ehrlich war, dann wollte er im Moment nicht einmal fliehen, da er nicht wusste, wohin er hätte fliehen sollen. Um ihn herum waren überall Sklaven und Skavenhalter und Sklavenhändler, und er hatte keine Ahnung was aus Nate und Rip geworden war und ob Sara, Mick und Amaya überhaupt noch ihm suchten, und wenn ja, wo sie nach ihm suchten. Er wollte nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, dass er aufgegeben hatte, aber … nun ja, vermutlich hatte er aufgegeben.

„Wir beide werden viel Spaß miteinander haben", prophezeite ihm sein neuer Meister gerade, „Vor allem im Bett. Ich hatte schon öfter Omegas in meinem Besitz, und alle waren sich einig darüber, dass ich der beste Liebhaber war, den sie je hatten."

Ray ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie das vermutlich nur gesagt hatten, weil sie gedacht hatten, dass sie es sagen mussten. Und er hatte keine besonders große Lust herauszufinden, ob diese Behauptung nun stimmte oder nicht. Er wollte von diesem muskelfetischistischen Alien nicht angefasst werden. Er wollte wissen, was aus Rip und Nate geworden war. Er wollte zurück auf die _Waverider._ Er wollte Mick. Und er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken, ansonsten würde er bald ohnmächtig werden.

Ihm war unglaublich heiß, und er hatte zu schwitzen begonnen, womit er noch mehr Körperflüssigkeit verlor. „Meister? Meister, ich brauche dringend eine Pause", meldete er sich schließlich zu Wort.

„Was? Oh, ja, klar. Bald. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, aber ich will diese Ecke hier noch abgehen", meinte sein Besitzer.

 _Na toll. Hätte mich nicht wenigstens jemand kaufen können, der sich genug um mich schert, um auf meine Gesundheit zu achten, wenn schon nicht auf mein Wohlbefinden?!_ Ray hatte einfach kein Glück mit seinen Alphas, wie es schien. _Nein, das hier ist nicht mein Alpha, es ist ein Alpha, der denkt mich besitzen zu können, aber das ist widerrechtlich. Ich bin ein freier Omega, ich bin kein Sklave!_ Ray konnte spüren, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Auch das noch! Als ginge es ihm nicht sowieso schon mies genug.

„Verdammt, ich glaube, ich habe mich verirrt", meinte sein neuer Meister.

Ray unterdrückte jede Art von Reaktion. Warum nur hatte er bei so jemanden landen müssen? „Lass mich einen Moment lang nachdenken", forderte sein Meister, „Ja, ich weiß schon: Die Daxamiten haben hier in der Nähe ihr Lager aufgeschlagen, glaube ich. Das ist ein guter Orientierungspunkt. Wenn wir deren Zelte finden, dann wissen wir wieder, wo wir sind, und finden zu meinem Schiff zurück."

Ray wollte nicht zu dem Schiff dieses Kerls zurückfinden. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe. Sie waren endlich ein paar Sekunden stehen geblieben, aber nun rannten sie schon wieder weiter sinnlos durch die Gegend. _Ich kann und will nicht mehr,_ beschloss Ray und blieb stehen. Und dann ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten und setzte sich mitten auf dem Weg hin.

Diese Tat traf seinen Meister offensichtlich überraschend, der deswegen fast mitten im Schritt ausgerutscht und hingefallen wäre und ihn nun verdattert anstarrte. „Was machst du denn?!", beschwerte er sich, „Ist das eine Art Rebellion? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir gleich Pause machen."

„Ich bin müde, durstig und hungrig, Meister. Und ich wurde entführt, versklavt und verkauft. Ich vermisse meine Freunde. Ich vermisse mein Rudel. Ich vermisse meinen Alpha. Beide davon. Ich bin ein freier Mann, oder zumindest sollte ich das sein! Und ich weigere mich auch nur noch einen weiteren Schritt zu tun!", verkündete Ray und unterdrückte wieder die Tränen. Warum passierten solche Dinge nur immer ihm?

„Hör mal, würdest du bitte aufhören eine Szene zu machen? Wir werden schon von allen angestarrt. Das ist doch peinlich", meinte sein Meister beschwörend.

„Ich mache keine Szene! Ich wurde von Piraten entführt und zu einem Sklaven gemacht! Und das schon vor Tagen! Ich habe meinen längest überfälligen Nervenzusammenbruch!", erwiderte Ray aufgelöst, „Tut mir ja sehr leid, wenn der ungelegen für Sie kommt!"

„Bitte lass das und steh auf. Wir können über alles reden. Im Schiff, später. Zwing mich nicht dich vor all diesen Leuten hier zu disziplinieren!", warnte ihn sein Meister.

Ray war ziemlich egal, ob er diszipliniert werden würde oder nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr weiter. Er hatte keine Kraftreserven mehr übrig, und ihm war so unglaublich heiß.

„Jetzt komm schon. Du bekommst auch was Süßes, sobald wir auf dem Schiff sind", versuchte ihn sein Meister zum Aufstehen zu überreden, als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

Ray schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Zwing mich bitte nicht dir weh zu tun!", forderte sein Meister erneut, doch Ray machte keine Anstalten zu kooperieren. Er starrte seinen Meister trotzig an, der ihn wiederum wütend ansah und dann etwas aus seinem Mantel holte, das aussah wie ein Schlagstock. Vielleicht hoffte er, dass der Anblick alleine Ray Beine machen würden, doch das tat er nicht. Ray hatte nicht vor aufzustehen.

„Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl", seufzte sein Meister und holte mit dem Stock aus, doch bevor der Ray traf, wurde dieser Mitten im Schlag aufgehalten. Ray sah hoch und traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Wenn du deinen Kopf behalten willst, dann lässt du das lieber bleiben", warnte eine tiefe Stimme den Mann mit dem Schlagstock.

„Mick?!"

* * *

 _A/N: In ein bis zwei Kapiteln wird diese Fic abgeschlossen sein, schätze ich._

 _Reviews?_


	13. Freiheit

**13\. Freiheit**

* * *

Sara war immer noch stolz auf sich, weil sie es geschafft hatte ihren Anspruch auf Nate zu beweisen, und das ganz ohne irgendeine Form von Gewalt einsetzen zu müssen. Sie war immerhin nicht ganz unvorbereitet auf diese Mission aufgebrochen und hatte sich vorher bei Gideon über das Serum, das Ray Nate gespritzt hatte, informiert. Und als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie beweisen konnte, dass Nate ihr Omega war, war sie in der Lage gewesen die Eigenheiten von Nates Blut zu beschreiben, sowohl die Nachwirkungen der geheilten Hämophilie als auch das, was das von Ray modifizierte Nazi-Serum mit dem Blut gemacht hatte. Und das, da waren sich alle einig, konnte sie nur wissen, wenn sie Nate näher kannte, und so hatte man ihre Behauptung, dass er ihr gestohlen worden war, endlich einmal glauben müssen.

Natürlich wäre sie vermutlich verhaftet worden, wenn die Daxamiten nicht aufgetaucht und sie als eine von ihnen ausgegeben hätten. Denn immerhin wurde sie ja gesucht. Doch es wurde eine Nicht-Daxamitin gesucht und keine Daxamitin, und so blieb dem Sicherheitsdienst keine andere Wahl als sie gehen zu lassen.

Zuerst hatte sie sich natürlich gewundert, warum die Daxamiten ihn Schützenhilfe geleistet hatten, doch dann hatte den Grund dafür erfahren: Offenbar hatten sich Mick und Amaya mit deren Prinz angefreundet, und der hatte versprochen ihnen bei der Hilfe nach ihren Omegas (und nach Sara und Jax) zu helfen.

Und tatsächlich war es der Gruppe mit vereinten Kräften offenbar gelungen Rip zu finden. Als Sara ihn dort im Zelt der Daxamiten stehen sah, so heil aber doch auch so verletzt, da setzte ihr Herz einen Moment lang aus, und sie brauchte länger als erhofft um sich wieder zu fangen. Und dann war sie durch seine Gegenwart so verwirrt, dass ihr im ersten Moment gar nicht auffiel, dass Ray immer noch verschollen war. Nicht gerade einer ihrer stolzesten Momente.

Und dann war die Diskussion losgegangen. Natürlich könnte man versuchen den Händler, der Ray verkauft hatte, nach dem Kunden zu fragen, der Ray gekauft hatte, doch es war nicht gerade so, dass die Kunden hier Name und Telefonnummer hinterlassen würden. Mehr als eine knappe Beschreibung der Spezies war nicht drinnen.

Wie sie unter diesen Vorzeichen Ray jemals wieder finden wollten, wusste Sara nicht. Und dann war da auch noch die Neuigkeit, dass irgendetwas auf der _Waverider_ nicht zu stimmen schien, da weder Martin noch Gideon sich gemeldet hatten, als es Amaya mühsam gelungen war ein Signal durch das Störfeld durchzuschicken. Auch das hatten sie offenbar den Daxamiten zu verdanken. Und Sara war ja auch dankbar, aber die Zynikerin in ihr fragte sich, ob sie all diese Hilfe nicht doch irgendetwas kosten würde.

Auf jeden Fall war es nicht zu übersehen, dass Amaya und Nate sich über ihre Wiedervereinigung freuten. Nachdem sie ihn umarmt hatte, ließ sie ihren Omega gar nicht mehr wieder los. Sara konnte sich diesen Luxus mit Rip nicht leisten – und ganz abgesehen davon war er ja gar nicht ihr Omega so wie Nate Amayas Omega war – denn Ray war immer noch verschollen. Mick wurde während der Diskussion darüber, was man am besten tun könnte um ihn zu finden, auf jeden Fall immer stiller, und Sara machte das Sorgen. Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Aber sie verstand ihn ja. Wenn sie an seiner Stelle wäre, und sie wüsste, dass ihr Omega in die Sklaverei verkauft worden war (nicht, dass sie einen Omega hätte), dann gäbe es auch nichts, das sie trösten könnte. Daher wusste sie auch nicht, was sie Mick sagen sollte. Das leere Versprechen, dass sie Ray finden würden, war vielleicht nicht ganz leer, aber die Chancen standen gut, dass er nicht mehr derselbe sein würde, wenn sie ihn fanden, dass sie ihn zu spät finden würden.

Und dann – von einem Moment auf den anderen – stürmte Mick aus den daxamitischen Zelten hinaus. Sara war einen Moment lang zu erstaunt um zu reagieren und nahm dann die Verfolgung auf. „Pass auf, dass die Omegas hier bleiben, wo sie sicher sind!", befahl sie Jax noch schnell über die Schulter hinweg, bevor sie losrannte und versuchte Mick einzuholen, was nicht leicht war, denn der rannte als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

Und dann wurde ihr klar warum. Er hatte Ray gewittert - so musste es sein. Ray hatte ein Halsband um, das an einer Kette befestigt worden war, als wäre er ein Hund, und saß am Boden. Der Alpha, der ihn offenbar gekauft hatte, war unübersehbar nicht glücklich mit ihm und hatte eine Art Schlagstock in der Hand, mit dem er Ray wohl zum Aufstehen bringen wollte. Er schien aufgebracht zu sein und zwar so sehr, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass Ray sich bereits in einer Vor-Hitze befand, vielleicht kümmerte es ihn aber auch nur nicht.

Bevor er Ray schlagen konnte, landete Mick auf jeden Fall, nach einem beeindruckenden Sprung, neben ihm und fing die Hand mit dem Schlagstock ab. Sara war noch zu weit weg um mitzubekommen, was vor sich ging, aber es schien eine Diskussion auszubrechen. Aber wie sie Mick kannte, würde es dabei nicht bleiben, bald würde stattdessen Gewalt ausbrechen, und das würde Ray nicht helfen. Nein, sie mussten das hier schlau angehen, so wie sie die Rettung von Nate angegangen war. Schnell rannte sie auf die beiden streitenden Alphas und den sitzenden Omega zu. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und kam an, bevor das Blutvergießen losging.

„Es ist mein Omega, ich habe gutes Geld für ihn bezahlt! Es ist mir egal, was Sie behaupten, ich besitze die Dokumente, die mich als seinen Besitzer ausweisen!", argumentierte der Alien-Alpha gerade, „Der Sicherheitsdienst wird mir recht geben!"

„Mir ist total egal, was der Sicherheitsdienst sagt!", erwiderte Mick wenig hilfreich, „Das hier ist mein Omega. Ich brauche keine Papiere, die das beweisen, es ist offensichtlich, dass er mich kennt!"

Tatsächlich strahlte Ray Mick an, als hätte er noch nie einen schöneren Anblick in seinem Leben gesehen, aber die Meinung der Omegas zählte hier ja leider nichts, das hatte Sara schon zur Genüge lernen müssen.

„Na und? Dann kennt er Sie eben! Er gehört trotzdem mir!", wehrte der Außerirdische ab.

Mick knurrte daraufhin wütend. Sara hatte ihn endlich erreicht und umfasste seinen Arm, bevor er auf den Alien Alpha losgehen konnte. Mick fuhr knurrend zu ihr herum, erkannte, dass sie es war, die ihn berührt hatte, und wandte sich dann wieder dem fremden Alpha zu.

„Er wurde mir gestohlen, und jetzt hätte ich ihn gerne wieder!", sagte er nun.

„Selbst, wenn er Ihr Gefährte wäre, was Sie ja nicht beweisen können, er wurde offensichtlich niemals gebissen, also ist Ihre Verbindung, egal welcher Art Sie auch war, hinfällig. Wenn Sie ihn mir abkaufen wollen, dann nur zu. Aber einfach so hergeben, tue ich ihn nicht!", beharrte der Alien-Alpha.

„Hören Sie, wollen Sie wirklich riskieren gestohlene Ware zu behalten?", mischte sich Sara ein, „Denken Sie daran, was das für Ihren Ruf bedeuten könnte…"

Der fremde Alpha sah sie zweifelnd an. „Ich habe viel Geld für ihn bezahlt. Das ist alles nicht meine Schuld!", verteidigte er sich.

„Das wissen wir, aber…", begann Sara, doch unterbrach sich, als ihr klar wurde, dass Mick sich in Bewegung setzte und ihre Hand abschüttelte. Der außerirdische Alpha machte einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück, doch er war nicht Micks Ziel, das war Ray.

„Es ist also nicht bindend, wenn er nicht gebissen wurde, ja? Dem kann man abhelfen!", verkündete er, bevor er Ray vom Boden aufhob, kurz über den Kopf streichelte und etwas in Ohr flüsterte, und dann herzhaft in die Schulter biss. Sara keuchte erschrocken auf, genau wie der andere Alpha.

Auf der Erde war der Paarungs-Biss eigentlich schon seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben. Ja, es gab Alphas, die im Bett gerne zubissen, aber diese Bisse galten weder als Trauschein noch als äußeres Zeichen eines Anspruchs auf einen Omega. Doch im Weltall schien es genug Kulturen zu geben, in denen der Paarungs-Biss immer noch als Erkennungszeichen dafür galt, ob ein Omega gebunden oder ungebunden war. Trotzdem schien es auch nicht üblich zu sein, dass ein Alpha einen Omega in aller Öffentlichkeit biss.

Mick ließ von Rays Schulter ab und wandte sich dem Alien zu. „Zufrieden?", wollte er wissen.

Dem Außerirdischen fehlten offensichtlich die Worte. „Ehm, Sie haben doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht vor gegen mich zu kämpfen, wenn ich nein sage, oder?", erkundigte er sich unsicher. Mick bedachte ihn daraufhin nur mit einem Blick, der klar besagte, dass er sehr wohl mit ihm kämpfen würde, wenn er nein sagen würde.

„Alpha-Kämpfe sind bei uns zu Hause durchaus üblich", erklärte Sara schnell.

Sie schienen aber nicht zu den Dingen zu gehören, die Rays Möchtegern-Meister als üblich ansah, da dessen Hautfarbe sich ob dieser Behauptung leicht veränderte, und er schnell meinte: „Nun, wenn Sie sagen, dass er Ihnen gestohlen wurde, dann muss ich Ihnen das wohl oder übel glauben, nicht wahr?"

Mick warf ihm nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Tja, dann … werde ich mal gehen und diesen Händler, der mir einen gestohlenen Omega angedreht hat, verklagen, jawohl", meinte der Außerirdische noch, bevor er Rays Leine fallen ließ und sich dann langsam aber gezielt begann davon zu machen. Zuerst ging er rückwärts, und erst als er einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sich und Mick gebracht hatte, drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

„Den hast du wohl beeindruckt", meinte Sara dazu. Mick zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Lass uns Schmalzlocke hier rausbringen", war alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte, „Er braucht dringend einen Hitzeunterdrücker und jemand muss seine Schulter versorgen."

„Was? All das Vorspiel, und das war's dann schon wieder?!", beschwerte sich Ray aus Micks Armen heraus.

„Später", erwiderte Mick nur, setzte Ray kurz ab und hob ihn dann hoch wie eine Braut und trug ihn in Richtung Daxamiten-Zelt. Sara ersparte sich einen Kommentar dazu.

* * *

„Ja, Jefferson, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist mir gelungen die Legion in die Flucht zu schlagen, aber ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ihr bald zurückkommt, bevor die hier wieder auftauchen", erklärte Martin über den Funk der Daxamiten.

Jax fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es dem Grauen wohl gelungen war mit der Legion fertig zu werden, aber er hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass er das noch genau zu hören bekommen würde. Mehrmals.

„Wir kommen so schnell wir können. Ray und Nate werden gerade versorgt, aber sobald sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, hält uns hier nichts mehr", erwiderte er, „Melde dich, wenn es Ärger geben sollte, ansonsten: Bis dann."

Er unterbrach die Verbindung, bedankte sich noch einmal bei dem daxamitischen Chef-Techniker und kehrte dann zu den anderen zurück. Mick und Amaya schienen immer noch nervös zu sein, vermutlich deswegen, weil ihre Omegas nicht bei ihnen waren, sondern im Medizin-Zelt. Rip hatte sich vor Saras Füße gesetzt, die auf einem bequemen Stuhl saß, und den Omega immer wieder durchs Haar strich, scheinbar ohne es zu bemerken. Mick und Amaya standen um die beiden herum und wirkten unzufrieden.

„Alles in Ordnung. Offenbar konnte vorher keiner antworten, weil es einem Kampf gab, aber der Graue und Gideon haben gewonnen", berichtete Jax, „Ist hier alles in Ordnung?"

„Es wird erst wieder alles in Ordnung sein, wenn wir von diesem schrecklichen Planeten weg sind!", erwiderte Amaya, „Wenn uns Mon-El nicht geholfen hätte, und wir nicht so viel Glück gehabt hätten … Ich will gar nicht daran denken." Da musste Jax ihr Recht geben, sie hatten verdammt viel Glück gehabt. Und natürlich standen sie in der Schuld des daxamitischen Prinzen.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam dieser herein. „Euren Freunden geht es gut", berichtete er, „Sie haben Kleidung bekommen und essen gerade."

„Danke noch einmal für Eure Hilfe, Majestät", sagte Sara, „Seid Ihr sicher, dass es nichts gibt, das wir tun können um Euch unseren Dank zu zeigen?"

„Oh, nein, ihr habt mir zuerst geholfen. Das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, war euch zu helfen eure Freunde zu retten", meinte der Prinz, „Leider kann das Universum ein sehr unsicherer Ort für Omegas sein. Ich tue, was ich kann aber … egal, wie viele ich rette, es sind nie genug." Er wirkte tieftraurig, als er das sagte, und nach allem, was Jax gesehen hatte, konnte er das verstehen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dieser Galaxis eindeutig nicht.

„Vielleicht eines Tages, wenn ich König bin….", schloss Mon-El, „Vielleicht kann ich dann etwas verändern. Aber bis dahin…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und verstummte.

Jax fand, dass er diese Gelegenheit nutzen musste, da vermutlich keine zweite mehr kommen würde. „Dürfte ich Euch vielleicht noch um einen letzten Gefallen bitten, Eure Hoheit?", wandte er sich an den Prinzen, „Ich habe mich gefragt, wie er zu Kryptonieren steht. Kryptonischen Schauspielern um genau zu sein…."

Sara warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Was?!", verteidigte sich Jax, „Ich weiß, wir können nicht alle retten, und ja viele sind schlimmer dran als er, aber es nicht seine Schuld, dass er gestört ist!"

„Nur zu", meinte sie seufzend, „Rette deinen kryptonischen Beta, auch wenn er vermutlich in ein paar Monaten wieder hier herkommen und sich selbst verkaufen wird."

Mon-El sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich verstehe dieses Gespräch nicht ganz, aber ich helfe gerne", meinte er.

„Gut, es geht hier um einen ganz bestimmten kryptonischen Beta", begann Jax und erzählte dem Prinzen dann alles.

* * *

„Er ist Ihr Sohn, nicht wahr?", fragte Amaya den daxamitschen Omega, der immer in Mon-Els Näher zu sein schien, noch bevor sie gingen.

Lar Gand nickte. „Sein Schock, als er das herausfand, war groß", berichtete er, „Und ich glaube, damals hat er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er uns alle retten muss, auch wenn das natürlich nicht möglich ist. Daxam ist sehr strikt, was den Status der Omegas angeht. Er kann mich nicht einmal freilassen, aber er kann hier am Markt Omegas kaufen und sie freilassen, bevor er sie nach Daxam bringt."

Amaya schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für ein Planet mit solchen Gesetzen", befand sie, „Aber die Erde ist auch alles andere als perfekt. Ich gebe jedoch zu, dass ich sie nach all dem hier mit anderen Augen sehe."

„Vielleicht braucht Daxam ja nur einen neuen Herrscher", fand Lar Gand, „Einen für den es nur eine Person brauchte, die er geliebt hat, um die Dinge so zu sehen, wie sie sind, und nicht mehr so, wie er sie gerne haben wollte."

Amaya nickte. „Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück", meinte sie.

„Und ich wünsche Euch und Euren Freunden viel Glück, Mylady. Versucht Euren Omega glücklich zu machen, nach allem, was er erlebt hat, hat er das nötig", riet ihr der daxamitische Omega.

„Er ist nicht mein – es ist kompliziert. Wir haben keine gemeinsame Zukunft", erklärte Amaya müde.

„Das hat Rhea mir auch über meinen Sohn gesagt, und trotzdem bin ich heute an seiner Seite", gab Lar Gand zu bedenken.

Amaya wünschte sich, er hätte recht, und es wäre alles so einfach. Doch seit sie wusste, was aus ihrem Heimatdorf werden würde, nagte auch das an ihr. Das und alles andere. Sie wusste, dass sie sehr viel für Nathaniel empfand, aber wohin sollte es führen? Alphas und Omegas, sie gehörten zusammen, aber sie schafften es einander so unglücklich zu machen wie niemand anderer es konnte.

* * *

Die _Waverider_ wartete auf sie. Sie wirkte etwas mitgenommen, aber sie war bereit abzufliegen, und nur darauf kam es an. Keiner wollte länger als unbedingt nötig hier bleiben. Mon-El hatte als letzten Freundschaftsdienst den kryptonischen Beta-Schauspieler-Freund von Jax „gekauft" und versprochen ihn in einer daxamitischen Truppe unterzubringen. Die Bitte des Prinzen würden sicherlich nicht alle Truppen ablehnen können. Und damit war auch der letzte lose Faden noch versorgt worden. Es gab keinen Grund mehr noch länger auf Maaldoria zu bleiben.

Alle drei Omegas waren schwer mitgenommen, auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollten. Sie hatten sich bei der ersten Gelegenheit in ihre Quartiere zurückgezogen und leckten dort nun wohl ihre Wunden. Sowohl die körperlichen als auch die rein seelischen. Von letzteren, nahm Mick an, hatten sie alle genug davon getragen.

Sara hatte beschlossen, dass sie eine kleine Pause brauchten, bevor sie sich wieder dem Thema Speer des Schicksals zuwenden konnten. Rip wusste vermutlich, wo die Legion ihr Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatte, und es war an der Zeit den Gefallen zu erwidern und ihrerseits bei der Legion vorbeizuschauen, doch das musste noch warten. Ihre Omegas waren nicht wirklich ansprechbar. Und wenn sie ehrlich waren, dann waren sie anderen es auch nicht.

Amaya war die erste, die sich „unauffällig" entschuldigte und in Nates Quartier schlüpfte. Sara ging etwas später, und Mick war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Weg sie in Rips Quartier führte. Warum die beiden überhaupt vorgaben, dass sie woanders hin wollten, war Mick schleierhaft. So eine Täuschung war ihm zu anstrengend. „Ich sehe mal nach Schmalzlocke", erklärte er Jax und dem Professor, „Und sage ihm bei der Gelegenheit gleich, dass Sie seinen Anzug umgebaut haben, weil sie zu fett dafür waren."

„Ich habe ihn nicht … Ich musste ihn nur etwas … komfortabler machen, damit ich hineinpasse. Immerhin haben Raymond und ich nicht die gleiche Figur, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich zu fett für die Atom-Rüstung bin, vielen Dank auch!", verteidigte sich der Professor sofort. Er machte es einem auch zu einfach.

„Aber klar doch, ich werde es so erklären", meinte Mick noch und verließ dann die Brücke, bevor noch mehr Proteste laut werden konnten.

Rays Quartier war unverschlossen, wie versprochen. Obwohl Mick keine Ahnung hatte, ob dieses Versprechen auch jetzt noch galt. Nach allem, was passiert war, sollte ein sexhungriger Alpha eigentlich das Letzte sein, was Ray jetzt brauchte.

Ray lag auf seinem Bett und sah mit geröteten Augen auf, als er Mick erblickte. „Oh, du bist es", meinte er dann wenig enthusiastisch, „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du vorbei kommen würdest. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du mich nur gebissen hast um mich zu retten, also…"

Mick unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Raymond Palmer hatte es ihm ja noch nie leicht gemacht, aber das war eine neue Ebene des Schwierig-Machens, selbst für ihn. „Rück rüber", meinte er nur, und legte sich neben Ray auf dessen Bett. Dann betrachtete er den Omega prüfend. Er sah gar nicht gut aus. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf. Und vermutlich auch Trost.

 _Und deswegen bin ich ja schließlich auch gekommen, nicht wahr?_ , erinnerte er sich selbst. „Du kannst gerne mit mir kuscheln. Ich habe auf Maaldoria auch mit dem Engländer gekuschelt, also bin ich das schon gewöhnt", meinte er dann.

„Ich habe Rip durch seine Hitze geholfen", gab Ray zurück.

„Sieh an, damit hätten wir jetzt wohl so was wie einen gemeinsamen Liebhaber. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wen wir fragen, wenn wir mal Lust auf einen Dreier kriegen sollten. Und dabei hatte ich eigentlich auf Sara oder Amaya oder zumindest Nate gehofft", erwiderte Mick darauf nur.

„Mick!" Ray starrte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. „Ist das dein Ernst?!"

„Natürlich nicht. Der Engländer in meinem Bett? Sara würde mich umbringen!"

Ray schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, was Mick als Aufforderung hinnahm. Vorsichtig nahm er Ray in seine Arme, der sich an seine Brust kuschelte und leicht zitterte.

„Ich habe mich noch niemals in meinem Leben so hilflos und wertlos gefühlt", murmelte Ray in seine Schulter, „Nicht einmal damals als Anna gestorben ist."

„Ich weiß", sagte Mick nur, „Und kein Bastard auf dieser oder irgendeiner anderen Welt hat das Recht dazu dir dieses Gefühl zu geben. Und der nächste, der es auch nur wagt dich so anzusehen als wärst du nicht mehr als ein Sexspielzeug, dem brenn ich seine Augen weg. Ich hätte sie ja jeden auf Maaldoria weggebrannt, aber das wurde mir von den anderen verboten."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Ray, „Danke, dass du gekommen bist um mich zu retten."

„Immer."

Schweigen kehrte ein. Dann meinte Mick noch: „Du solltest wissen, dass der Professor deinen Atom-Anzug benutzt hat und ihn umbauen musste, weil er zu fett dafür war."

Doch Ray antwortete nicht, da er in Micks Armen bereits eingeschlafen war.

Mick atmete lautlos aus und versuchte dann selbst Schlaf zu finden, doch er wusste, dass er keinen finden würde, nicht so schnell, denn von nun an würde er sich nie wieder sicher sein können, dass sein Omega bei ihm hier auf dem Schiff auch wirklich in Sicherheit war. Und dieser Gedanke würde ihn lange wach halten. Genau wie die anderen Alphas an Bord der _Waverider_ ebenfalls.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Ja, nach diesem etwas trostlosen Ende wird es natürlich eine Fortsetzung geben, die sich auch mit dem Rest der 2. Staffel beschäftigen wird._

 _Abschließende Reviews würden diese Autorin sehr freuen._


End file.
